Une toute autre destinée
by Ignie
Summary: Grâce à l'intervention miraculeuse d'Even, Ienzo et Lea réussissent à échapper à leur cruelle destinée de Simili, et atterrissent dans un monde qui leur est totalement inconnu. Âgés de 10 et 15 ans, les deux garçons vont devoir survivre et se serrer les coudes. Mais sont ils vraiment en sécurité, loin des plans de Xehanort? AU, divergence du canon.
1. Le crépuscule

**Bien le bonjour, Fanfiction, je suis de retour avec une fic à plusieurs chapitres! (Ooooooh!)**

 **Et cette fois, je me suis lancé dans Kingdom Hearts, avec en guest star, deux de mes personnages favoris, Ienzo et Lea!**

 **Mais bon, cette idée ne m'est pas venu seule! (*murmure d'interrogation*) Oui! Je dois aussi l'idée de cette fic à ma bestie, Aurora! Les premiers chapitres de cette fic, c'est elle et elle seule qui les a rédigés, avant que je reprenne (fièrement) le flambeau!**

 **Que dire, maintenant, à part que Kingdom Hearts ainsi que les personnages qui vont apparaitre dans cette fiction ne sont pas ma propriété, mais plutôt celle de Suqare Enix et Disney! Oh, et avant de commencer, je pense que vous vous ne doutez, mais cette histoire est un AU, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoires, ne lisez pas! Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Even avançait à toute vitesse. Il se tenait la poitrine d'une main et traînait le jeune garçon de l'autre, tenant son poignet comme un étau pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il devait retrouver Ienzo. Il n'avait pas laissé le petit venir et il avait eu raison. Les ténèbres auraient sûrement eu raison de lui autrement. Il devait faire vite, mais le rouquin qui trébuchait derrière lui – ce qui faisait tinter les breloques qui pendaient au capuchon du manteau noir qu'il portait – en se débattant contre sa prise n'aidait pas.

Lea, l'un des cobayes qu'ils avaient utilisés. Il l'avait sorti de sa prison et amené sans donner d'explication. Il aurait voulu sortir l'autre, Isa, aussi, mais les ténèbres avaient déjà trop d'emprise sur lui… comme sur eux. Tout ça avait été de la folie. Xehanort avait dit que c'était pour le bien de la science et il l'avait écouté, avare de connaissance. Ils avaient laissés les ténèbres prendre leurs cœurs et maintenant, la Porte des Ténèbres s'était ouverte et ne se refermait plus. Il avait été touché gravement par l'onde ténébreuse qui en avait jaillit et n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

« Lâchez-moi ! », s'écria Lea en tirant sur son poignet endolorit. « Vous me faites mal ! Et où est-ce qu'on va !? »

Sans un mot, Even le tira vers l'avant pour le faire suivre. Il arriva à la chambre d'Ienzo et ouvrit la porte. Le garçonnet était assis sur son lit, une peluche de chocobo dans un bras et un gros livre dans l'autre main. L'enfant aux cheveux violacés leva les yeux vers lui avant de regarder Lea. La surprise était claire dans ses yeux, mais il ne dit pas un mot.

Le vieil homme souffla, « I-Ienzo… J-Je… Pas le temps de t'expliquer. » Il poussa Lea vers Ienzo d'un mouvement brusque du bras. « Toi. Prends Ienzo et partez loin tous les deux ! »

Le cobaye sembla surpris, la bouche ouverte. Il cligna des yeux, puis s'exclama, « Quoi ? », il lui donna alors ce regard mauvais qu'il connaissait bien en serrant les poings. « Je ne vais nulle part sans Isa ! »

Even se frustra, grinçant les dents, « Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe !? Vous devez fuir, vite ! »

Un air inquiet apparut sur le visage d'Ienzo et le garçon se leva en abandonnant la peluche et le livre, « Even ? »

L'homme s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, « Tu vas suivre ce garçon. Il va t'amener loin d'ici, d'accord ? On a fait des bêtises… de grosses bêtises, mais tu n'as pas à payer pour ça… aucun de vous deux. Alors… fuyez. »

La panique remplaça l'inquiétude d'Ienzo, « Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Aeleus ? ...Even ? »

« Je suis désolé, Ienzo. »

« M-Mais… Et Isa ? », Demanda Lea.

« C'est trop tard pour lui. Vous devez partir maintenant ! »

« Quoi ? Mais – »

Le château en entier fut secoué, les déstabilisants tous les trois.

Even tomba au sol et eut de la misère à se redresser sur ses coudes. Il regarda Lea avec sérieux, « Prends Ienzo et va-t-en. » Il se tourna vers Ienzo, « Pars avec lui et fuit sans te retourner. Tu cours jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de ténèbres. »

Lea ne comprenait rien à rien. Que diable se passait-il ici !? Il avait dit qu'il était trop tard pour Isa. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? Il regarda le scientifique, il avait l'air blessé et de la vapeur noir semblait s'échapper de lui. La même vapeur que les ténèbres auxquelles il avait été exposé. De plus, l'air était devenu plus lourde et menaçante. Quelque chose n'allait pas et même s'il détestait l'homme devant lui, il devrait l'écouter et sortir de là.

« D-D'accord... », Dit-il. Il prit la main d'Ienzo qui le regardant dans son œil visible derrière ses mèches, « Aller. »

« Hein ? », balbutia Ienzo. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui s'occupait de lui et étira l'autre main, « N-Non ! Even ! »

L'adolescent l'attrapa plus fort et le tira hors de la chambre pour fuir dans le couloir. Le jeune apprenti put enfin voir l'importance des dégâts. Du couloir d'où Even et Lea étaient venus, un nuage sombre semblait dévorer les murs. L'obscurité ne tarda pas à envahir sa petite chambre, emportant Even avec elle. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas penser à ça et commença à courir aussi, accélérant leur course.

Ils réussirent à atteindre l'entrée du château, sortant par les grandes portes. Le néant tourbillonnait dans le ciel au-dessus du château et s'abattait sur ce dernier.

« Le château, » dit Ienzo en regardant la grande bâtisse derrière eux qui se faisait dévorer.

« Ce n'est pas juste le château. C'est toute la ville, regarde ! »

En effet, des nuages noirs envahissaient le Jardin Radieux et ces créatures – Xehanort les avaient appelés ''Sans-coeur'' – grouillaient de partout. Une explosion se fit entendre et des rubans de ténèbres sortirent du château, l'onde souffla les deux garçons.

Lea attrapa Ienzo dans ses bras alors qu'ils furent balayés au sol. Les cris se faisaient entendre dans toute la ville et des vaisseaux gummis s'envolaient alors que les gens fuyaient.

« On doit rejoindre les vaisseaux ! », s'exclama Lea.

« Mais les autres ! Even et Aeleus et, et Dilan et – »

« C'est fini ! Le château est complètement engloutit. Aller, faut trouver une route vers les vaisseaux ! »

Il prit la main d'Ienzo et le tira à travers les rues. Malheureusement, le néant avaient déjà engloutit une bonne partie de la ville et coupé toutes leurs échappatoires. En plus, les Sans-coeur les avaient vus et rampaient vers eux. Lea se plaça devant Ienzo pour protéger le plus jeune.

« On est coincé... »

Le garçonnet serra le manteau noir de Lea et ferma les yeux en enfonçant son visage dans son dos, « J-je ne veux pas me faire engloutir par les ténèbres ! »

Paniqué, Lea regarda partout, « Il nous faut une solution, viiite ! »

Ienzo se mit à sangloter derrière lui. Le rouquin regarda par-dessus son épaule, puis les créatures noires qui s'approchaient. Dans une tentative désespérée, il tendit la main devant lui, espérant pouvoir leur donner des ordres comme il avait vu les apprentis le faire.

« Non ! Laissez-nous partir ! »

Mais à la place, une sorte de portail apparu au bout de ses doigts. C'était noir et vaporeux comme les ténèbres. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de faire ça ? Les expériences lui avait-il donné ces pouvoirs ? Regardant autour, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils allaient mourir comme les autres, sinon. Mais les ténèbres étaient dangereuses, devaient-ils prendre cette chance ? Les petites mains d'Ienzo se serrèrent plus dans la fabrique de cuir qu'il portait.

Le manteau noir ! Lui et Isa en avaient chacun un. D'après Braig, ils leur permettaient de résister aux ténèbres pendant les expériences. Ils pourraient peut-être traverser avec l'aide du manteau. Du moins, Ienzo.

Il défit la fermeture éclair et l'enleva pour le mettre sur Ienzo, « Enfile ça, vite ! »

Le jeune apprenti arrêta de pleurer et le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, « H-Hein ? »

« Fait juste ce que je te dis ! »

Le garçon obéit alors et enfila le manteau, bien qu'il fût trop grand. Il s'accrocha à la veste orange que Lea portait en dessous et l'adolescent mit sa main dans son dos pour le pousser vers le portail. Avant que les griffes des créatures puissent les attraper, ils coururent à l'intérieur du couloir ténébreux.

* * *

 **Hey, pssst, alors? Ca vous a plu? Vous avez des critiques à faire? Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire ou deux! ;)**


	2. L'aube

**Bonjour Bonjour! Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire, ça fait ultra plaisir! Donc voilà le chapitre 2, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les deux garçons traversèrent ensemble le portail. Lea dû s'accrocher à Ienzo pour continuer à avancer, c'était comme si des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçait en même temps. Il connaissait cette sensation, l'ayant déjà ressenti quand on lui faisait subir une expérimentation. Malheureusement, ça ne rendait pas moins l'expérience douloureuse et désagréable.

En arrivant de l'autre côté, une légère brise souffla sur eux et ils furent baignés d'une lumière orangée.

Ouvrant les yeux, Ienzo retira la capuche et observa leur alentours, « Mais où sommes-nous ? »

Lea – qui était tombé à genoux en haletant – releva la tête et regarda autour.

Ils étaient au pied d'une immense tour décorée de cloches et d'une horloge. À côté se trouvait une gare et un chemin de fer surélevé traversait la ville. La ville était faite en pierre et les toits des maisons étaient rouges et verts. Le ciel était teinté d'orange, rouge et bleu alors que des nuages cotonneux et rose comme de la barbe à papa flottaient. C'était le crépuscule et ce, malgré que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Par-delà la ville, une mer reflétant le ciel leur indiquait qu'ils étaient loin du Jardin Radieux. De l'autre côté, une forêt verdoyante s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon.

« Je ne sais pas... », Répondit Lea en s'appuyant sur le plus jeune pour se relever. « Ailleurs, en tout cas. »

Un grondement derrière eux les fit se retourner et ils virent le portail par lequel ils étaient venus se dissiper doucement.

« Non ! », s'exclama Ienzo.

Il s'échappa de Lea et courut vers le portail, mais ce dernier disparu avant que le garçon ne puisse rentrer dedans. Alors, il se retourna vers le rouquin.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça, non ? Alors refait-le ! »

Lea cligna des yeux, surpris, « Quoi ? »

« Tu as ouvert ce portail avec les ténèbres que tu contrôlais ! » Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches, autoritairement, « Refait-le. Tout de suite ! »

Lea tendit la main et se concentra pour reproduire l'événement, mais rien ne se passa. Les résidus de ténèbres des expérimentations s'étaient dissipés et il ne pouvait plus utiliser ce ''pouvoir des ténèbres''.

« Je ne peux plus. »

« Mais si, tu peux y arriver ! », poussa Ienzo. « Tu dois le faire pour que je puisse retourner là-bas ! »

« On ne va pas y retourner ! », dit Lea, perplexe. « Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé !? »

« Si, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Mais on doit retourner pour Aeleus et Even… Et Dilan, Braig et Xehanort ! »

« On ne peut pas ! Le château, non, tout le Jardin Radieux a été détruit ! Il ne reste plus rien. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je dois aller les chercher ! », S'écria Ienzo en tapant du pied et serrant les poings comme un enfant qui fait une crise.

« Even nous a sorti de là, ce n'est pas pour qu'on retourne se faire tuer là-bas. »

« C'est MA famille ! »

« Tu n'es pas le seul qui vient de tout perdre ici ! », craqua finalement Lea.

Ienzo ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne put rien répondre parce que Lea continua :

« Je me suis fait kidnapper, utiliser comme cobaye par ta ''famille'' ! Notre ville en entier vient d'être détruite, tout ça à cause de vous, et on ne sait pas où nous sommes ! J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami là-bas ! Et maintenant, je dois m'occuper de toi ! Je n'ai que 15 ans, je ne peux pas prendre soin d'un enfant ! »

Les grands yeux bleus d'Ienzo se remplirent de larmes et il baissa la tête en sanglotant. En le voyant pleurer, Lea se calma. Ce n'était pas le temps de crier sur un enfant. Ils s'en étaient sorti de justesse et maintenant ils devaient faire quelque chose.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Ça va aller, on est en sécurité ici. Il faut juste… trouver quoi faire, maintenant. »

Ienzo renifla et essuya ses yeux, « C-C'est la deuxième fois que j-je perds ma famille. »

« C'est dur, je le sais. Je suis orphelin, moi aussi... Aller, on va se débrouiller tous les deux, j'en suis sûr. »

Le garçon aux cheveux mauves le regarda curieusement, mais ne pressa pas le sujet, « D-D'accord... »

Regardant autour, Lea proposa, « Ne restons pas là. Aller, vient. »

Ienzo hocha la tête et retroussa ses manches trop longues pour prendre la main de Lea. L'adolescent regarda ses doigts se glisser dans sa paume avec un regard soucieux et les lèvres pressés dans une fine ligne. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vraiment prendre soin d'un enfant à son âge.

« ...On va faire quoi ? », demanda Ienzo.

« Euh… Commençons par trouver où nous sommes... »

Les deux enfants suivirent la rue en pierre jusqu'au centre-ville. Un vent chaud transportait l'odeur salé de l'océan et la lueur du crépuscule donnait un effet chaleureux.

Lea lâcha la main d'Ienzo et s'avança vers une jeune femme qui arrosait les fleurs près de sa maison.

« Bonjour. Hum, on est un peu perdu... » Il se tourna vers Ienzo pour le regarder, puis se retourna à nouveau. « Où sommes-nous ? »

La dame regarda les deux jeunes garçons d'un air interrogateur, « Eh bien, à la Cité du Crépuscule. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Vos parents, peut-être. »

L'adolescent roux se frotta la nuque nerveusement, « On, euh… On vient du Jardin Radieux. »

« Le Jardin Radieux ? », répéta-t-elle, étonnée.

« Vous connaissez ? », questionna Lea avec un peu d'espoir.

« Pas du tout. C'est une ville aux alentours ? »

Ienzo, pensant avoir compris ce qui se passait, s'approcha, « Non. C'est plutôt loin d'ici. On voulait simplement savoir dans quelle ville nous étions arrivés. Merci beaucoup. »

Il reprit la main de Lea et le tira ailleurs. La jeune femme les salua et retourna à son jardinage.

Lea le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, « T'a un idée d'où c'est par rapport au Jardin Radieux ? »

« Je crois que nous avons traversé dans un autre monde. »

« Un autre monde ? »

« Maître Ansem en parlait, parfois. L'univers serait séparé en millier de monde, comme une certaine légende qui se trouve dans un vieux livre, et chaque étoile dans le ciel serait un monde différent. Un ami à lui venait d'un autre monde. C'était une souris. »

Lea fut ébahi, « Une souris ? »

Ienzo hocha la tête, mais ne continua pas ses explications. Ils s'approchèrent d'un banc et Lea s'y assis, épuisé. Le jeune garçon grimpa à côté de lui.

« Donc. Ce portail nous a amené dans un autre monde… » Il regarda ses mains, « Comment vais-je pu nous faire traverser vers un autre monde ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais puisque tu ne peux plus le faire je crains qu'on soit coincé ici. »

« ...Au moins, on s'en est sorti vivants... »

Ienzo leva ses jambes et joignit ses genoux contre sa poitrine en enroulant ses bras autour. Le manteau de cuir noir était trop grand pour lui et le recouvrait totalement, comme une couverture.

« Aujourd'hui, Aeleus a dit qu'il m'emmènerait manger une glace… et Even m'avait promis de m'acheter un nouveau livre... », Marmonna Ienzo en enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux.

« ...Moi je... », Commença Lea avant de réalisé qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

Ses journées se résumaient à rester assis dans sa cellule où les apprentis le détenaient, à attendre et espérer ne pas servir de rat de laboratoire aujourd'hui. Parfois, il arrivait à parler à Isa qui se trouvait dans la pièce en face par la fenêtre à barreaux dans la porte. Il lui disait toujours qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux et il le croyait. Mais il était libre et Isa était…

Le garde du château et le scientifique que Lea haïssait tant était pour ce petit garçon comme des parents de substitution. Lui, il avait eu son grand-frère, mais il s'était toujours moqué de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Isa avait été la seule personne qui se préoccupait de son bien-être, même s'ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Mais maintenant, il n'avait réellement plus rien…

Il était fatigué, la traversée entre les deux mondes avait été très éprouvante. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes…

Quand Ienzo releva la tête, Lea s'était endormi. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il voulait aussi se reposer un peu. Il se rapprocha doucement de Lea pour ne pas le réveiller et se colla un peu contre lui, se servant de son épaule comme oreiller. Il fut étonné de la chaleur corporelle de Lea, le rouquin était si chaud. Il posa la main à côté de lui, voulant attraper sa peluche de Chocobo par habitude, mais se rappela qu'elle était restée sur son lit. À la place, il serra la veste orange de Lea et fini, lui aussi, par fermer les yeux et s'endormir. Avec de la chance, Aeleus le réveillerait bientôt et tout ça n'aurait été qu'un rêve étrange…

 **~(...)~**

Lea se réveilla avec un sursaut. Une goutte d'eau s'était écrasée sur son nez et l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Confus, il chercha ses repères. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris et une lumière orangée filtrait à peine à travers ceux-ci. Il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit où il était et c'est en voyant Ienzo endormit, la tête sur ses genoux et blottit dans un manteau noir, qu'il se rappela de tout.

Le ciel gronda et une autre goutte d'eau tomba, puis une autre et une autre. Bientôt, la pluie se mit à tomber.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule de garçon, « Ienzo, debout. Il faut se trouver un abri. »

Celui-ci marmonna quelques mots et finit par ouvrir les yeux, « A-Aeleus ? »

« ...Non, » répondit Lea. « Il s'est mis à pleuvoir, on ne peut pas rester là. »

Ienzo se frotta les yeux, regarda Lea avec un air plat et hocha la tête avant de descendre du banc.

L'adolescent regarda tout autour. Il n'y avait personne, mais ils semblaient se trouver dans un coin un peu tranquille de la ville. La pluie s'intensifia, Lea essaya de se couvrir avec ses mains et Ienzo remonta sa capuche.

« Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où la pluie ne tombe pas dans le coin, » dit Lea à voix haute en cherchant aux alentours.

Ils se mirent à marcher et tout de suite, la main d'Ienzo prit celle de Lea. Il n'avait jamais été très sociable depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin. Il était plutôt silencieux et renfermé. Il n'avait aucun ami de son âge et il n'en voulait pas. Il préférait rester avec les autres et apprendre. Cependant, il avait encore perdu sa famille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher à Lea. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent parte sans lui. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était intelligent, mais il ne saurait jamais comment vivre par lui-même.

Les deux garçons réussirent à trouver un endroit couvert où ils purent se glisser. L'averse était froide et ils grelottaient déjà.

Ienzo serra ses manches autour de lui, « J-j-j'ai froid... »

« Ouais... », Approuva Lea, se frottant les mains et les bras pour se réchauffer. « J-je vais essayer quelque chose... » Il tendit les mains, paumes vers le haut, et se concentra. « ...Allez… Allez... »

De petites étincelles jaillirent et des flammes chaudes prirent vie dans les paumes du rouquin.

« Tu sais faire de la magie ? », s'étonna Ienzo.

« Non. Je n'ai jamais appris de sorts, c'est une faculté naturelle. Je suis un… pyrokinésiste. C'est le pouvoir de contrôler et créer le feu. Mais je ne suis pas encore très bon à ça. »

Le jeune garçon regarda les flammes danser. Il s'approcha un peu et tendit les mains, le réchauffant doucement. Ils restèrent accroupis près des flammes, tous les deux en silence.

« Dit, Lea. Tu as dit que tu étais orphelin, toi aussi. C'est vrai ? »

Lea hocha doucement la tête, son regard plongé dans le feu, « En fait, j'ai un grand frère. Je vivais avec lui, mais on ne s'entendait pas très bien »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'était presque jamais à la maison et on se parlait rarement. Il traînait avec ses copains ou je ne sais pas quoi. Donc j'ai appris à me débrouiller tout seul pour la cuisine et les trucs du genre. La plupart du temps, il ne savait même pas où je trainais et quand je me mettais dans les embrouilles, il me ramenait à la maison et me disait de plus recommencer, c'est tout. Je pouvais même rester toute la journée au lit et ne pas aller à l'école sans qu'il s'en préoccupe. Je me sentais très seul. Mais ça, c'était avant que je devienne ami avec Isa. »

Ienzo remarqua le petit sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Lea.

« J'étais en train de couler l'école, mes notes étaient les plus basses de la classe et je m'en fichais. Je faisais aussi un tas de mauvais coups, juste pour me faire remarquer. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Isa est venu me voir et m'a dit que personne ne voudrait d'un cancre comme moi comme modèle et que je ne me ferai jamais d'amis comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai décidé de l'écouter. Mes notes sont montées exponentiellement, je suis passé du plus nul de la classe à un des meilleurs. Après ça, Isa et moi étions toujours ensemble. Même si on était comme le jour et la nuit, c'était mon meilleur ami. »

Il poussa finalement un soupire en fixant les flammes, son regard devenu triste et plein de remords. Mais son meilleur ami n'était plus et tout ça était de sa faute. Même si c'était Isa qui avait décidé qu'ils entreraient dans le château, c'est lui qui avait eu cette idée au départ. C'était juste histoire de s'amuser.

Ienzo le regarda brouiller du noir et baissa les yeux vers les flammes rougeoyantes,

« Mes parents, eux, travaillaient avec Maître Ansem. Quand ils sont morts, il m'a pris parmi ses apprentis. Il s'occupait bien de moi, mais il était souvent occupé. Alors c'est Even qui était avec moi ou Aeleus. Ils étaient très gentils. Even me montrait un tas de chose et Aeleus acceptait toujours mes demandes. Dilan a toujours été froid et stoïque, alors je ne lui parlais pas beaucoup. Et Braig… Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Braig... Xehanort semblait gentil, quand il est arrivé. Il voulait bien me laisser les aider, mais quand ils ont commencé à utiliser des gens, je n'ai plus eut le droit d'assister aux expériences, Aeleus disait que j'étais trop jeune, et Even approuvait. »

« Ils ont pris des centaines de gens et les ont utilisés comme des rats de laboratoires. C'est à cause d'eux que les Sans-coeur ont envahi le Jardin Radieux. Isa et moi, on faisait que s'amuser… Et ils nous ont pris... » Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. « C'est à cause d'eux que notre monde a été détruit ! »

Les flammes s'intensifièrent avec la colère de Lea et Ienzo recula un peu. Le rouquin vit sa réaction et laissa les flammes mourir. Ils étaient réchauffés, de toute façon.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! », s'excusa Lea. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je le sais et… je ne veux pas être comme mon grand-frère. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, je te le promets. On va s'en sortir, ensemble. »

Ienzo fixa le sol, puis jeta un coup d'oeil à Lea, « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête, « De toute façon, on n'a pas trop le choix. »

« Oui... »

Le jeune pyrokinésiste leva la tête, regardant la pluie couler au bord du petit toit qui les abritait, « Ça ne sera pas facile. Il faudra se trouver un endroit pour vivre tous les deux, en espérant que quelqu'un voudra bien nous donner un endroit. Puis il faudra des munnies pour tout payer… Il nous faut de la nourriture et des vêtements… Je n'ai que 15 ans, mais je devrais pouvoir me trouver un petit boulot. Si ce n'est pas assez, j'en aurai deux. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça de travailler, non ? »

« Tu penses que je pourrais travailler aussi ? »

« Tu n'as que 10 ans, je ne crois pas. Tu devrais être à l'école. » Il fronça alors les sourcils, pensif. « Au fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école. »

« Non. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'école alors ils m'ont tout appris au château. C'est que… je ne suis pas très sociable… »

La pluie qui frappait le sol dans un rythme régulier fut le seul son qu'ils entendaient alors que les deux garçons tombèrent silencieux.

« Je vais être un bon grand frère, » marmonna doucement Lea.

Ienzo leva la tête et le regarda, « Pardon ? »

« ...Rien du tout. »

« D'accord... »

Il se rapprocha et Lea enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. L'enfant aux yeux bleus posa sa tête contre son torse et regarda devant lui.

« Je ne veux plus être tout seul... »

« Moi non plus. »

« On va s'en sortir, hein ? On ne va pas… avoir de problèmes ? »

« Mais non. Et si on n'en a, je sais quoi faire, » répondit le rouquin avec un sourire espiègle. « J'étais souvent dans les problèmes. »

Ienzo s'octroya un petit sourire, « Okay. Alors tout va bien aller. »

* * *

 **Et voilà~ N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et à la prochaine fois!**


	3. 4 murs et 1 toit

**Rebonjour tout le monde, et c'est reparti pour le chapitre 3! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La pluie continua, même après que le soleil se soit couché, et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de dormir sous le petit toit qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Le lendemain, Lea fut réveillé par une sensation humide sur sa veste et des toussotements enfantins. Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Ienzo le front perlé de sueur contre son torse.

« Ienzo. Tu vas bien ? », Demanda-t-il, inquiet à la vue du teint anormalement pâle du garçon.

Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et se redressa de sa position. Il fut immédiatement pris d'une quinte de toux sec et désagréable.

« Ne me dit pas que cette pluie t'a rendue malade, » dit Lea en le serrant dans le manteau noir qu'il portait pour le garder au chaud.

Ienzo essuya son nez coulant avec le rebord de sa manche, « J-je crois bien que oui. Je tombe facilement malade. »

« Ce n'est pas bon, alors. On doit absolument te trouver un lit pour te reposer. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et observa celui-ci. « C'est étrange, je jurerais que c'est le matin, mais on dirait que c'est le soir. »

L'autre leva aussi les yeux au ciel, notant que Lea avait raison, « L'ami de Maître Ansem avait dit que certains mondes étaient dans les ténèbres et d'autres, dans la lumière. J'imagine que plus un monde se trouve près des ténèbres, moins la lumière à d'effet sur celui-ci. Ce qui expliquerait le crépuscule permanent pendant le jour... »

Lea, toujours étonné des talents d'analyse d'Ienzo, se gratta la tête, « Eh bien. La Cité du Crépuscule, là où le crépuscule y est éternel. Ça explique tout. »

Ienzo hocha la tête et toussa à nouveau, mettant sa main couverte par la longue manche devant sa bouche.

Le rouquin se leva, « Tu peux marcher ? Je peux te porter. »

Le garçon secoua la tête, « Je suis un grand garçon. »

« D'accord. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dis tout de suite. »

Ienzo se leva et suivit Lea à travers la ville.

« ...On ne doit pas s'attendre à avoir une grande maison, » dit Lea. « Un appartement, tout au plus. »

« Tant qu'on a un vrai toit et quatre murs... »

Ils piquèrent un journal afin de savoir où aller grâce aux annonces et commencèrent alors leur recherche pour une maison où vivre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Se retrouver dans la ville inconnue était un peu difficile pour s'y repérer et ils prenaient des pauses dans leur marche souvent pour Ienzo.

Pendant des heures, ils allèrent d'endroit en endroit. Lea suppliait presque les gens de leur donner une chance, mais étant sans argents et mineurs, les gens les chassaient sans aucune considération.

Ils ne pouvaient même pas se payer une chambre dans une auberge, ni quelque chose à manger alors qu'ils étaient affamés. Ils n'avaient que les vêtements sur leur dos et aucun munnies.

Puis, le miracle frappa. Alors que Lea était forcé de transporter un Ienzo endormit sur son dos, celui-ci beaucoup trop malade pour marcher tout seul, il réussit à obtenir une toute petite maison dans une ruelle. La vieille femme les avaient sans doute prit en pitié en voyant le jeune garçon enrhumé sur ses épaules.

Elle leur dit tout de même qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer pour deux endroits à la fois et Lea lui assura qu'il paierait pour tout. Elle accepta tout de même qu'ils payent un peu en retard s'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Donnant les clés à Lea, il la remercia et s'en alla tout sourire.

C'était une petite maison dans une ruelle où les voitures ne pouvaient pas passer, écrasée entre deux autres maisons. Elle était toute petite, faite pour une personne et encore là, on pouvait s'y sentir coincé.

Lea ouvrit la porte avec les clés et entra. Ienzo était toujours endormit, alors il le déposa doucement sur le divan juste à côté et visita un peu.

L'entrée se trouvait plus ou moins dans le salon. Le divan était sur la droite de la porte et une fenêtre était juste au-dessus, offrant de la lumière. Une vieille télévision était dans le coin en face, sur un vieux meuble en bois. La cuisine était à gauche de l'entrée. Il y avait un comptoir, un robinet, un frigo et une petite cuisinière. Des armoires se trouvaient au-dessus et en dessous du comptoir et une autre fenêtre sur le même mur que la porte, au-dessus du robinet. La vue donnait principalement sur le mur de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

Un couloir s'enfonçait un peu dans la maison. Il y avait une porte de chaque côté. À gauche, une petite salle de bain : un lavabo avec un miroir, une toilette et un bain-douche. À droite, une chambre unique avec un lit simple, une table de chevet et une garde-robe. C'était petit, en effet, mais ils pouvaient au moins se le permettre. Et ce n'était pas décrépit. On pourrait même dire que c'était très propre.

Il alla jeter un coup d'œil sur Ienzo. Le petit dormait toujours, complètement anéanti par la fatigue et son rhume. Il s'approcha et le prit doucement dans ses bras sans le réveiller, puis l'amena dans la chambre pour l'installer dans le lit, bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

Quand il le couvrit avec les couvertures, Ienzo entrouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour, « Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Lea esquissa un sourire, « À la maison. Je crois qu'on t'a pris en pitié, mais on a réussi. »

Le garçon hocha la tête en souriant, puis enchaîna les toussotements. Le rouquin se leva et alla à la cuisine. En fouillant un peu, il trouva de la vaisselle. Il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau fraîche qu'il ramena à Ienzo.

« Tiens. Boit ça, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Le garçon se redressa et prit le verre dans ses mains pour boire le contenu goulûment. Après s'être désaltéré, il se recoucha.

« Repose-toi. Je serai juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi. »

« ...Okay. »

Lea se leva et retourna au salon. Il fignola avec la télévision et une image apparue. Le silence se dissipa avec les voix de l'émission qui jouait présentement. C'est tout ce que Lea voulait, il n'aimait pas quand tout était silencieux. Ça lui rappelait les longues heures où il restait assis dans sa cellule à attendre. Il regarda sans trop porter attention la télévision pendant presque une heure et la vieille femme revint avec deux gros sacs de provisions. Lea fut confus, en prenant les grands sacs.

« Vous aurez besoin de nourriture, » lui a-t-elle dit. « Et il y a des médicaments pour ton petit frère. »

Lea rougit. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas son petit frère, mais à la place il balbutia un simple, « Merci beaucoup. »

La vieille dame repartit par après. Lea rangea les courses et prit une bouteille de sirop qui était pour Ienzo. Il alla dans la chambre et trouva Ienzo assit sur le bord du lit. Il avait retiré le manteau, sa blouse et ses chaussures et les avait posés à côté de son lit, les vêtements pliés proprement.

« Tu es réveillé, » dit l'adolescent, légèrement surpris.

« Oui. Je n'ai plus sommeil. »

« J'ai ce truc qui devrait t'aider, » dit-il en montrant la bouteille.

« C'est du sirop contre la toux ? »

« Ouais. Le genre qui goûte horrible. »

L'enfant grimaça, « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ? »

« Non. Ça va te faire du bien. » Il en versa un peu dans une cuillère et la tendit. « Aller. »

Ienzo avala le liquide rougeâtre :

« Urkh ! »

Il prit le verre d'eau que lui donnait Lea en ricanant et bu pour retirer le goût.

« Je suis affamé, pas toi ? », proposa Lea avec un sourire.

« Oui ! J'ai très, très faim ! »

« On n'a qu'à faire bouillir de l'eau et manger des nouilles. Ce sera vite fait. »

Ienzo approuva et se leva, « Je vais t'aider. »

« D'accord. »

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine. Ienzo sortit les ustensiles et Lea fit bouillir de l'eau. Ils mangèrent des nouilles au poulet, heureux d'enfin remplir leurs estomacs.

Ienzo dévora rapidement ses nouilles à coup de fourchette, « C'est bon. J'avais tellement faim. »

« Mmh-mh ! »

Le jeune garçon poussa un bâillement et Lea l'observa.

« Si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans le lit. Je peux prendre le canapé. »

« Oh non. Tu dormiras dans le lit, aussi. »

Le rouquin leva un sourcil, « Tu crois qu'il y aura la place ? »

« Si on se serre un peu, oui. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais tu vas prendre un bain avant. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir tes microbes partout si je dois travailler. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je tombe malade facilement ! »

« C'est parce que tu n'es pas allé à l'école et que ton système immunitaire ne s'est pas renforcé. »

Le garçon baissa la tête et fixa le sol avec ses yeux bleus, « Je ne veux pas aller à l'école... »

Lea poussa un soupire, « D'accord. J'essaierai de t'apprendre ce que je sais et de te trouver des bouquins d'école, si tu veux. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra t'envoyer à l'école... »

Après un bon repas bien mérité, ils nettoyèrent les bols et les fourchettes pour les ranger à nouveau. Lea fit couler un bain chaud et aida Ienzo en lui savonnant les cheveux.

« Tu n'aimerais pas qu'on coupe tes cheveux ? Ils sont toujours dans tes yeux, » proposa-t-il en frottant la mousse dans ces derniers.

« Non. J'aime beaucoup mes cheveux comme ça... »

« Si tu le dis. Penche ta tête, je vais rincer. »

Ienzo obéit et Lea versa de l'eau pour retirer toute la mousse qui coula dans la baignoire. Il les frotta ensuite avec une serviette pour les sécher du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter que Ienzo ne se couche la tête toute trempée.

Après le bain, il renfila son t-shirt noir et ses jeans bleus. Ils devraient vraiment se trouver d'autres vêtements, mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient. Lea rangea la blouse blanche et le manteau noir dans la garde-robe et retira au moins sa veste orange pour dormir. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit, chacun de leur côté.

« Demain, il faudra que je cherche un boulot pour pouvoir tout payer. Le loyer et la nourriture. »

Ienzo se retourna et regarda Lea, « Donc demain, quand je vais me réveiller, tu seras déjà parti ? »

« Mais non. Je nous ferai à déjeuner et après, tu pourras rester ici et dormir. Tu es encore malade, tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Si tu t'ennuies, la télévision fonctionne. Tu pourras l'écouter. Trouver un boulot ne sera sans doute pas aussi difficile que la maison. »

« Okay. »

Le garçon flamboyant sourit, « Aller, il faut dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit, Ienzo. »

« Oui. Bonne nuit et… merci, Lea. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. »

Ienzo se rapprocha doucement et se colla contre Lea. Il ferma les yeux, « Tu es un super grand frère. »

Lea resta silencieux et regarda Ienzo s'endormir. Il enroula son bras autour du petit garçon et le serra doucement avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Le sommeil l'emporta, sa dernière pensée à tout ce qu'il avait perdu au Jardin Radieux.

* * *

 **Voilà, fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine!**


	4. Le calme

**Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

La lumière du jour filtra à travers le rideau tiré sur la fenêtre et la lueur matinale eut pour effet de réveiller Ienzo. Le petit garçon ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa sur le lit. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda à coté de lui. La place qu'occupait habituellement Lea était vide, et Ienzo soupira. Il devait à nouveau être parti sans le réveiller.

Depuis que Lea avait trouvé du travail comme plongeur dans un restaurant, c'était le quotidien d'Ienzo. Il se réveillait, Lea était déjà parti pour travailler, laissant de quoi déjeuner pour Ienzo, ainsi qu'une note lui rappelant ce qu'il devait manger le midi et ne revenait que le soir pour préparer le repas qu'ils partageaient entre eux. Le reste de la journée, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il n'allait pas s'éloigner, qu'il était revenu le soir et qu'il ne faisait aucune bêtise. Après tout, au château, Aeleus et Even le laissait se promener autant qu'il voulait dans la ville, du moment qu'il restait sage.

Le garçon se leva donc et alla dans la cuisine, toujours dans le pyjama noir que Lea lui avait acheté avec sa paye. Sur la petite table trônaient un bol avec du lait dedans et un paquet de céréales, le petit déjeuner habituel d'Ienzo ces derniers jours. Un post-it était accroché sur le frigo, indiquant qu'il y avait de la nourriture congelée qu'il pourrait réchauffer pour son déjeuner, et la promesse qu'ils mangeraient tout les deux des tacos pour le soir. Après avoir décroché le post-it, le garçon fit réchauffer son lait, versa les céréales dans le bol chaud, et commença à manger.

Lea faisait beaucoup pour eux deux. Il payait le loyer, lui apprenait le plus de choses qu'il savait pour remplacer l'école et travaillait afin de pouvoir leur payer à manger, et lui avait aussi acheté des vêtements neufs, il ne pouvait définitivement pas porter sa blouse et son t-shirt noir pour toujours. Mais lui, il était encore trop petit pour travailler et ne pouvait donc pas aider Lea. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et enfouit ses joues dans ses petites mains. Il voulait vraiment l'aider, faire en sorte qu'il soit moins fatigué, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Even, Aeleus et Maître Ansem disaient toujours qu'il était un garçon très intelligent, alors il arriverait à trouver une solution.

Il fixa longtemps le frigidaire sans vraiment réfléchir lorsqu'un éclair de génie le traversa. Ce soir, Lea avait promis à Ienzo qu'il lui cuisinerait des tacos, mais c'était la fin de semaine et Lea allait probablement être très fatigué. Alors tout ce qu'Ienzo avait à faire c'est de cuisiner lui-même le repas pour eux deux. Cela ferait du travail en moins pour Lea. Il fallait qu'il apprenne la recette et qu'il achète de quoi les faire, une fois qu'il serait lavé. Il se leva donc et nettoya tout ce qu'il avait utilisé pour manger et retourna dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux pour prendre ses affaires.

Il y a une semaine, alors que Lea venait de gagner sa première paye, il avait emmené Ienzo dans un magasin de vêtements afin de lui acheter, à lui et à Ienzo, de nouveau habits. Le petit apprenti avait choisi un t-shirt bleu foncé, avec un gilet bleu et mauve qui le couvrait jusqu'au nombril, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Quant à Lea, il avait choisi une veste à capuche sans manche, orange et noire avec un pantalon tout blanc.

Une fois ses vêtements choisis, il retourna dans la salle de bain et se doucha totalement, afin d'être tout propre et de pouvoir sortir et aller chercher tout les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation des tacos.

Une fois habillé, il prit un peu d'argent de poche, que Lea lui donnait régulièrement et sortit.

D'abord un peu déroutés par le crépuscule permanent régnant sur ce monde, Lea et Ienzo étaient maintenant habitués à cette lueur orangée qui faisait leur quotidien. Ce monde étaient surtout pleins de petites ruelles où seuls pouvaient passer des piétons. Mais, une fois arrivé sur la place centrale, il y avait des rails où le train passait à des horaires fixes qu'Ienzo connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Il arriva à une des supérettes de la grande place et sortit sa liste avec tous les ingrédients. Il prit un panier de courses et alla prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la caisse et déposa les ingrédients, la caissière lui sourit, « Bonjour, mon petit. ».

Ienzo rougit et baissa les yeux, trop timide, « Bonjour, madame. »

La jeune femme regarda le garçon tout en scannant les articles, « Tu as quel âge ? »

« 10 ans, madame. »

La caissière leva alors un sourcil, « 10 ans seulement ? Mais… Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

Ienzo rougit de plus belle et chercha rapidement une excuse à donner à la jeune femme, « Euh… En fait, j'apprends tout à la maison, avec mes… parents et mon grand frère. ».

Aeleus lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas bien de mentir comme ça, mais il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer qu'il vivait seul avec une personne qui n'est pas du tout liée avec lui, après que sa maison ait été détruite à cause des expériences de sa ''famille''.

« Oh, d'accord, » répondit la jeune femme.

Une fois les articles scannés, Ienzo paya les articles et sortit avec un gros sac plastique rempli de nourriture. Maintenant, il devait rentrer, et préparer le repas de ce soir.

En rentrant vers leur maison, Ienzo s'arrêta et regarda un grand bâtiment avec une plaque dorée sur l'entrée. Il s'approcha, curieux et lu clairement : ''Bibliothèque''. Le petit garçon regarda à nouveau la bâtisse et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il avait le temps avant que Lea ne rentre.

Il poussa la grille noire et entra. La bibliothèque de la Cité du Crépuscule était immense. Presque autant que la bibliothèque du château. Il sourit un peu et alla vers le comptoir où un bibliothécaire semblait trier un nouvel arrivage de livres.

Ienzo s'approcha et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à la hauteur du comptoir.

« Hum… Monsieur ? »

L'homme se retourna et regarda le petit garçon devant lui, « Oui, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je voudrais m'inscrire à la bibliothèque. »

« Tes parents savent que tu es ici ? Tu devrais être à l'école. »

Ienzo soupira, « Oui, Monsieur, mais j'apprends tout chez moi. Et mes parents sont d'accord pour que j'aille m'inscrire à la bibliothèque. »

Le bibliothécaire sembla gober l'histoire et sortit une carte vierge, « Ton prénom. »

« Ienzo. »

« Voilà, » dit l'homme en gribouillant sur la carte. « Tu pourras emprunter trois livres à la fois, et tu dois les rendre dans une délai d'un mois, sinon on peut te retirer ta carte. Tu as compris ? »

 _Oui, je ne suis pas bête,_ pensa Ienzo, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de murmurer un « Oui » en prenant la carte et donnant l'argent pour s'inscrire.

Il emprunta ensuite le maximum de livres avant de repartir vers chez lui. Il avait emprunté un livre de cuisine, pour trouver une recette de tacos qu'il pourrait faire à la maison. Une fois rentré, il déposa ses affaires et alla dans la cuisine ou il sortit tout les ustensiles dont il aurait besoin et essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que Lea avait préparé des tacos. Il essaya de refaire exactement tout pareil et une fois fini, il sembla satisfait du résultat, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Lea. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur le canapé et prit un des deux autres énormes livres qu'il avait du porter à bout de bras et commença à le lire.

 **~(…)~**

Lorsque Lea rentra dans l'appartement, il était à bout de force. Il était fatigué par toute une semaine de travail. Il se traîna dans le salon sans faire attention à Ienzo et manqua de trébucher sur un livre au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Fais attention, » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu d'Ienzo, plongé dans un livre. Lea le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et le jeune apprenti se contenta de répondre, « J'ai trouvé une bibliothèque dans la ville. J'ai pris la carte et emprunté des livres. »

Lea regarda la couverture. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait imaginé, Ienzo lisait un livre de contes et de légendes urbaines. Le rouquin aurait plus imaginé le garçon lire des livres très scientifiques, comme il vivait avec Even.

Ienzo le regarda et dit, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, « J'ai beau être très intelligent, je ne lis pas que des livres compliqués. J'aime beaucoup les histoires. »

Lea roula des yeux et se leva pour aller vers la cuisine, mais avant d'y entrer, il fut interrompu par la voix d'Ienzo, « J'ai fait les tacos moi-même, Lea. Il faut juste préparer la table et le pain. » Il ferma son livre. « Je vais t'aider. »

« Tu as… préparé le repas ? Tout seul ? », dit Lea en levant un sourcil.

« Oui, » répondit le garçon en passant devant lui. « Comme ça, tu as moins de travail à faire. Tu es déjà fatigué quand tu rentres du travail, alors je n'allais pas t'imposer ça en plus. Et comme ça, ça m'occupe et je ne m'ennuie pas. »

Lea resta un moment sur place, cligna des yeux et sourit. Il sortit les assiettes et aida Ienzo à mettre la table. Le jeune garçon sortit ce qu'il avait préparé et Lea eut un sourire malicieux, « Et bien, ça a l'air mangeable en plus. »

Ienzo fit une mine boudeuse et lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire le rouquin qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, « Allez, mangeons. »

Les deux enfants commencèrent donc à déguster leur repas, Lea aidant Ienzo à garnir son tacos. Le petit apprenti mangea avec appétit son repas et finit rapidement. En le regardant, Lea roula des yeux. « Tu es un cochon en fait. Tu t'en es mis partout. »

« Ah bon ? », dit Ienzo et se touchant la bouche.

Lea ricana alors et prit une serviette avec laquelle il essuya la frimousse du garçon.

« H-Hé ! », protesta Ienzo dont les joues rougirent. « Je peux le faire tout seul ! Je suis… »

« Un grand garçon, je sais. », termina Lea en ricanant, ce qui fit bouder Ienzo. « Allez, aide moi à ranger que tu ailles te laver avant d'aller au lit. »

« Quoi ? Mais il est encore tôt ! Je ne vais pas aller au lit. »

« Et bien si. On a beau être que tout les deux, tu restes un enfant de 10 ans qui a besoin de bien dormir pour grandir. » Il eut un sourire blagueur. « A moins que tu veuilles rester un tout petit garçon. »

« Non ! Je veux grandir ! »

Lea rigola, « Alors à la douche, Monsieur Ienzy. »

Ienzo rougit, « Je ne suis pas Ienzy ! Je suis IenzO ! Avec un –O ! »

« Oui, je sais, mais Ienzy, c'est plus marrant, parce que tu te mets en colère quand je le dis. »

Ienzo lança à Lea un regard faussement boudeur et se leva pour aller se doucher, mais fut arrêté par Lea qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Merci Ienzo. »

Le petit garçon se retourna et donna à Lea un regard interrogateur.

« De m'avoir préparé ce bon repas. C'est très gentil. »

Ienzo donna à Lea un grand sourire, « De rien, Lea. Après tout, tu t'occupes de moi. »

Et il quitta la pièce pour aller à la douche. Lea regarda le petit apprenti sortir de la pièce et esquissa un sourire avant de ranger la vaisselle qui restait sur la table.


	5. Avant la tempête

**Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, si vous savez comme ça fait plaisir! :)**

 **C'est parti pour le chapitre 5, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Ienzo avait fini de lire son livre. Il jeta un regard vers l'horloge et soupira en faisant une mine boudeuse. Pourquoi le temps passait aussi lentement ? Et surtout, pourquoi _aujourd'hui_ ?

Lea ne rentrait pas avant deux heures, et Ienzo avait déjà lu tous les livres qu'il avait empruntés. Trois fois. Maintenant, il était capable de les réciter par cœur, même si pour lui, ce n'était pas très difficile, avec sa mémoire photographique.

Il se leva du sofa et alluma la télé. Peut-être qu'il y aurait quelques choses d'intéressant à regarder.

Malheureusement, les dessins animés qui passaient semblaient bien ennuyeux pour le petit garçon et il n'avait aucune envie de regarder autre chose pour l'instant. Il se leva et marcha de long en large dans tout le petit appartement, ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps avant qu'il ne trouve cette activité lassante. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et poussa un long soupir qui raisonna dans tout l'appartement, puis, il relança un regard vers l'horloge.

Encore une heure et demie…

 **~(…)~**

Lorsque Lea eu enfin fini de travailler, il s'échappa à toute vitesse du restaurant. Il en avait marre d'essuyer encore et encore des assiettes sales, et il avait juste envie de rentrer, de retrouver Ienzo et qu'ils aillent profiter de la ville tous les deux. Avec son petit boulot, Lea n'avait pas le temps de se balader en ville. Il était trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit et même si Ienzo voulait l'aider comme il le pouvait, ça ne changeait rien à son épuisement.

Cependant, il avait fini sa semaine de travail et il n'était pas obligé de se coucher tôt ce soir. Et en plus, il avait reçu sa paye, donc il allait emmener Ienzo manger une glace et se promener en ville.

Il arriva enfin devant la petite maison et frappa deux coups normaux suivit trois coups rapides à la porte. C'était le « code secret » qu'il avait convenu avec Ienzo afin que le petit sache exactement que c'était l'adolescent qui frappait à la porte.

Il entendit la serrure se déverrouiller et tomba nez à nez avec Ienzo, qui avait enfilé son manteau et avait déjà son sac rempli sur le dos.

« Alors ? On y va ? », dit le petit garçon impatiemment. « Allez ! »

Lea cligna des yeux, puis reprit ses esprits, « Tu es prêt depuis combien de temps ? »

« Une heure et dix minutes, » répondit précisément Ienzo.

Lea soupira, « Attends un peu, je vais déposer mes affaires, me laver, puis me prépa -»

Le petit le coupa d'un ton autoritaire, « Alors dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer encore plus ! »

Lea le regarda un instant, puis éclata de rire, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et partit dans la salle de bain pendant que le garçon remettait en place sa mèche tout en grognant. Lea se prépara le plus rapidement qu'il put afin d'éviter la colère du petit génie qui faisait les cents pas devant la porte. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Ienzo ne l'attendait même pas, il ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la ruelle en courant.

« Ienzo ! Attends-moi ! », râla l'adolescent en se saisissant des clés et en verrouillant la porte derrière lui alors qu'Ienzo courait déjà en direction de la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Lea le rattrapa, ils n'étaient plus loin de la bibliothèque.

« Il faut que je rende tous mes livres, je les connais par cœur et pourtant, je les ai emprunté il n'y a pas longtemps, mais ça se lit trop vite et je ne peux en prendre que trois à chaque fois, » dit Ienzo en faisant la moue. Puis, son visage s'illumina et il regarda le plus grand, « Leeeeea ? »

« Quoi, Ienzo ? »

« Dit moi, tu pourrais prendre une carte toi aussi ? Comme ça, je pourrais emprunter encore plus de livres, » proposa Ienzo en entrant dans le grand bâtiment.

« Hey, j'ai peut-être envie de lire des livres moi aussi… Donc de prendre la carte juste pour moi. »

Le petit garçon fit une moue tristement boudeuse et baissa la tête.

« Mais il se peut que je l'oublie sur la table de la cuisine, tu sais, quand je vais travailler et que tu es à la maison… »

Ienzo regarda Lea et sourit de toute ses dents, « Merci, Lea. »

Le jeune adolescent lui sourit alors qu'Ienzo rendit ses livres et entreprit de préparer la carte pour Lea. Une fois la carte payée, Ienzo prit Lea par la main et le tira dans les rayons de la bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse emprunter de nouveaux livres.

« Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de lire ? »

« C'est intéressant de lire. Ça m'occupe en plus, » répondit le petit apprenti en prenant un livre sur les sciences et un autre de fables.

« Hey, tu vas pas choisir tous les livres. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de choisir, » dit Lea en prenant quelques bandes dessinés. « Tiens, si tu lisais des trucs avec des images dedans pour une fois, petit génie ? »

Ienzo ne se retourna même pas, « Il faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à lire des livres avec plus de cinquante mots par pages. »

Lea s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'allée, la bouche entrouverte. Ienzo se retourna et les deux se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que les deux n'éclatent de rire, se faisant réprimander par des « Chut ! » provenant de toutes parts de la bibliothèque. Une fois calmé, Lea essuya ses yeux larmoyants.

« La vache, tu as appris où à répliquer comme ça ? »

Ienzo haussa les épaules et prit les bandes dessinées de Lea. Une fois les livres empruntés, Ienzo les fourra dans son sac et tous les deux, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Maintenant, on fait quoi ? » S'exclama Ienzo.

Lea regarda autour de lui un moment et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il prit la main d'Ienzo et le guida jusqu'à un stand de glace.

« Tu veux quel parfum, Ienzo ? »

Le petit garçon regarda le stand avec attention, puis demanda d'une voix timide, « Vous auriez des glaces à l'eau de mer ? »

Le vendeur, un homme enrobé à l'air jovial, se mit à rire et dit, « Bien sûr, c'est notre spécialité. »

« Nous en prendrons deux alors. » Dit Lea en donnant un billet au marchand de glace qui le remplaça par deux bâtonnets glacés.

« Vous connaissez le principe, les enfants ? »

« Un bâtonnet gagnant… », commença Lea.

« Nous donne le droit à une glace gratuite, » termina Ienzo.

L'homme rit, « Vous avez de la suite dans les idées vous deux, allez, bonne soirée, les jeunes ! »

Les deux garçon le saluèrent et continuèrent leur route. Ienzo tenait la main de Lea et grignotait sa glace par petit bout. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Lea manger sa glace de la façon la plus étrange, comme un lapin grignotant sa carotte, ce qui le fit rire.

Lea s'arrêta alors de manger et regarda Ienzo d'un air interrogateur, « Ben quoi ? »

« Tu manges bizarrement ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« On dirait un lapin quand tu manges ! »

« Même pas vrai ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Tu vas voir ! »

À ces mots, Lea attrapa Ienzo sous les bras et commença à chatouiller le petit apprenti, qui commença à se tortiller tout en riant.

« A-Arrête ! Ahahah ! »

« Naaaaaah ! »

Ienzo réussit finalement à se libérer de l'emprise de Lea et s'enfuit pendant que l'adolescent le poursuivait. Malheureusement, avec le sac rempli de livres d'Ienzo, ce fut facile pour Lea de le rattraper. Il le souleva en l'air, Ienzo bâtit des pieds dans le vide un petit moment puis abandonna, et adopta un visage boudeur.

« Allez, Ienzy, ne boude pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es lent. »

« Je ne suis pas lent ! C'est mon sac à dos qui est trop lourd ! »

Lea roula des yeux et retira le fardeau du dos d'Ienzo et le mis sur le sien. Les deux reprirent la route. Enfin ils arrivèrent à un parc de jeux pour les enfants. Lea déposa son sac et vit qu'Ienzo ne décollait pas du banc où ils s'étaient posés.

« Ienzo ? Tu ne veux pas aller jouer ? »

« Je… je n'ai pas envie, » dit Ienzo en regardant l'aire de jeu remplie d'enfants.

« Comment ça, « pas envie » ?... Oh, je vois. »

« Je suis désolé, mais… ce n'est pas de ma faute… je n'aime pas me mêler aux autres enfants… y… y a qu'avec toi que j'y arrive… »

Lea s'assit à côté d'Ienzo et lui frotta les cheveux, « Hé. C'est pas grave, tu sais. On a tout notre temps comme on a pas de parents pour nous dire quoi faire… On peut attendre que les autres soient partis… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Et comme ça, on aura l'aire de jeu à nous tout seul ! »

Ienzo sourit à Lea et les deux attendirent quelques heures que les enfants décident de s'en aller. La nuit tomba et que le parc n'était plus éclairé que par les lumières des lampadaires. Ienzo et Lea commencèrent alors à s'amuser sur les structures maintenant vides. Ienzo n'avait jamais vraiment joué dans les parcs, il y avait toujours des enfants et même si Aeleus voulait bien l'accompagner, il préférait rester avec des adultes. Mais avec Lea, il s'amusait bien. L'adolescent était marrant. Il avait toujours le sourire, même si c'était dur pour eux deux, et il faisait son possible pour qu'ils vivent bien. Alors, quand Lea lui sourit, Ienzo sourit en retour. Lea sauta de la structure et tendit les bras vers Ienzo pour qu'il saute dedans. Le petit apprenti se leva et se jeta dans les bras de l'adolescent en riant.

Lea sourit et le déposa par terre, « Bon, Ienzo, il va falloir rentrer maintenant, il commença à se faire tard. »

Ienzo hocha la tête et les deux se dirigèrent vers le banc où était posé le sac à dos. Mais alors qu'Ienzo tendit la main pour attraper son sac, une vague de ténèbres recouvrit son bras et Lea eut juste le temps d'attraper le petit garçon avant qu'elle ne l'engloutisse entièrement. Le temps qu'Ienzo reprit ses esprits, les deux étaient entourés de Sans-Cœurs.

« H-Hein ? M-Mais…. »

« Des Sans-Cœurs ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! J-Je croyais qu'il y en avait que dans le Jardin Radieux ! »

Lea attrapa le bras d'Ienzo et essaya de trouver une échappatoire, mais les créatures ténébreuses les encerclaient.

« L-Lea ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! »

Lea ne sut quoi répondre. Ils n'avaient pas d'arme, pas de portail ténébreux pour s'en sortir. Il faisait nuit, ils étaient seuls et encerclés par des Sans-Cœurs. C'était un cauchemar qui se répétait.  
Lorsque les premiers Sans-Cœurs se jetèrent sur eux, le seul réflexe qu'eut Lea fut se couvrir Ienzo avec tout son corps dans l'unique but de le protéger.


	6. Le roi souris

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait touché, que Lea se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux. Il releva doucement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Là où avant se trouvait des Sans-Cœurs, il n'y avait maintenant que des ténèbres qui s'évaporaient. Il lança un regard vers la seule source de bruit restante et vit leur sauveur achever la dernière créature.

Une fois fini, il se retourna et sourit à Lea, « Vous allez bien ? »

Lea entrouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Ienzo se sépara du rouquin et regarda dans la même direction que lui. La personne qui venait de les sauver et le petit garçon se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Ienzo se décida enfin à prendre la parole :

« Je vous connais. »

« Oui, moi aussi. Tu es l'un des apprentis du Roi Ansem, le garçon adopté. »

« Je suis Ienzo, » répondit-il poliment. « Et vous, vous êtes le Roi Mickey. »

Lea cligna des yeux, « Le roi Mickey ? Alors c'est de lui que tu me parlais, Ienzo ? La souris géante venant d'un autre monde ? Euh... Sans vouloir vous offenser, hein, » corrigea Lea en croisant le regard de la souris.

Cependant, Mickey répondit en souriant, « Ne t'excuse pas, mon garçon. »

« Vous nous avez sauvé, » dit Ienzo. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Alors, vous venez de ce monde, Votre Majesté ? », questionna Lea en espérant avoir choisi le bon titre pour nommer la créature face à lui.

« Moi ? Non ! Je viens d'un autre monde appelé « Disneyville ». Mais comment se fait-il que tu connaisses l'existence des mondes ? Je sais qu'Ienzo doit connaître, en tant qu'apprenti du Roi Ansem, mais toi… »

« Je viens aussi du Jardin Radieux. Et Ienzo m'a expliqué, » répondit Lea en posa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ienzo, qui tenait toujours le manteau de Lea d'une main ferme.

« Je vois… mais… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, à la Cité du Crépuscule ? »

Lea se mordit la lèvre, et au moment où il s'apprêta à répondre, Ienzo le devança :

« Le… le Jardin Radieux a été détruit… Il ne reste plus rien. »

« Il s'est fait dévorer par les ténèbres ! », compléta Lea.

« Comment ? », s'étonna Mickey. « Le Jardin Radieux, détruit ? Et… Vous êtes les seuls survivants ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Lea. « Peut-être que certains ont pu s'enfuir, mais nous on a atterrit ici. »

Mickey sembla réfléchir, puis son regard se porta sur Ienzo, « Dis-moi, Ienzo, se pourrait-il que des apprentis d'Ansem ou bien le roi lui-même ait pu s'enfuir ? Tu sais, ils auraient pu trouver un vaisseau gummi, ou autre chose. »

« Non, je ne crois pas… j'ai… j'ai vu Even et il n'a pas pu s'en sortir et… quand à… à Maitre… »

Ienzo ne continua pas sa phrase. Il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, comme si des milliers d'informations étaient en train de se bousculer dans sa tête. Enfin, après un moment, son visage pâlit brusquement et le garçon se mit à hyper ventiler.

« Ienzo ?! Ienzo ! » Lea prit le garçon dans ses bras et le pose sur le banc. « Ienzo ! Respire, doucement ! Inspire, puis expire ! »

Ienzo mit un peu de temps à se calmer, mais les larmes remplacèrent l'hyperventilation.

« Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? », demanda Mickey, inquiet.

« N-Non, V-Votre Majesté… C-C'est juste que… Sniff… »

« Calme toi, Ienzo, respire calmement, et explique. »

Ienzo releva la tête, regarda Lea, puis Mickey et hocha la tête, « E-En fait… il y a peu, un nouvel apprenti est arrivé… »

« Xehanort. »

« O-Oui… il nous a rejoint et a beaucoup aidé Maitre A-Ansem dans ses recherches… M-Mais… En réalité… nous avons commencé, nous, les apprentis à vouloir en s-savoir plus… M-Mais Maitre Ansem ne voulais r-rien savoir. Il nous a interdit de continuer… A-Alors… X-Xehanort… enfin… nous… nous… »

Le petit garçon marqua une pause, afin de prendre son courage à deux mains et dit, entre deux sanglots :

« Nous avons envoyé Maitre Ansem dans le royaume des ténèbres. »

Le roi se mit à cligner des yeux tandis que Lea emmagasinait l'information.

« Quoi ? Toi et les autres, c'est vous qui avez causé la disparition du Roi Ansem ?! », s'exclama le rouquin.

« Vous l'avez envoyé dans le royaume des ténèbres ?! »

Ienzo ferma les yeux et hocha la tête le plus vite possible, puis remit à pleurer, « C-C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! »

« Allons, Ienzo… », dit Lea en posant sa main sur l'épaule du petit. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as 10 ans… »

« S-Si ! », cria l'apprenti en se dégageant. « C'est de MA faute si toi et Isa avez été cobaye ! »

Lea se figea et regarda Ienzo étrangement. Le petit garçon refusait de regarder l'adolescent dans les yeux et porta son regard sur Mickey.

« C'est… c'est moi qui a influencé Maitre Ansem dans la construction du laboratoire des sous-sols. »

« Q-Quoi ? C'est parce que tu as demandé qu'il a été construit ? »

Ienzo hocha la tête et pleura de nouveau, « C'est de ma faute tout ça ! Ils sont tous morts, à cause de moi ! » Il plongea la tête dans ses mains. « Le Jardin Radieux a été détruit, et c'est uniquement de MA faute ! Si je n'avais jamais existé, alors rien ne serait arri— »

Le discours fut interrompu par un bruit de claque, et Ienzo cligna des yeux et regarda Lea, rouge de colère, tenant encore sa main en l'air.

« Ne redit plus jamais ça, Ienzo ! »

« M-Mais… »

« Tu ne dois jamais dire une chose aussi horrible ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas conseillé le Roi Ansem, alors peut-être que Xehanort, ou même Even l'aurait fait ! Et pour le Roi… Tu… tu as beau être intelligent, tu n'as que 10 ans… Xehanort a même manipulé les garde, voir le Roi lui-même… Tu as été tout aussi manipulé que les adultes. »

L'adolescent se mit au niveau du garçon et le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai vraiment mal… même si je ne l'aimais pas, il y avait mon frère au Jardin Radieux, puis la petite Kairi, et Isa… »

Le Roi Mickey n'osait trop rien dire, il lui semblait qu'il fallait mieux que les deux garçons règlent ça entre eux.

« Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, Ienzo, en tout cas, je ne le pense pas. »

« C-C'est vrai, Lea ? »

« Oui. »

Ienzo hésita un peu, puis rendit son étreinte à Lea, « M-Merci, Lea… »

Le roi Mickey s'approcha des deux enfants en souriant, « Tu as un cœur pur, Lea. »

« A-Ah ? », répondit l'intéressé « M-merci. »

« Je sais que ça doit être bizarre de vous demander ça… mais accepteriez-vous de venir avec moi ? Je crois que Lea pourrait nous être utile. »

« Moi ? », dit Lea en se pointant du doigt. « Je ne suis pas si spécial que ça. »

« Crois-moi. Tu présentes bien plus de qualités que tu ne le crois, mon garçon. Viens donc avec Ienzo. J'aimerais vous faire rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Lea regarda Ienzo et le petit répondit, « Et en quoi Lea pourrait aider ? »

Mickey sourit doucement, « Lea pourrait combattre et venir à bout de ces créatures, les Sans-Cœurs. »

Lea et Ienzo regardèrent le roi avec des gros yeux.

« Je vous en dirais un peu plus une fois sur place, alors, vous venez, les enfants ? »

Lea deux se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. Le roi souris leur fit alors signe de le suivre. Les chaudes larmes qu'il avait versées l'ayant épuisé et l'heure tardive n'arrangeant rien, Ienzo enfila son sac à dos, puis Lea le prit sur son dos afin de le transporter. Ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à la tour de l'horloge que le petit garçon s'était déjà endormi.

« Le pauvre, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui… », dit Mickey. « Et pour toi non plus, je pense. »

Lea secoua la tête, « On s'est habitué comme on pouvait. L'endroit dans lequel on vit est petit, mais on aurait pu avoir pire. J'ai un travail qui paye assez pour nous deux et Ienzo est un garçon intelligent, il sait se débrouiller seul et essaye de m'aider. »

« Maitre Ansem m'a souvent parlé de lui. Il me disait que c'était un enfant prodige, extrêmement intelligent, même si il est de santé fragile. »

« Je sais, il me l'a expliqué. Ses parents sont aussi des apprentis du Roi Ansem… Enfin, étaient… »

« Oui, ils ont été tué, Ienzo était très petit alors ça ne l'a pas aidé à devenir plus sociable je suppose. »

« Non, c'est pour ça qu'on était aussi tard dans ce parc. Ienzo ne voulait pas trop se mêler aux autres enfants. »

« Il a bien de la chance de t'avoir, tu t'occupes bien de lui malgré tout ça. »

Lea rougit, « Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, même si à cause des autres apprentis, je… »

Le malaise de Lea révélait bien plus que des mots aux yeux de Mickey.

« Peu importe ce qui arrivé, c'est derrière toi. »

« J'essaye d'aller de l'avant. »

« Alors ne t'en fait pas, mon garçon. Je pense que ce que l'on va te proposer pourra te convaincre. »

Le groupe arriva alors devant la tour de l'horloge et le roi fit descendre Lea et Ienzo jusque dans la gare. Là-bas, il ouvrit une porte marquée « Ne pas entrer » et invita Lea à entrer. Le jeune adolescent pénétra dans la porte et ne tardait pas à arriver à un quai avec un train en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Face à l'étonnement de Lea, le Roi sourit, « Entre. Ce train est un train secret menant à ladite Tour Mystérieuse. »

Le jeune adolescent monta et s'assis sur un des siège après avoir posé délicatement le petit garçon endormi à côté de lui. Il fut suivi de près par le Roi et le train démarra.

« N'hésite pas à te reposer. Le trajet durera quelques heures et tu as aussi besoin de sommeil qu'Ienzo. »

Lea hocha la tête et ferma les yeux après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ienzo.


	7. Maitre Yen Sid

Ce fut les secousses provoquées par l'arrêt du train qui réveilla Lea. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient de nouveau à un quai.

« Tu as bien dormi ? », demanda Mickey.

Lea ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête mollement. Le roi sourit et fit signe au jeune garçon de le suivre. L'adolescent posa sa main dans la chevelure d'Ienzo et le frotta doucement pour réveiller le petit garçon.

Le jeune apprenti ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lea, encore épuisé par la crise d'il y a quelques heures.

« On est arrivé ? », questionna-t-il.

« Je crois bien. Allez, debout, on sort du train, » répondit le rouquin.

L'apprenti hocha la tête, se frotta les yeux et se leva.

« Nous voilà arrivé à la tour mystérieuse, » dit le roi en sortant du train, suivit des deux garçons.

« Woh, » fut le seul mot que Lea réussit à sortir.

La tour était immense et s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Elle était parsemée de plusieurs balcons et fenêtres aux différents étages, en forme d'étoiles et de demi-lune.

« C'est impressionant, » ajouta doucement Ienzo.

Mickey leur sourit et les invita à entrer à l'intérieur de la tour. Les deux garçons le suivirent dans les couloirs de la tour, observant tout autour d'eux le nouveau décor qui les entouraient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va nous vouloir, Lea ? », chuchota Ienzo.

« J'en ai aucune idée, mais tu restes bien près de moi d'accord ? Si jamais c'était… tu sais… un piège, il faudra partir très vite, okay ? »

Ienzo cligna des yeux, « Mais… »

« Je sais qu'il nous a aidé et tout, Ienzo, mais on ne sait jamais… on peut pas se fier aux apparences, crois-moi… »

Le petit apprenti hocha la tête et serra sa main dans celle de Lea. Après avoir grimpé plusieurs étages, Le roi arriva devant une grande porte et frappa quelques coups.

La voix d'un homme âgé raisonna, « Entrez. »

Le roi ouvrit grand la porte et fit signes aux garçons d'entrer.

« Maitre Yen Sid, j'aimerais vous présenter deux personnes. »

Le vieil homme releva ses yeux noirs et scruta les deux arrivants. Il avait une grande robe de mage bleue étoilée, ainsi qu'un chapeau de sorcier arborant le même motif. Il avait une très longue barbe grise dans laquelle il promenait ses doigts. Il posa ensuite son regard vers Mickey.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Maitre Yen Sid, j'aimerais vous présenter Lea et Ienzo. Ils sont tous deux originaires du Jardin Radieux. Lea est un habitant de la grande ville et Ienzo est un apprenti de mon ami, Ansem le Sage. »

Le regard de l'homme reposa son regard sur les garçons, puis regarda de nouveau Mickey.

« Comment ont-t-ils pu voyager ? Tu les as amenés ici ? »

« En fait, non, Maitre Yen Sid… Voyez-vous, leur monde… il a été englouti. »

Yen Sid arrêta de se caresser la barbe et scruta le roi, « Englouti ? Mais alors… Comment… y-a-t-il d'autres survivants ? »

« Ils l'ignorent. Ils ont miraculeusement réussi à atterrir ici, mais ils n'étaient que deux… Les autres apprentis et Maitre Ansem lui-même…. N'ont pas pu s'en sortir. »

Le jeune apprenti regarda Mickey et lui lança un regard reconnaissant pour ne pas avoir expliqué en détail la disparition de Maitre Ansem.

« Je vois, ce sont des survivants. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas la raison de leur présence ici… »

« Des sans cœurs sont apparus en ville. »

Le sorcier ne sembla pas surpris. Il se contenta de prendre un air pensif, et poussa un soupir, « Alors, ici aussi. »

Lea prit alors la parole, « « Aussi » ? Ça veut dire que les sans cœurs sont aussi dans d'autres mondes ?! »

Le roi hocha la tête.

« Depuis quelques temps, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, et ils commencent à envahir de plus en plus de mondes. » Il se tourna vers Yen Sid. « Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. Voici Lea. Il aurait les capacités pour devenir manieur de la Keyblade. »

« Keyblade ? », interrompit Lea, « C'est quoi ça ? C'est pour ça que vous nous avez emmenés ici ? »

Le sorcier et le roi hochèrent la tête.

« La Keyblade est une arme qui est capable, lorsqu'elle vient à bout des Sans-Cœurs, de libérer les cœurs et de ainsi de la rendre à Kingdom Hearts. Cela pourrait empêcher les mondes de sombrer dans le chaos. Mais pour cela, il faut des manieurs de Keyblade, des personnes dont leur cœur est assez digne pour qu'elle se matérialise dans leur main. »

Ienzo et Lea écoutèrent d'une oreille attentive. Puis, l'adolescent reprit la parole.

« Et… Pourquoi _moi_ , je devrais être… un manieur ? »

« Laisse-moi-t'expliquer, » coupa Mickey « Je pense que tu as les capacités, et que ton cœur est capable de manier cette arme. Tu pourrais affronter des sans cœurs. Et… protéger d'autres mondes de la destruction pour que ce qui est arrivé au Jardin Radieux ne se reproduise pas. »

Lea parut tiquer à la dernière phrase et jeta un coup d'œil à Ienzo. Ces derniers n'échangèrent pas de paroles mais se comprirent. Lea regarda de nouveau Yen Sid et hocha la tête.

« Je veux m'entraîner alors. »

Le sorcier passa la main dans sa longue barbe grise :

« Soit, mais il faut que tu saches que c'est un entraînement long et fastidieux. Il te faudra du courage et aussi une volonté de fer et peut être que tu arriveras à la manier. »

« Oh, ça, j'y arriverais, il n'y a pas de problèmes. » Lea bomba le torse « J'ai de la volonté ! »

« Bien… Mickey. »

Le roi sourit et tendit sa main. Dans un petit flash lumineux, une clé d'or et d'argent apparu dans ses mains. Il regarda Lea.

« Vas-y, Lea, tu as juste à toucher ma Keyblade. »

Le jeune adolescent sembla hésiter quelques secondes et approcha sa main. Il toucha le manche de ses mains. Il était froid. Le roi récita quelques mots, mais Lea était trop concentré sur l'apparence de l'arme pour écouter. Quand la souris retira sa Keyblade, Lea cligna des yeux.

« C'est tout ? »

« Tu t'attendais à quelques chose d'autre ? », questionna Mickey.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas, des cotillons, une cérémonie. »

Il ne le vit pas, mais il pouvait sentir Ienzo rouler des yeux derrière lui. Yen Sid, quant à lui, était imperturbable.

« Le pouvoir de la Keyblade t'a été transmis. Mickey se chargera de ton entraînement. Et, lorsque tu seras assez expérimenté, tu seras envoyé dans plusieurs mondes afin de t'entraîner sur le terrain. »

« Moi aussi, je veux aider. »

Tous se retournèrent. Ienzo se tenait là, il regardait Maitre Yen Sid avec son œil visible. Il jouait avec ses doigts, nerveux.

« Je veux aider… Lea. Je veux aider les mondes moi aussi. »

Le sorcier considéra le petit garçon un moment.

« Tu désires aussi manier la Keyblade ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête, « N-Non… je veux pas la Keyblade. Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Yen Sid parut alors dubitatif.

« Alors quoi ? Comment veux-tu aider Lea et les mondes ? »

Le petit apprenti déglutit et chercha ses mots un moment. Puis, il essaya de prendre une posture assurée.

« Vous êtes un sorcier je crois, Maitre Yen Sid ? Un… Un bon sorcier ? »

« Et bien… Je ne rivalise pas avec Merlin l'Enchanteur, mais je suis assez doué, en effet. »

Lea regarda Ienzo, il comprenait ce que le garçonnet voulait et il commençait à devenir aussi nerveux que lui.

« Je veux… Je veux apprendre la magie à vos côtés. »

Le mage arrêta et de se caresser la barbe et regarda Ienzo, assez surpris de la proposition du jeune garçon. Immédiatement, il reprit la parole, tentant de se justifier :

« J-Je suis… Non, j'étais un apprenti de Maitre Ansem. Le plus jeune, mais… mais il disait que j'étais un garçon très intelligent. Even aussi le pensait… Even était mon tuteur, c'était lui qui s'occupait le plus de moi. C'était aussi un apprenti. Il me disait que j'avais un très grand potentiel et qu'un jour, je pourrais être un bon magicien. »

Il s'arrêta de parler et haleta. Lea savait très bien que pour Ienzo, sortir autant de phrases devant un inconnu était une épreuve quasiment insurmontable et il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Je ne sais pas, » hésita Yen Sid. « Je ne pense pas qu'un garçon aussi jeune puisse être capable de suivre ce genre d'entraînement. Tu pourrais vivre auprès de Lea bien sûr, mais ne pas l'accompagner en mission. De plus, je ne suis pas certain de tes capacités. Alors, non. »

Ce fut surtout la dernière phrases, aux yeux de Lea, qui déstabilisèrent Ienzo. Il jeune garçon, qui venait de faire un effort surhumain pour parler, se décomposa. _On n'a jamais dû lui refuser quelque chose avant,_ se dit Lea, _il devait être gâté au château_. Il s'attendait déjà à devoir réconforter Ienzo, voir d'essuyer ses larmes naissantes.

Mais le jeune garçon ne se mit pas à pleurer. Il continua de regarder le sorcier, et Lea voyait son visage déformé par la colère, comme un gosse capricieux à qui on refusait d'acheter un jouet.

En baissant les yeux, il poussa un cri. Des petites mains d'Ienzo s'échappait de la vapeur noire. Des ténèbres. La masse sombre, d'abord vaporeuse, commença à devenir de plus en plus consistante et divergeait vers le dos du petit apprenti. Elle finit par former une masse sombre qui prit lentement la forme d'un sans cœur géant. Lea regarda autour de lui, le roi Mickey ainsi que Maitre Yen Sid étaient pétrifiés. Aucun ne savait comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Puis, le sans cœur géant sauta en direction du sorcier. Lea poussa un cri et se rua vers Ienzo, mais le temps qu'il arrive auprès de lui, tout s'était dissipé.

Il n'y avait plus de sans cœur, plus de ténèbres, et Maitre Yen Sid était toujours là. Lea se mit à regarder tout le monde présent dans la pièce. Mickey, puis Yen Sid, puis enfin, Ienzo. Le petit garçon était essoufflé. Il respirait fort et son front était perlé de sueur. Il regardait toujours le sorcier, complètement éberlué sur son siège.

Un sourire – Non, un rictus arrogant – se dessina sur son visage d'enfant, « Alors ? Je suis assez doué, maintenant ? »


	8. Illusions

« I-Ienzo ?! », s'écria Lea. « Mais tu es devenu _dingue_! » Il se mit à secouer le garçon. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? »

L'apprenti ne détachait pas ses yeux d'Yen Sid.

« Vous avez dit que je n'étais peut-être pas assez doué. Je viens de vous prouver ce que je suis capable de faire. Et encore, je suis certain de pouvoir faire plus avec de l'entrainement. »

« M-Mais, Ienzo ! Tu viens d'utiliser des ténèbres ! Tu as bien vu l'effet que ça faisait sur les gens ! »

L'intéressé détacha son regard et le posa sur Lea. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il haletait toujours, essoufflé.

« Des ténèbres ? Mais non, ce ne sont pas vraiment des ténèbres Lea… C'est… c'est assez compliqué en fait, ce sont… »

« …Des illusions de ténèbres, » le coupa Yen Sid. « Il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. »

Bien que mécontent qu'on l'ait coupé dans son explication, Ienzo hocha la tête. Autant Lea que Mickey paraissaient confus.

Sans laissé le temps au petit garçon de reprendre, Yen Sid parla, « J'aimerais parler à Ienzo un moment. » Il regarda tour à tour Lea et Mickey. « Seuls. »

Sans poser de questions, le roi hocha la tête et sortit. Quant à Lea, il resta un moment près d'Ienzo, ne semblant pas vouloir laisser le garçon seul en présence du sorcier.

« Lea, » dit Mickey, « Viens, tu n'as pas à d'inquiéter. »

Bien qu'il ne fût pas entièrement convaincu, l'adolescent finit par lâcher les épaules d'Ienzo et sortit de la salle. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Yen Sid, puis à Ienzo, et ferma la porte.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, Yen Sid et Ienzo se regardèrent sans un mot. Le garçon ne quittait pas le sorcier des yeux, de même pour le vieil homme. Ce fût le sorcier qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Ienzo, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon approuva en hochant simplement de la tête.

« Assois-toi. »

 _C'est une invitation, ou un ordre ?_ C'est ce qu'avait envie de demander Ienzo en tout cas. Mais il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'Aeleus, ou même Maitre Ansem et Even lui répétait souvent : _Soit toujours poli avec les adultes, Ienzo, même si tu ne les aimes pas._

Alors, il prit une chaise et s'assis dessus, sans quitter le sorcier des yeux.

« Des illusions, » ce fut la seule phrase que lui dit Yen Sid.

Enfin, Ienzo se décida à prendre lui-même la parole.

« Maitre Ansem dit que je suis un maitre des illusions. Enfin, que je peux le devenir si je m'entraine bien. Je me suis d'ailleurs déjà entrainé seul au Jardin Radieux. Even ne voulait pas que je le fasse, parce qu'il me disait que j'étais trop jeune et… »

« Et il a raison, » coupa Yen Sid.

Ienzo ferma immédiatement la bouche, surpris par le ton qu'avait employé le sorcier.

« Quel âge as-tu, Ienzo ? », demanda Yen Sid. « Est-ce que tu as à l'âge de Lea ? As-tu 14, 15 ans ? »

Le garçon comprit ce que le sorcier insinuait et baissa les yeux, honteux.

« J'ai 10 ans… monsieur. »

Yen Sid ferma les yeux et reprit de se caresser la barbe.

« 10 ans, c'est jeune. Tu n'as pas l'âge de te battre, ça serait absurde ! En plus, regarde-toi. »

Ienzo obéit et se scruta le corps. Il avait toujours ses habits que Lea lui avait offerts. Ils étaient un peu sales, mais il avait joué, et avec l'attaque de sans cœurs, cela n'avait dû rien arrangé. Certes, il n'avait plus cet air si sérieux que lui donnait la vieille blouse d'Even qu'on avait rafistolé spécialement pour lui, mais il n'empêche qu'il restait le même Ienzo, vif d'esprit et intelligent, comme lui disait Maitre Ansem.

Il leva les yeux vers Yen Sid et l'interrogea du regard. _Mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi ?_

« Tu n'as lancé qu'une seule et unique illusion. Et pourtant, tu es aussi épuisé que si tu avais combattu une armée de Sans-Cœur. Imagine un seul instant la même situation en plein combat. Tu t'évanoui et n'ayant lancé qu'une seule attaque. Encore, si tu es avec Lea, il pourrait de protéger, mais tu serais plus une nuisance qu'autre chose. »

Ienzo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la referma.

Il avait raison. Après avoir lancé l'illusion, il avait brusquement été pris d'une grande fatigue. C'était la première fois qu'il lançait une illusion aussi puissante. Tout ce qu'il faisait avant, c'était faire croire que des objets avait disparus, rien de plus. Et quand il était épuisé, il s'allongeait dans son lit et s'endormait. Mais s'il se bat, il n'aura pas de lit sous la main.

Il baissa les yeux, approuvant sans dire un mot le point de vue du sorcier. Il voulait tellement se battre, mais tout ce qu'il ferait, ça serait gêner Lea. Il restera à la maison pendant qu'il se battrait et sauverait le monde. Il patienterait, c'est tout. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de la crise de larmes, pas des larmes de tristesse, plus de colère. Il était si jaloux de Lea. Lui, il allait se battre tandis que le petit Ienzo resterait gentiment à l'attendre, parce qu'il est trop petit. Parce que dans le fond, ça reste un enfant. Et puis, même si ça s'est amélioré, son système immunitaire reste très fragile. Et s'il tombait malade en plein champ de bataille ?

« Ca… Ça veut dire… », commença-t-il, faisant des efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. « Que je ne pourrais pas me battre ? » Il releva les yeux vers le sorcier.

Yen Sid rouvrit les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Quoi ?! », s'indigna le garçon, « Mais vous avez dit…. »

« J'ai dit que sur le champ de bataille tu serais un problème en raison de ton jeune âge. Ais-je dis que je t'interdisais de te préparer à te battre ? »

Ienzo cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait beau prendre le problème par tous les côtés, il ne comprenait pas. Le sorcier se pencha et regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas accompagner Lea pour l'instant du moins. Tu es jeune et en te regardant j'ai bien l'impression que tu es bien plus fragile que Lea. Cependant, je dois l'admettre, pouvoir maitriser les illusions est un don rare. C'est une forme de magie assez complexe et fascinante à la fois. Je suis certain que les personnes qui s'occupaient de toi te l'on déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ienzo hocha la tête. Il se souvenait clairement de la première fois qu'il avait exprimé ses pouvoirs. Le regard inquiet d'Aeleus quand il s'était réveillé de son évanouissement, Maitre Ansem lui expliquant les origines de ses illusions, et le regard gonflé de fierté d'Even. Mais aussi l'interdiction formelle de le réutiliser tant qu'il ne serait pas « assez grand. ». Il se demandait qui est ce qui se serait chargé de son entrainement. Even, probablement.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Et entre de mauvaises mains, ça peut être un pouvoir très dangereux, mais, ça, tu le sais ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Tu t'entraineras en même temps que Lea s'entrainera à la Keyblade. Ce sera Merlin l'Enchanteur, ainsi que moi-même, qui se chargeront de t'enseigner la magie, ainsi que les arcanes des illusions. Cependant, en raison de ton jeune âge, il sera plus allégé de Lea. De plus, lorsque ce dernier partira en mission, toi, tu resteras ici à t'entrainer. Et lorsque tu seras plus grand et donc plus expérimenté, tu pourras accompagner Lea. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Il fallut un petit moment à Ienzo pour emmagasiner la nouvelle. Il allait s'entrainer, puis, quand il sera assez grand, il accompagnera Lea, et il aidera les gens. Il pourra éviter d'autres incidents comme ce qui s'est passé au Jardin Radieux.

« Je vais être franc, Ienzo. Merlin et moi sommes des gens très exigeants. Nous sommes considérés comme les mages les plus puissants et c'est pour toi une chance inouïe que tu puisses apprendre à nos côtés. »

Hochement de tête.

« Cependant, je désire de ta part une assiduité sans relâche. Sache que si tu ne te montre pas assez attentif, je peux décider de mettre fin à ton enseignement. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Ienzo sauta de sa chaise.

« Oui ! Oui, je m'entrainerais, je viendrais à l'heure, je travaillerais dur ! Je veux devenir un mage puissant et je veux aider Lea ! »

 _Tu verras, Even, tu seras fier de moi !_ se dit une petite voix dans le recoin de sa tête.

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? », termina le sorcier. « Maintenant, peux-tu demander à Lea de venir ? »

Le petit hocha la tête et couru à la porte. Yen Sid attendait quelques minutes. Il entendit la petite voix d'Ienzo, qui parlait vite et joyeusement à Lea, lui annonçant probablement la bonne nouvelle. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et l'adolescent entra.

Sans un mot, ce dernier prit place sur la chaise avant occupée par Ienzo. Il regardait le sorcier avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci, Maitre Yen Sid. »

« Ton ami à un don exceptionnel. Il est juste trop jeune et fragile pour t'accompagner. Je n'ai aucun doute en ses capacités, mais tu es en âge de te battre, et tu sembles déborder d'énergie. Quant à Ienzo, il peut avoir l'air énergique lorsqu'il est enthousiaste, mais… je doute qu'il te soit utile pour l'instant. »

« Je comprends, » répondit Lea en hochant la tête. « Mais quand Ienzo sera assez âgé, il m'accompagnera. »

« Je vais te le dire en toute honnêteté je pense qu'il sera un allié puissant à tes côtés. Il a des capacités impressionnantes et lorsqu'il les aura assez développées, il sera un excellent combattant. »

Lea eut un sourire en coin.

« Heureusement qu'il ne vous entend pas dire ça. Il m'en parlerait pendant la semaine qui suit. »

Yen Sid esquissa un sourire.

« Vous continuerez à vivre chez vous. Vous savez comment venir à la Tour, de toute façon. Si vous avez un problème, venez nous voir. Des questions ? »  
« Oui, une seule en fait… Quand est-ce que l'on commence l'entrainement ? »

Lea sembla apercevoir une once de gravité dans le regard d'Yen Sid.

« Le plus tôt possible. »


	9. Le flair d'Ienzo

Le portail sombre s'ouvrit dans une ruelle de la Cité du Crépuscule, et le Héros Silencieux en sortit.  
Il ne se retourna pas quand le portail de ténèbres se dissipa derrière lui. Il sortit de sa poche un petit papier froissé et n'y jeta qu'un simple regard.

Juste une mission d'élimination. Des Sans-Cœur basiques commençaient à peupler une partie de la ville, et ils commençaient à devenir trop nombreux, il devait juste s'en débarrasser.

Une mission tout en somme banale. Le Simili se demandait même si il aurait à sortir son Tomahawk.

Lexaeus se mit alors en route pour les quartiers hauts de la ville, là où, d'après le Supérieur, devait se trouver le « nid » des Sans-Cœurs.

Malgré que l'on soit au beau milieu de l'après-midi on aurait dit que c'était le soir. Le Héros Silencieux semblait toujours fasciné par le crépuscule éternel qu'il régnait sur ce monde.

 _Il aurait adoré essayé de comprendre ce monde…_

Il finit enfin par arriver sur la place de la tour de l'horloge, le point culminant de ce monde. Ou du moins, de cette ville, puisque le Simili n'était jamais allé plus loin que la cité entouré d'eau et de forêt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la ruelle d'où il venait, il manqua de se faire renverser par une fine silhouette qui passa en courant près de lui.

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention, après tout, les jeunes sont de moins en moins respectueux de leurs ainés à l'heure actuelle.

 _Et voilà que j'utilise le même discours que Vexen, ça ne va pas en vieilliss—_

« Ienzo, Attends-moi, nom d'un chien ! »

Le Simili tiqua au prénom, peu commun que le jeune homme qui passa devant lui utilisa. Il recula dans la ruelle afin de ne pas se faire voir du duo.  
Il s'agissait de deux personnes. Deux garçons.  
Le plus grand, et visiblement le plus âgé, avait une silhouette très mince, et les habits qu'il portait ne semblaient pas aider à le faire croire plus gros. Il avait les cheveux roux flamboyants, ainsi que des yeux verts comme l'acide. (Lexaeus avait une bonne vue, il pouvait le voir d'ici, surtout que le jeune lui faisait face.) Il devait avoir atteint l'âge adulte depuis plusieurs années déjà.  
Quant au second membre de ce groupe, plus petit que le premier (il lui arrivait au niveau des yeux) Il était de dos, mais Lexaeus aurait reconnu entre mille cette chevelure voilette, et même la forme que prenait ses cheveux. Mais ce fut quand le jeune homme se tourna et qu'il vit son unique œil bleu qu'il fut sur de l'identité du garçon.

 _Ienzo._

Même si pour le Simili, cela relevait de l'impossible, il avait bel et bien la preuve devant les yeux. Ienzo était là, bel et bien vivant… mais alors, l'adulte, avec lui…

« Oh, c'est bon, Lea. » Répondit Ienzo en roulant des yeux. « Il faut être plus rapide. Tu vieillis. »

Ce fut bizarre pour le Simili d'entendre la voix d'Ienzo, elle était bien plus grave que dans son souvenir. En même temps, un certain temps était passé, et Ienzo était passé par l'adolescence, et sa voix avait dû muer… Mais l'autre personne avec lui…

 _Lea…_

Oui, il se souvenait maintenant… Lea…. Lea le cobaye qu'ils avaient utilisé pour leurs expériences sur le cœur et les ténèbres. Vexen lui avait dit qu'avant que les ténèbres s'emparent d'Even, il avait ordonné à Ienzo de fuir avec Lea. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que les deux aient pu survivre…

Soudain, un peu plus loin derrière les deux garçons, une masse de ténèbres se forma et un petit groupe de Sans-Cœur basiques apparurent.  
Lexaeus se mordit la lèvre. Il avait un horrible sentiment de déjà-vu. Comme cette fois-là, où Ienzo s'était retrouvés attaqués par d'étranges créatures, et qu'Even l'avait ramené. Il savait que le garçon était en danger, et il devait l'aider. Mais se présenter à lui, comme ça ? C'était bien trop risqué. Il fallait qu'il agisse discrètement.

Le simili rabattit alors sa capuche sur sa tête et fit apparaître son arme, son gigantesque Tomahawk et s'apprêtait à foncer sur le groupe de Sans-Cœur qui menaçait Ienzo, mais ce ne fut pas la peine.  
En voyant le groupe apparaître devant lui, Lea eut un sourire satisfait.

« Vous voilà~ » Chantonna-t-il. « Je vous attendait, mes chers Sans-Cœurs. Vous allez voir ! »  
Sur ces mots, le jeune adulte roux fonça sur les monstres tout en tendant la main devant lui.  
Alors, dans une gerbe de flammes rouges et orangées, une arme se matérialisa. Elle avait un manche rouge dont plusieurs piquants dépassaient. S'il n'y avait pas eu la lame, Lexaeus aurait pu la comparer à un frisbee utilisé pour combattre.  
 _Un Chakram, oui, c'est ça._ Se dit-il à lui-même.

Quant à la lame de l'épée, on aurait dit qu'un dragon avait craché une gerbe de flamme et que ces dernières ont été pétrifiées afin de servir à pourfendre les ennemis.  
Lea courut vers les Sans-Cœurs, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, quand, autour du petit groupe de monstres un nuage noir et grondant se forma.  
« Uh ?! »  
Il y eu plusieurs éclairs qui frappèrent chacun des Sans-Cœurs suivit des grondements du tonnerre que la lumière avait provoqué.  
Tous les coups furent fatals pour les petits monstres.

Lea poussa un cri suraigu à la vue surprenant de ce petit nuage dévastateur et tomba à la renverse.

Lorsque l'adulte se retourna, il vit la même chose que Lexaeus, à savoir Ienzo, un immense livre à la couverture marron et aux reliures dorées dans la main gauche, et de sa main droite, mimer le geste de souffler dans un pistolet fait de ses doigts, un sourire amusé au visage.

« Pan. » Dit-il simplement.

Lea se releva, l'air furax.

« Espèce de… C'est toi qui as fait ça ! »

« Ou alors la météo est très étrange ces derniers temps, on ne sait pas. » Dit Ienzo en haussant des épaules. »

« Ces Sans-Cœur étaient à moi, Ienzo ! »

Le jeune garçon leva un sourcil.

« Il y avait marqué « Propriété de Lea, ne pas toucher » dessus ? Je ne crois pas. »

Lea fit une moue boudeuse, ce qui fit éclater Ienzo de rire. A l'entente du rire du jeune homme, Lexaeus cligna des yeux. Certes, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le jeune garçon, mais encore plus qu'il n'avait pas entendu son rire.  
Lorsqu'Ienzo était arrivé au château, il avait 4 ans. _Un trop jeune âge pour perdre ses parents._ Avait pensé Lexaeus, ou plutôt son humain, Aeleus. C'était très dur de le faire sourire, Ienzo ne voulait jamais.

Aeleus s'était immédiatement attaché à Ienzo. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'Aeleus était l'ainé d'une très, très nombreuse famille, et qu'Ienzo avait, à ce moment-là, le même âge que ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs.  
Ce fut, aussi loin que le Simili s'en souvienne, très dur d'arracher une sourire à l'orphelin du château. Même si avec l'âge, il y avait eu une nette amélioration, il avait toujours un petit regard triste dans ses yeux. La seule satisfaction qu'avait pu avoir Aeleus avant que son cœur ne soit arraché par les ténèbres, c'est que même si ses parents lui manquaient, Ienzo aimait le château.

Even, durant les rares moments où il se confiait au colosse, lui avait aussi dit que le garçon apportait un peu de vie au château. Aeleus lui avait bien sûr dit qu'Ienzo n'était pas l'exemple type du gamin de 10 ans, et que tous ne voulait pas apprendre la physique à un âge aussi jeune, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais raisonner le vieil homme.

Il n'empêchait que le rire d'Ienzo provoqua chez le Simili une réaction étrange. Non, bien sûr, il ne ressentait pas. Les Similis ne ressentent rien. Il ne s'agissait que du souvenir d'une émotion qu'Aeleus avait.

Il avait le souvenir de ce que c'était, être heureux.

Une fois son fou rire calmé, le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et, progressivement, son sourire disparu. La main qui se baladait dans ses mèches descendit le long de son corps et Ienzo leva le nez en l'air et renifla l'air.

Lea l'avait remarqué, bien sûr, et il regarda Ienzo en levant un sourcil :

« Quoi ? Encore un truc avec ton flair de chien-détective ? »  
Lors de ses entrainements avec Maitre Yen Sid et Merlin, les deux mages avait remarqué la faculté qu'avait Ienzo de « sentir » les ténèbres. L'ancien apprenti, alors âgé de 13 ans, s'était alors senti obligé d'expliquer tout l'incident du Jardin Radieux, ainsi que son implication en détails aux deux mages.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, Maitre Yen Sid ne mit pas fin à son entrainement. Au contraire, même, il insista pour essayer de développer ce don. De plus, il préférait que cette capacité qui lui a été donné, probablement parce que son cœur a été, à un moment où à un autre trop proche des ténèbres, soit sous son contrôle, et utilisé pour la bonne cause.

Ainsi, Ienzo avait appris, en plusieurs années à différencier les odeurs plus ou moins fortes de ténèbres et était même capable de distinguer des personnes, rien que par l'odeur de ténèbres qu'elles dégageaient.

Il resta longtemps dans cette position, le nez en l'air, à scruter l'air, à essayer de deviner à qui appartenait la nouvelle odeur qui avait envahi ces narines… elle semblait si… familière _._

Ienzo rouvrit alors les yeux brusquement :

« Aeleus ! »

Le Simili recula brusquement dans la ruelle. Comment ? Comment Ienzo avait-il pu le repérer si vite ?!

« Quoi ? » Dit Lea en penchant la tête, « Aeleus ? Tu as un problème, Ienzo ? »  
« Cette odeur ! Je sais, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, elle me rappelle Aeleus ! » Ienzo marqua une pose et regarda autour de lui. « Aeleus est là ?! »

Lexaeus recula doucement dans la ruelle. Ienzo l'avait repéré bien vite… Mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi vite devant le garçon.

De toute façon, la mission est finie. Les Sans-Cœur sont morts, il vaut mieux qu'il retourne à la base. Le simili ouvrit donc un portail de ténèbres et s'y engouffra, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers Ienzo qui regardait tout autour de lui, à la recherche d' « Aeleus ».

Lea posa la main sur l'épaule d'Ienzo :

« Ienzo… » Commença Lea, « Tu sais… Aeleus est… C'est peut être juste ton imagination… »  
« Mon imagination ne me joue pas des tours de ce genre ! » Répondit le jeune homme, avant de lever de nouveau le nez et de sentir l'air. « … »

« Alors ? »

« … Rien… je ne sens plus d'odeur… mais… elle était là, il y a quelques secondes ! » Ienzo regarda Lea, « Je te le jure, j'ai senti l'odeur d'Aeleus ! »

« Je te crois, Ienzo, mais… Tu sais, tu t'es peut être trompé… »  
Le jeune garçon regarda Lea quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison, Aeleus est mort, dévoré par les ténèbres au Jardin Radieux… et puis, même si il avait survécu… ça fait 10 ans. Il m'aurait cherché, il aurait essayé de me retrouver et il l'aurait fait ! J'en suis sûr ! »

« Bien sûr, Ienzo…Allez, viens, on rentre, j'ai une faim de loup ! »

« Moi aussi. » admit le jeune homme en souriant.  
Mais Ienzo ne pus s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois la place avant de suivre Lea.


	10. Le Héros Glacial

Quand il rentra à la Citadelle d'Illusiopolis, Lexaeus, avant de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, alla comme d'habitude remettre son rapport à Saïx. Lorsqu'il remit le document manuscrit expliquant ses actions à la Cité du Crépuscule, le Devin Lunaire ne lui jeta qu'un seul coup d'œil :

« Rien d'inhabituel, Numéro 5 ? »

Lexaeus secoua simplement la tête. Il ne se voyait pas dire à l'homme aux cheveux bleus en face de lui qu'il venait de retrouver, vivant, le plus jeune de ses anciens tortionnaires, ainsi que son meilleur ami et que ce dernier maniait une Keyblade à la manière de Xehanort. Saïx lui fit alors comprendre qu'il pouvait disposer et le Héros Silencieux eut enfin le champ libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il décida donc d'aller vers les laboratoires.

Il ne se dérangea même pas à demander à Xaldin ou Xigbar si ils savaient où se trouvait Vexen. Si il n'était pas en mission, c'était le cas aujourd'hui, et qu'il n'était pas tard le soir, Vexen se trouvait toujours aux laboratoires à travailler sur divers projets pour lui-même ou pour le Supérieur.

Le Simili descendit donc jusqu'aux sous-sols du château et ouvrit la porte des laboratoires sans même frapper. Immédiatement, une forte odeur de produits chimiques divers lui envahit les narines.

Des tonnes et des tonnes de solutions diverses et de couleurs douteuses pour la plupart trônaient sur la table, en parfaite harmonie avec les milliers de rapports et autres notes éparpillées un peu partout.

Le Scientifique Glacial passa devant le colosse et lui râla dessus. Lexaeus ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, il faisait le même coup à tous les membres sans exception.

« Lexaeus, ne reste pas planté là ! Ou tu as quelque chose d'utile pour moi ou tu peux disposer. Je suis un homme très occupé et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en discussions inutiles ! De plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, Lord Xemnas m'a encore affligé d'un projet d'envergure ! Même si je ne doute pas de mes capacités à le réaliser, cela va fort m'occuper et je ne suis pas… »

Sentant que si il n'intervenait pas la conversation – plutôt le monologue – allait s'éterniser, Lexaeus prit la parole :

« J'ai vu Ienzo. »

«… un surhomme ! Il pense vraiment qu'entre mes recherches et tout ce que l'on me donne à faire, j'aurais le temps de… »

Le scientifique se stoppa alors que l'information venait enfin de lui monter au cerveau. Il se retourna et regarda Lexaeus dans les yeux :

« Pardon ?! »

Le colosse savait très bien que Vexen avait entendu et comprit la phrase précedente, mais il se répéta :

« J'ai vu Ienzo. Il était à la Cité du Crépuscule avec Lea, le cobaye. »

Le scientifique cligna des yeux, puis déposa toutes ses notes sur un coin de la table. Il prit ensuite un tabouret et s'assis. Un long silence s'en suivit, durant lequel le colosse et le scientifique se regardèrent dans les yeux. Enfin, Vexen reprit la parole :

« Tu es sur de ça ? »

« Mes yeux me trompent rarement. »

Le vieux Simili se pinça la base du nez.

« La Cité du Crépuscule… La Cité du Crépuscule… Il se cachait là, tout ce temps… »

« On a juste cherché au mauvais endroit, Vexen. »

En effet, peu après qu'Aeleus et Even furent dévorés par les ténèbres, et qu'ainsi naissèrent leurs Simili respectifs, les deux s'étaient mis en tête de retrouver Ienzo et Lea. Vexen disait que le petit devait être terrorisé et qu'il lui paraissait naturel qu'il les retrouve afin de se trouver à nouveau dans un univers connu du petit garçon.

Le nouveau groupe, formé alors, en plus de Lexaeus et Vexen, des Simili de Dilan, Braig, Xehanort et Isa découvrit que les quelques survivants de l'incident du Jardin Radieux s'étaient retrouvés dans un autre monde, la Ville de Traverse. Alors, naturellement, Ienzo s'y trouvait. Lea ? Vexen se fichait bien de Lea, seul lui importait Ienzo. Et ça serait mentir de dire que Lexaeus pensait le contraire.  
Pendant une année entière, les deux Similis ont fouillé ce monde de fond en comble, allant poser des questions, essayant d'entendre si quelqu'un avait, par hasard, aperçu deux garçons, un petit avec une mèche violette et un roux. Mais rien, personne ne savait rien.

Alors, au bout d'un an de recherches infructueuses, Lexaeus et Vexen durent admettre qu'Ienzo et Lea n'avait pas survécu aux ténèbres du Jardin Radieux et qu'aucun des deux n'avait été assez fort pour revenir en Simili (à forme humaine, du moins).

Vexen se massa le front. Il n'avait pas correctement dormi depuis un bon moment et cette nouvelle information lui donna mal au crane.

« Ça va faire combien de temps, maintenant ? », demanda le scientifique.

« Une dizaine d'années. »

« Il doit avoir 20 ans maintenant… Tu as dit qu'il était avec le cobaye, Lea ? »

Le colosse hocha la tête.

« Pour tout te dire, ce sont eux qui ont éliminé le groupe de Sans-Cœur de ma mission. »

Le scientifique leva la tête.

« Ienzo et Lea ? »

« Oui, Ienzo semble s'être spécialisé dans la magie. Du moins, il a abattu les Sans-Cœurs avec un unique sort de foudre. »

C'était rare de voir un sourire sur le visage de Vexen, même si ce sourire ressemblait plus à un rictus.

« Il a toujours aimé la magie. Est-ce que tu sais si son… pouvoir d'illusions… »

Lexaeus haussa les épaules. « Je l'ignore. Il n'a utilisé qu'un seul sort. Mais… C'était étrange… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ienzo a pu me sentir. »

Vexen cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois, le Héros Silencieux pu voir une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux du scientifique. Le numéro 5 se sentit alors obligé de développer :

« J'ignore comment il peut faire ça. Mais il a levé le nez en l'air, a senti l'air, puis a dit à Lea qu'il avait senti « Aeleus. » »

« …Senti ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'Ienzo puisse sentir l'odeur des gens, comme un chien… »

Lexaeus croisa les bras et ferma les yeux :

« Se pourrait-il… que les nombreuses expériences… ou bien qu'au moment de fuir le Jardin Radieux, les ténèbres aient… », questionna-t-il.

« C'est probable, » répondit simplement Vexen. « Mais c'est aussi probable que ça soit un de ses dons, comme pour les illusions. Ce garçon est étonnant. Tu… Tu disais qu'il était avec Lea ? »

« Oui. Il semblerait que même après leur fuite, ils soient restés ensembles. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils vivent au même endroit. Admettons-le. Avec sa nature fragile et son jeune âge, Ienzo n'aurait pas survécu seul. Je ne sais même pas s'il y a un orphelinat dans cette ville. »

« Mais pourquoi Lea est resté auprès d'Ienzo ? », demanda Vexen. « C'était un apprenti aussi, et notre protégé, il aurait pu le considérer comme l'un des nôtres. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ils semblaient même s'apprécier. En tout cas, il fait rire Ienzo. »

Vexen leva un sourcil. « Ienzo riait ? »

« Ca m'a surpris. Ienzo riait peu. »

« Rectification, » soupira le scientifique, « Il ne riait JAMAIS. C'était un miracle s'il souriait parfois. » Les traits du scientifique se déformèrent en une expression hautaine. « Dire qu'un gamin arrive mieux élever Ienzo que nous. »

« Ienzo est vivant et en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Aurais-tu préféré qu'il devienne un Simili, lui aussi ? »

Vexen secoua la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non… Devenir un Simili à son âge aurait été catastrophique pour sa croissance. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit en vie et que ce garçon… Lea l'ai élevé. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, mais Lexaeus ne partait pas. Il connaissait assez le scientifique et il l'aurait congédié si il ne voulait plus de lui. Enfin, après quelques minutes sans bruits, Lexaeus reprit la parole :

« Lea manie une Keyblade, comme Xehanort le faisait. »

« Ce garçon ? Une Keyblade ? »

« Oui. Il allait l'utiliser pour éliminer les Sans-Cœur, si Ienzo n'avait pas lancé son sort avant. »

« Il n'était pas un manieur lorsqu'il était un cobaye. »

« Oui et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'Ienzo et Lea ont rencontrés des gens. Lea a dû choisir de manier cette arme. Quant à Ienzo… il a choisi la magie. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient entrainés seuls. »

« Une Keyblade… Lord Xemnas avait dit… », commença Vexen, «… il a dit qu'un manieur de Keyblade serait utile pour l'Organisation… non ? »

Un silence s'installa.

« Si le Supérieur apprend qu'Ienzo et Lea sont en vie, » dit Lexaeus, « Il les voudra dans ses rangs… je doute que Lea accepte et Ienzo pensera comme lui, crois-moi. »

« Si Lea ou Ienzo opposent une résistance quelconque, Xemnas s'arrangera pour les faire obéir. Pour Lea, il lui sera utile, je pense qu'il s'arrangera pour qu'il devienne un Simili. Et Ienzo ne sera pas une exception, Lord Xemnas avait bien dit qu'il fallait rassembler le plus de Simili possibles, puissants qui plus est… Et Ienzo semble assez fort à son gout. »

Un nouveau silence, pensant cette fois, prit place dans le laboratoire. Le seul bruit qui restait était celui des potions qui chauffaient. Enfin, Vexen reprit la parole :

« Lord Xemnas ne doit pas les savoir en vie. Je ne dis pas ça pour Lea, mais pour Ienzo. S'il apprenait qu'il était en vie… Ça serait dangereux pour sa vie. »

Lexaeus approuva. Enfin, le scientifique se leva de sa chaise :

« Nous avons le temps. Allons à la Cité du Crépuscule, Lexaeus. »

Le colosse rouvrit les yeux et regarda Vexen :

« Pourquoi faire. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'ils vivaient probablement là-bas, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors je veux les observer. Voir comment ils se débrouillent, » dit le scientifique en ouvrant un portail dans lequel il s'engouffra.

Le colosse regarda un peu le portail de ténèbres, puis rabattit sa capuche et entra. Après tout, lui aussi avait envie de voir Ienzo.


	11. 004 et 005

Le portail sombre fit arriver les deux Simili sur la place de l'horloge, où se trouvait précédemment Lexaeus. Maintenant, le soir commençait à tomber sur la ville au crépuscule éternel, et le ciel s'assombrissait.

« Où sont-ils allés après, Lexaeus ? »

« Je l'ignore, Vexen, dès qu'Ienzo m'a senti, je suis parti. »

Le vieil homme soupira.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à chercher je suppose. Viens, nous n'avons pas tout notre temps. »

Le colosse haussa les épaules et suivit Vexen au travers de toute la ville. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait demandé à quelques habitants s'ils connaissaient un certain Ienzo, ou même Lea. Mais Vexen était une tête de mule, et tenait expressément à ce qu'ils ne soient pas repérés. Cela rendait donc la tâche encore plus ardue, du fait qu'ils ne devaient se dévoiler ni à Ienzo, ni aux autres habitants.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent par une ruelle à une très grande place, que les rails du train traversaient de part en part, et avec plusieurs commerces tout autour.

« Là ! » pointa Vexen soudainement.  
Le regard de Lexaeus se posa alors sur un marchand de glaces qui était en train de servir deux jeunes clients, Lea, et Ienzo.

Le scientifique et le colosse s'avancèrent alors le plus près possible du marchand afin d'écouter la conversation.  
Lea leva deux doigts en l'air :

« Deux glaces à l'eau de mer, s'il vous plait. »

Le commerçant les regarda en souriant tandis qu'il servait les deux douceurs :

« Alors, comment ça va, les garçons ? »

« Oh, la routine. » répondit Ienzo. « Je cherche encore du travail à mi-temps, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à en trouver un. »

« Ouais, mais il faudrait déjà que monsieur tête-de-mule accepte de trouver un travail, même si il ne lui plait pas. »

Ienzo fit une moue boudeuse :

« Je mérite bien mieux qu'un petit boulot qui ne permet pas d'utiliser mes capacités intellectuelles, ou qui ne me plait simplement pas. »  
Lea soupira et le marchand ria :

« Vous deux, vous êtes des sacrés numéros. » Il tendit les glaces aux deux garçons, « Et si tu veux un boulot qui te plait, Ienzo, il parait que la bibliothèque de la Cité du Crépuscule recherche un jeune bibliothécaire ». Il rit lorsqu'il vit une étincelle dans le regard d'Ienzo. « Je pense qu'ils ne seront pas réticent à engager leur meilleur client. »  
« Merci, monsieur, je regarderais. » Répondit Ienzo en payant sa glace.

L'homme les salua et les deux jeunes garçons se remirent en route, les Similis sur leurs talons :

« Au moins, Ienzo n'a pas changé. » Dit Vexen, une pointe de soulagement dans sa voix, « Je n'aurais pas toléré qu'un garçon aussi brillant que lui voie son talent gâché en présence de ce… »

« Vexen. » le coupa Lexaeus, « Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux être le plus silencieux possible, pour ne pas se faire repérer. »

Bien que le vieil homme n'apprécie pas de se faire couper la parole, il resta silencieux.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche, Lea et Ienzo arrivèrent devant leur petite maisonnette, inchangée depuis dix ans. Lea sortit les clés de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et invita Ienzo à entrer.

Une fois les deux garçons disparus dans la maison, Vexen se permit une remarque :

« Cette maison est minuscule ! Ils vivent là depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Probablement. »

« C'est inhumain ! Comment quelqu'un peut laisser un enfant de 10 ans et un adolescent de 15 ans vivre dans un endroit aussi petit ! Même pour une seule personne, c'est exigu ! »

« Au moins, ils ont un toit, Vexen. »

« Ienzo mérite mieux. » Répondit simplement le vieil homme.

Les deux Similis s'approchèrent le plus possible de la maison. Heureusement un point d'ombre pouvait les dissimuler, et se trouvait juste en face d'une fenêtre.

De l'intérieur, ils pouvaient voir Lea s'affairer dans la minuscule cuisine, et Ienzo assit sur le sofa, à lire un livre avec sa glace dans la bouche.

« Viens m'aider, fainéant ! » entendirent les deux hommes.  
Ienzo leva la tête de son livre, soupira, et rejoignit Lea. L'appartement était tellement petit, on pouvait toujours voir les deux jeunes, côtes à côtes, à regarder le repas qu'ils mangeraient ce soir. Ils semblaient parler, mais était trop loin pour savoir de quoi exactement. Ienzo se retourna alors vers Lea et se reçu de la pâte dans le nez, de la part d'un Lea hilare.

Le jeune garçon fit une moue boudeuse et dit quelque chose qui fit rire Lea, qui attrapa le plus jeune et lui frotta les cheveux, pendant qu'Ienzo râlait en riant.

Les deux hommes dehors regardèrent un instant la scène, puis se jetèrent un regard.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont… » Commença Lexaeus.  
« Ne le dis pas. »

« …Ensembles ? »  
Vexen émis un son proche du soupir exaspéré et du grognement de colère.

« Je t'assure que si Ienzo est avec lui, j'irais personnellement lui tirer les oreilles pour avoir choisi un si mauvais parti. »  
« Il fait ce qu'il veut, Vexen, au moins, Lea ne semble pas avoir eu une mauvaise influence sur lui. »  
« Je m'en fiche, je n'aimais pas ce gosse, et je ne l'aime toujours pas. »  
Lexaeus sentit que la discussion ne menait nulle part et décida de continuer à regarder Ienzo.

Les deux garçons mangèrent leurs préparations. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du futur travail d'Ienzo, de celui de plongeur de Lea, des Sans-Cœur, de la Keyblade, de leurs entraînements, mais aussi des prochains mondes qu'ils iraient probablement visiter.

Ienzo parlait avec énergie et enthousiasme, et Lea hochait la tête en souriant.

Si Vexen avait eu un cœur, il se serait senti tellement heureux pour Ienzo à ce moment. Il se souvenait lorsque Maitre Ansem avait ramené le petit au château. Il ne disait pas un mot, et ne souriait jamais. Il se souvenait qu'Even n'avait pas immédiatement trouvé d'intérêt particulier au garçon. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, voilà tout. Mais les yeux brillants d'intelligence du garçon et son intérêt vif pour tout ce qu'Even faisait… il lui rappelait sa mère. Une bonne amie, sa seule d'ailleurs.

Alors, il avait décidé de s'en occuper. Au moins pour elle. Il n'avait jamais regretté, le garçon était un génie. Il savait déjà lire quand il est arrivé, et à l'âge de 8 ans, il savait déjà fait faire des exercices de physique chimie qu'un enfant au collège aurait su faire. Il était intelligent, curieux et éveillé. Ienzo était devenu tout ce qu'Even avait de plus cher, avec la science. Donc, quand il avait vu l'opportunité de sauver Ienzo, de l'empêcher de se faire dévorer par les ténèbres, il l'avait prise. Il n'allait pas laissé le garçon mourir. Alors, découvrir qu'il était vivant, même pour Vexen, le Scientifique Glacial, c'était un soulagement.

Après le repas, les deux débarrassèrent la table et chacun leurs tours, ils partirent se laver. Ienzo ressortit avec un vieux t-shirt de Lea trop grand pour lui et un pantalon très ample, qui appartenait probablement à l'homme roux. Ils regardèrent la télévision pendant quelques heures encore, puis ce fut l'heure d'aller au lit.  
Alors que Lexaeus se déplaçait afin de mieux voir dans la chambre, il entendit le scientifique parler de quelque chose. Il ne fait pas très attention, il y avait juste le mot « indécent » dedans. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre.  
« Vexen, viens voir. »  
Le scientifique obéit et regarda lui aussi.  
« Tu vois ? Pas de raison de t'inquiéter. »

De leur point de vue, ils pouvaient voir la chambre que partageaient les deux garçons. Deux lits simples étaient mis de part et d'autres de la petite pièce, et chacun des deux occupants s'était mis dans son lit respectif.

« Il ne sont pas en couple. » ajouta Lexaeus.  
Vexen grommela quelque chose, et prit une mine renfrognée, comme à son habitude, pensa le colosse.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda le numéro 5.  
Vexen regardait toujours vers la chambre, en particulier, vers le lit d'Ienzo, dans lequel le jeune garçon s'était déjà endormi.  
« J'aimerais… rester un peu. »  
Le colosse ne répondit rien et s'adossa contre le mur.

Plusieurs heures passèrent durant lesquels les deux Similis ne faisaient rien, à part regarder la chambre d'Ienzo et Lea. Cependant, aux alentours de 3 heures du matin, le lit du plus jeune se mit à s'agiter. Lexaeus et Vexen se redressèrent, et la nuit étant tombée, ils purent se rapprocher un peu.

Un petit gémissement sortit de la bouche du garçon qui se réveilla brusquement. Il se redressa très vite et courut à la salle de bain, avant de s'enfermer. Un silence s'ensuivit, puis Lea, encore endormi, sortit de la chambre. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain, hésita un moment, et frappa. S'étant rapproché, les Similis purent entendre la conversation.

« Ienzo ? » Lea bailla, « Tu vas bien ? »  
Une petite voix sortit de la salle de bain.  
« O-Oui… Je vais bien, t'en fait pas… R-Retourne te coucher. »  
Aussi bien Lea que les deux Similis savaient pertinemment que c'était un mensonge.  
« Ienzo, ouvre. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais… Je suis ton grand frère, non ? »  
Il y eu un nouveau silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ienzo avait les yeux bouffis et tout rouge, et ses joues ruisselaient encore de larmes. Lea en dit rien, mais le prit par les épaules et l'emmena jusqu'au sofa, où les deux garçons s'assirent.  
« J'ai… » Commença Ienzo, « J'ai fait un cauchemar. »  
« Raconte-moi tout » Dit Lea doucement en frottant les épaules du plus jeune.

« Je… J'étais au Jardin Radieux… j'étais petit encore, j'avais 10 ans… du moins je crois… C'était les habits que je portais à cette époque si je me rappelais, et il y avait les couloirs qui avaient été rénovés peu avant mon 10e anniversaire, donc je ne me trompe pas… »  
Même si Lea s'impatientait et aurait préféré écouter la suite, il hocha la tête, ne voulant pas déranger le garçon.

« Enfin… J'étais au laboratoire avec Even… Ils allaient faire… » Ienzo se mordit la lèvre et regarda Lea. « Des expériences. Il… Il y avait toi, et Isa. »  
Lea ne dit rien, mais son cœur se serra à la pensée de son ami décédé.

« Alors… je me tenais là, dans un coin… et… et d'un coup, il y a eu un grand bruit. Je… Je crois que la porte menant au royaume des ténèbres venait de s'ouvrir. E-Enfin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier… Je… le temps que je me retourne, j'ai vu… J'ai vu… une masse de ténèbres foncer sur moi. Et pas une petite masse, elle était immense ! Je… je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, mais j'ai été comme… projeté en arrière et… et je suis tombé. »  
Lea ouvrit la bouche, pensant que l'histoire était terminée, mais Ienzo continua.  
« Et ensuite, je…je ne faisais qu'entendre… de moins en moins bien. J'ai entendu Even hurler mon nom, j'ai reconnu ses pas, il courait vers moi. Mais… il y a eu un bruit et… et j'ai entendu quelqu'un chuter près de moi. Ensuite, toi et Isa avez crié, et puis plus rien… Après, Braig a parlé avec Xehanort, je ne sais plus de quoi et… lui aussi il est… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Et J'ai entendu Aeleus crié, et Dilan aussi ! C'était tellement réel, Lea ! C'était comme si j'y étais ! Je… Je… »  
Et Ienzo éclata en sanglots. Lea resta silencieux un moment, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne, puis serra le garçon dans ses bras. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux mauves et les caressait doucement.

« Chut, c'est bon, maintenant Ienzo… Tu es en sécurité… On est à la maison, on est chez nous… c'est fini… »  
Maintenant, seuls les sanglots d'Ienzo se faisait entendre. Les deux Similis se regardèrent, puis Vexen prit la parole :

« Rentrons, Lexaeus, il se fait tard. »  
Lexaeus ne put qu'approuver, et suivit le scientifique dans le portail qu'il venait d'ouvrir.


	12. Retrouvailles

**J'ai failli oublier de le poster ce chapitre, quelle gourde!**

* * *

Vexen ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du portail derrière lui. Il ne fut pas plus surpris lorsque ce fut la voix de Lexaeus qui parla :

« Tu es resté là toute la journée ? » Demanda le colosse.

Vexen ne répondit rien et continuait de fixer vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon de la maison d'Ienzo et Lea.

« Ienzo est allé à son premier jour de travail aujourd'hui. Lea aussi est parti travailler, comme plongeur, dans un restaurant. Les deux viennent tout justes de rentrer et ils préparent le repas. Demain c'est leur jour de repos à tous les deux. Ils vont peut-être aller faire une balade au Pays des Merveilles ou bien à Agrabah. Ils verront ça demain. »

Lexaeus vient se placer à côté de lui :

« Tu sais, les gens peuvent te prendre pour un vieux pervers si tu continues de les épier comme ça. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, Lexaeus ! Je fais attention à ce que l'on ne me repère pas. Et je ne suis pas un pervers, je veux juste m'assurer qu'Ienzo va bien. »

« Oui, bien sûr, Vexen. »

Depuis le cauchemar d'il y a une semaine, le reste des soirées s'étaient plutôt bien passées, Ienzo n'ayant pas de nouveau cauchemardé. Il avait été certes secoué les premiers jours, mais après qu'il ait trouvé son travail à la bibliothèque, il s'était senti un peu mieux, et avait maintenant repris du poil de la bête.

Le reste de la soirée se passait presque comme toutes les autres. Les deux garçons mangeaient, se lavaient, regardaient la télé, parlaient et allaient dormir, et ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Il était assez tard quand les deux garçons se mirent au lit. Lea s'endormit rapidement, et ronflait déjà au bout d'une heure.  
Alors que les Similis pensaient rentrer à la forteresse, le lit d'Ienzo remua de nouveau. Vexen et Lexaeus pensèrent à un nouveau cauchemar, mais non.

Ienzo s'était silencieusement levé et sortait de la chambre à petit pas, comme pour ne pas réveiller Lea. Il retourna au salon, et enfila des chaussures avant de sortir dans la ruelle sombre.

Par reflexe, les deux Similis se recroquevillèrent un peu plus dans les ténèbres, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Ienzo leva le nez en l'air et sentit. Il tourna la tête vers les Similis et ouvrit ses yeux. Dans la nuit, sa pupille bleue semblait briller. Il avança de quelques pas et se stoppa à l'entrée de la ruelle.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Ienzo.

Les deux Similis se regardèrent sans échanger un mot. Comment diable les avait-il repérés ?  
« Je n'aime pas me répéter » Reprit Ienzo, « Qui êtes-vous ? Cela fait une semaine que je vous sentais ! »

Oui, cette même odeur familiale qui lui remuait les narines depuis 7 jours. Ça avait d'abord commencé par l'odeur d'Aeleus, puis celle d'Even, toujours présente, mais ça ne pouvait être eux… ils sont morts.

Les ombres restèrent un moment silencieux, puis ce fut la moins massive qui s'avança, juste assez pour distinguer une forme encapuchonnée. Par réflexe, Ienzo se recula.  
« N'approchez pas plus. » Ordonna le garçon. « Je sais me défendre et je n'hésiterais pas à me battre. Maintenant, dévoilez-moi votre visage. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. L'autre figure, beaucoup plus colossale, s'avança, et une fois arrivé à la hauteur du second homme, les deux défirent leurs capuches d'un seul et unique mouvement.  
Pendant un moment, Ienzo cru encore délirer, que ce qu'il voyait n'était qu'un produit de son imagination. Mais même son imagination ne pouvait pas, avec autant de détails, reconstituer chaque ride, la couleur des iris ainsi que tous les petits détails.

Il essaye de dire quelque chose, mais rien de sortait de sa bouche, malgré le fait qu'elle fut entrouverte.

Ce fut Vexen qui prit la parole :  
« Ienzo… »  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, puisque le jeune homme devant lui avait bougé et le serrait maintenant dans ses bras.

« Even ! C'est toi, Even ! »

Les deux Similis en restèrent abasourdis et ne surent quoi dire. Ienzo, quant à lui, releva la tête et regardait Lexaeus avec un grand sourire, avant de se séparer d'« Even » et de le serrer, lui aussi, dans ses bras:

« Toi aussi, Aeleus ! Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes en vie ! »

« Je… » Commença le colosse.

Il ne finit pas non plus sa phrase, car cette fois, ce fut Even qui l'empêcha de continuer.

« Ienzo, un peu de tenue. »

La simple phrase fit mouche, car le garçon se sépara de Lexaeus et fit face à Vexen en se tenant bien droit. Le colosse soupira

 _Il a encore l'habitude de l'autorité qu'avait Even sur lui, malgré toutes ses années._

« Mais, Even ! » Protesta Ienzo, « J'ai le droit d'être heureux, vous êtes vivants ! Je croyais que lors de la destruction du Jardin Radieux vous étiez mort ! Mais regardez, vous êtes là, c'est incroyable ! Je suis tellement heureux ! Mais… Attendez, si vous êtes là, alors… Braig aussi ? Et Dilan ? Xehanort ?... Attendez que je dise ça à Lea, si ça se trouve, Isa aussi est- »

« Ienzo ! » Dis Vexen brusquement.  
Le garçon se stoppa de parler et regarda le Simili, avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Lexaeus regarda Vexen, puis Ienzo, puis à nouveau Vexen avant que son regard ne se posa sur le jeune homme.

« Ienzo… Nous ne sommes pas Aeleus et Even. »

« Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes là, avec moi ! Vous êtes en vie ! »  
« Ienzo. » Coupa Vexen. « Even et Aeleus sont morts. Ils ont été dévorés par les ténèbres au Jardin Radieux. »

Après tout, Ienzo les avaient repérés, ils n'allaient pas lui mentir.

« Les ténèbres ont dévoré leur cœur. Il ne reste d'eux qu'une carcasse vide, sans rien à l'intérieur. Nous sommes les Similis d'Even et Aeleus, Vexen et Lexaeus. »

« A-Alors… » Commença Ienzo, « Aeleus et Even sont vraiment… » Il hoqueta et essaye de réprimer un sanglot, sans succès.

Ce fut peut-être le souvenir qu'il faisait ça dès que le petit pleurait ses parents, où dès qu'il s'était fait mal, mais le souvenir de l'instinct de grand frère d'Aeleus refit surface et son Simili serra Ienzo dans ses bras.

Même si 10 ans avait passé, et qu'Ienzo avait bien grandi, Lexaeus avait l'air d'un titan par rapport au garçon. Le haut de sa tête ne lui arrivait pas au niveau de son cou, et il paraissait si léger qu'il pourrait toujours le soulever avec la seule force de son bras sans aucun problème. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, Ienzo. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le pensait vraiment. Il n'avait pas de cœur après tout, pas d'émotions, comment pourrait-il se sentir désolé pour lui ? Mais il savait juste que c'était la chose à dire dans ces circonstances.

« Nos humains ont été assez fort pour revenir sous cette forme. Mais avec l'aide de Lord Xemnas, le Simili de Maitre Xehanort, nous essayons de trouver un moyen de redevenir complet, c'est-à-dire de récupérer notre cœur. »  
Ienzo releva la tête et regarda Vexen :

« V-Vraiment ? »  
Le scientifique hocha la tête :

« Oui, nous sommes réunis dans un groupe, l'Organisation XIII, composée uniquement de Similis puissants, qui ont su se rappeler de leur vies passées. Ainsi, comme nous sommes plus nombreux, nous pouvons plus facilement remplir notre mission, nous souhaitons créer… »

«Un Kingdom Hearts ? » le coupa Ienzo.

Le scientifique cligna des yeux.  
« Oui… Oui, c'est ça, mais… comment le sais-tu ? »  
Ienzo haussa les épaules :

« Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Kingdom Hearts est composé de cœurs, uniquement de cœurs. Alors, si vous en rassemblez assez, cela pourra en créer un. Et vous m'avez dit que votre mission était de récupérer vos cœurs, et que vous étiez plusieurs. Quoi de mieux alors, que de créer une entité remplies de cœur, afin de pouvoir avoir son propre cœur ? »

De la fierté. En tout cas, Vexen était sûr que c'était le souvenir de cette émotion qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Ienzo était un génie, à partir de déductions simples et de ses connaissances, il avait su deviner ce que l'Organisation voulait faire.

Ienzo se sépara d'Aeleus, il s'était calmé et ne pleurait plus :

« Alors, ça veut dire… ça veut dire que bientôt, Aeleus et Even vont revenir ? »  
Sa voix était teintée d'espoir.

« Kingdom Hearts n'est pas encore fini, Ienzo » Commença Aeleus, « Mais le Supérieur, Lord Xemnas, nous a dit qu'il allait bientôt trouver une solution pour accélérer les choses. »  
Ienzo sourit. Pour les deux Similis, c'était étrange de voir leur protégé si heureux.

« Et Isa ? C'est devenu un… Simili aussi ? »  
Lexaeus et Vexen se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« Il s'appelle Saïx » Répondit Lexaeus.

« Attende que je dise ça à Lea ! » Sourit Ienzo, « Il sera tellement heureux ! »  
« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, jeune homme. » Coupa Vexen.

« Quoi ?! Mais Lea a le droit de savoir que son ami est en vie ! Pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit ?! »

« C'est… compliqué, Ienzo. Si… Si Xemnas apprenait que vous êtes en vie, il vous voudrait dans ses rangs. Or, seuls des Similis sont membres de l'Organisation. Et je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez vous faire arracher votre cœur. »

Ienzo hocha la tête.

« Et tu connais Lea depuis maintenant une dizaine d'années. Il essayerait de retrouver Saïx s'il apprenait son existence ? »  
« … Oui, Lexaeus. »

« Tu vois donc pourquoi il ne faut rien dire à Lea. C'est uniquement pour vous protéger. »

« Mais, lorsque nous aurons retrouvé nos cœurs, là, tu pourras lui dire. »  
Ienzo hocha de nouveau la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

« Maintenant, retourne dormir, il est tard. »  
Ienzo obéit et retourna vers la maison.

« Lexaeus, Vexen… »  
« Oui ? » Répondit le scientifique.

« Je… je pourrais vous revoir ? »

Avant même que Vexen ne réponde, Lexaeus prit les devants :

« Bien sûr. Nous viendrons ici quelques soirs. Nous pourrons parler si tu veux. »  
Dans la pénombre, ils crurent voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du garçon.

« Merci. »  
Et Ienzo rentra chez lui. Les deux Similis restèrent silencieux et sans un mot, ouvrirent un portail et rentrèrent à la Citadelle.  
Ienzo se glissa doucement dans son lit dans réveiller Lea, et fixa le plafond. Il avait tout envie de lui dire, mais Ae… Non, Lexaeus avait raison, si Lea apprenait que le Simili d'Isa était en vie, il se lancerait à sa rechercher, malgré les avertissements d'Ienzo, et ils se mettraient en danger tous les deux. Pour le moment, il fallait mieux qu'il se taise, même si Lea ne serait pas content.  
Le jeune homme fini par s'endormir, sous l'œil de la lune qui projetait ses rayons contre sa fenêtre, ainsi que d'une silhouette encapuchonnée.


	13. Autorité Supérieure

Vexen et Lexaeus étaient assis dans les laboratoires de l'Illusiocitadelle. Le Scientifique Glacial travaillait sur diverses expériences tandis que le colosse restait assis dans un coin. Ils venaient de rendre visite à Ienzo. Lea travaillait et il était seul chez lui, alors il les avait invité à venir chez lui et leur avait servi du thé pendant qu'il leur parlait du dernier monde dans lequel lui et Lea étaient allés, Le Pays des Merveilles.  
Les deux Similis connaissaient évidemment ce monde par cœur, y étant allé plusieurs fois en 10 ans, mais pour leur petit génie, c'était la première fois et il voulait tous leur raconter.

Alors, ils l'avaient laissé parler. Le petit ne s'était pas tu pour reprendre son souffle une seule seconde. Il parlait avec énergie et les deux Similis voyaient des étincelles dans ses yeux quand il parlait des découvertes mystérieuses qu'il faisait dans ce monde, et ils étaient, ou du moins il le ressentait grâce à leurs souvenirs du garçon, heureux qu'il soit toujours si passionné.

Quand Ienzo s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait trop, il s'était arrêté, avait rougi et balbutié quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Désolé ».  
À la grande surprise de Lexaeus, Vexen n'avait pas sorti de remarque glaciale du genre « Je le savais déjà » ou « Oui, tu es énervant avec tes blabla incessants. », mais il avait répondu « Non, continue, c'est intéressant. »  
Lexaeus savait pertinemment que si Vexen avait répondu ça, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ignorait ce qu'Ienzo disait, il connaissait déjà tout du Pays des Merveilles, mais parce qu'il voulait continuer de voir le garçon dont il s'était occupé pendant 6 années parler et sourire.

Le colosse sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait assez :

« Alors tous les deux, toujours ensembles en ce moment, vous formeriez un joli couple, vous savez ». La phrase fut suivit d'un rire strident.  
Lexaeus ouvrit un œil et regarda l'interlocuteur d'un air renfrogné tandis que Vexen lui, ne put se taire.  
« Que fais-tu ici, Numéro 2 ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer dans mon laboratoire. »

« Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas TON laboratoire, mais les laboratoires de l'Organisation, donc, de Xemnas. Ensuite, j'aimerais bien que l'on ne m'appelle pas par mon numéro, c'est pompeux. Moi, c'est Xigbar. »  
Vexen répondit par ce qu'il semblait être un grognement, et Xigbar continua :

« Je crois bien que le boss veut vous parlez, à vous deux. Il parait que c'est important. A propos de nouveaux membres à recruter. »  
Les deux autres Similis se regardèrent et lorsque le sniper leur fit signe de le suivre, ils ne purent qu'obéir.

Ils traversèrent les longs couloirs de l'Illusiocitadelle, avant d'arriver à la grande salle de réunion où les membres se retrouvaient souvent pour entendre Lord Xemnas parler de l'arrivée de membres, ou bien de l'avancée de Kingdom Hearts.

Ils entrèrent, et virent que le Supérieur était déjà assis sur son siège.  
Lexaeus et Vexen s'avancèrent au milieu et saluèrent le numéro 1.

« Lexaeus, Vexen, Xigbar vient de me rapporter des nouvelles pour le moins… troublantes. »

Les deux Similis se regardèrent et posèrent leurs regards sur Xemnas, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

« Apparemment, Ienzo et Lea sont vivants. »

Les deux Similis se figèrent. Ils essayèrent de dire quelques choses, mais la seule phrase cohérente qui venait à leur esprit était :

 _Merde, Merde, Merde._

« Je les pensais mort lors de la Destruction du Jardin Radieux, il y a dix ans. » le ton du Supérieur était froid, et il faisait comprendre à Vexen et Lexaeus qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Vous savez que je n'aime pas que l'on me cache de telles informations…. »

« On n'a rien caché ! » s'exclama, peut-être un peu trop rapidement, Vexen.

Le numéro 1 regarda le Scientifique Glacial :

« Vraiment ? Alors, comment expliquez-vous que depuis quelques semaines, Xigbar vous voyaient vous absenter après vos missions, spécialement pour aller au domicile dans lequel logent Ienzo et Lea ? »

 _Sale vipère_ pensa Lexaeus, mais il se tint bien de faire une remarque désobligeante, il sentait bien que l'étau se resserrait, il fallait trouver une excuse, et vite.

« Vexen a raison. Nous ne vous avions rien caché. Nous faisions... » Le colosse hésita un moment, puis repris, « Une mission de reconnaissance. »

Vexen regarda Lexaeus un moment, puis hocha la tête :

« Oui, une mission de reconnaissance, c'est ça. »

Xemnas ne sembla pas convaincu. Loin de là.

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez, précisément ? »

Les deux Similis se regardèrent et déglutirent :

« Nous… » Vexen jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, et c'était bien la première fois. Dans le fond, le scientifique devait s'y attendre. Leurs absences répétées allaient forcément attirer l'œil du Supérieur. Et maintenant, il sentait l'étau se resserrer sur eux. S'ils ne disaient pas la vérité, ils allaient être changés en Reflets, menace préférée de Xemnas, et s'ils avouaient tout, ils mettaient Ienzo en danger. Heureusement pour lui, Lexaeus sembla réfléchir plus vite, et répondit :

« Nous évaluions les capacités d'Ienzo et Lea. »  
Le scientifique regarda un instant Lexaeus et comprit, puis reprit la parole :

« Oui ! Nous vérifions qu'Ienzo et lea étaient bels et biens aptes à rejoindre les rangs de l'Organisation, nous vérifions s'ils étaient assez puissants pour devenir des Similis. Nous n'avions pas besoin de morts inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le Supérieur réfléchit un instant, puis sembla gober l'histoire que lui avait raconté les deux Similis. Mais ils savaient bien que le numéro 1 ne s'arrêterait pas là. En effet, il reprit assez vite la parole :

« Et alors ? Qu'avez-vous appris ? »  
Et à nouveau, un dilemme se posa. Ils pouvaient dire que les deux garçons ne pourraient pas se changer en Simili, mais c'était hautement improbable, Lea était un garçon au cœur puissant, et tous ceux présent dans la salle de réunion avaient été témoin des pouvoirs, certes encore endormis, mais puissants d'un Ienzo encore enfant.

Le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de protégés le garçon, s'étaient…

« Ienzo ne pourra pas y survivre. » Dit Vexen.  
« Ah oui ? » Répondit Xemnas peu convaincu par ce que le scientifique venait de lui dire. « Si je me rappelle bien de ma vie d'humain, Ienzo avait des pouvoirs encore endormis, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait 10 ans maintenant, il doit être adulte et il a dû apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, brillant comme il était, n'est-ce pas, Vexen ? »

« Certes, mais… » La voix de Vexen était incertaine, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait répondre ? Le Supérieur avait raison sur tous les points, il ne pouvait le nier, mais tout ce que le scientifique voulait, c'était protéger Ienzo, qu'il continue à vivre tranquillement dans sa minuscule maison de la Cité du Crépuscule, qu'il continue à découvrir les mondes par lui-même, et qu'il continue de vieillir avec un cœur. Ce fut Lexaeus qui reprit la parole :

« En effet, vous avez raison, Lord Xemnas. Cependant, vous rappelez-vous de l'état de santé d'Ienzo ? Le petit était très souvent malade, dû à un système immunitaire fragile. Il se trouve, malheureusement que ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec l'âge. Le pauvre garçon continue d'avoir souvent des rhumes. Même s'il arrivait à devenir un Simili, à quoi nous servirait un membre incapable de tenir quelques jours dans un environnement où le climat lui est peu favorable ? »  
Le Supérieur resta pensif. Puis, il regarda les deux Similis.

« Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que vient de dire Lexaeus. Un Simili fragile ne serait qu'une perte de temps. »

Lexaeus et Vexen sentir comme un poids s'envoler dans leurs corps. Ils pensaient tous les deux qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir et retourner à leurs occupations, mais Xigbar coupa court à leurs pensées, un rictus déformant son visage :

« Mais, dites-moi, Lord Xemnas, Il ne serait pas possible de renforcer ce système immunitaire ? »  
Le numéro 1 tourna la tête vers le sniper.

« Mais oui, Supérieur, vous savez, il suffirait de faire en sorte que le système immunitaire d'Ienzo se renforce. C'est très simple, le faire sortir souvent lui faire faire du sport, des choses du genre » Ajouta-t-il en secouant ses mains. « Une fois cela fait, il ferait un Simili d'exception. J'en suis certain. »

 _Le connard !_ Vociféra intérieurement Lexaeus.

De plus, Xemnas semblait approuver l'idée que le Numéro 3 venait de lui souffler. Dans l'esprit des deux Similis, tout s'embrouillait. Si Xemnas approuvait, il les enverrait sans aucun doute chercher Ienzo, et l'amener afin de le changer en…

Se faire dévorer par les ténèbres avait été une expérience douloureuse, très douloureuse. Et rien que de penser qu'Ienzo, que leur petit protégé allait subir la même chose qu'eux avaient subi, après tout ce qu'Even avait fait pour le protéger, il y a 10 ans…

Ils étaient prêts à tout pour le bien d'Ienzo, même si pour cela, une autre personne devrait trinquer.

Un éclair de génie traversa le scientifique. Mais oui, c'était bien sûr, il restait encore une solution, une seule et unique solution, leur dernier recours afin de protéger Ienzo de la cruelle destinée qui l'attendait le cas échéant.

C'était une solution qui plairait à tous. A la fois à Lord Xemnas, mais aussi à Lexaeus et Vexen. Après tout, c'était le seul moyen…  
« Je pense, qu'il y a une autre solution possible. » Commença Vexen. « Une solution qui nous satisferait tous, et qui nous empêcherait d'inutiles efforts. »


	14. Lea

_Enfin, la fin du service !_

Ce fut la première chose que pensa Lea lorsqu'il entendit sonner l'horloge au-dessus du lavabo où il terminait d'essuyer des assiettes. Il finit sa besogne et retira enfin son tablier.  
Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était rentrer.  
 _Et ce veinard d'Ienzo, lui, a dû finir il y a deux heures !_

Il prit reprit sa veste orangée et sortit du restaurant. Après avoir passé la journée enfermée dans les cuisines, la lumière du crépuscule lui agressa les yeux, et il fut obligé de se les couvrir s'il ne voulait pas se coltiner un sacré mal de crâne.

Une fois habitué à la lumière, il reprit son chemin. D'ici une vingtaine de minutes, il serait de retour à la maison et lui et Ienzo pourraient préparer leurs affaires afin de pouvoir partir le lendemain dès la première heure. Maitre Yen Sid voulait les envoyer dans un nouveau monde, « La Terre des Dragons » s'il se rappelait bien. Ça serait pour eux un excellent moyen de s'entrainer, Lea avec la Keyblade et Ienzo à perfectionner son odorat et ses illusions. Le jeune homme s'attendait déjà, avec un nom pareil, à devoir affronter de terribles créatures cracheuses de feu, d'immenses dragons rouges. Et bien sûr, ça serait LUI qui les achèveraient, et non Ienzo, sinon, il savait qu'il en entendrait encore parler pendant les semaines qui suivraient.

Mais le plus jeune des deux, lui, préfèrerait autant observer le monde et la manière dont il est construit plutôt que d'affronter des monstres. Il prendrait des notes pendant que Lea se battrait avec des monstres en le suppliant de venir l'aider, nom d'un chien, Ienzo, pose ce livre et bouge-toi les fesses !

Ce à quoi Ienzo répondait un « Oui, oui, deux secondes. » nonchalant et reprenait ses notes. Le rouquin se demandait parfois comment le jeune garçon pourrait se débrouiller en combat seul, il est toujours absorbé par ce qui l'entoure.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'est plus été entouré de grands esprits scientifiques et analystes, l'esprit vif d'Ienzo n'avait jamais faibli. En plus, ses études avec les deux plus puissants mages de tous les mondes réunis (Et mince, si cette légende que chaque étoile est un monde est vrai, c'est un honneur pour les deux hommes) ont aussi permis au mage de développer ses habilités.

Même si il s'en vantait rarement, il était aussi satisfait qu'Ienzo ait grandi aux côtés d'un ado « normal » comme lui. Au moins, quand il fatiguait, soit à cause de son système immunitaire, aujourd'hui parfaitement fonctionnel, soit à cause de la vitesse à laquelle son cerveau tournait, il lui suffisait de s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon et de regarder quelques émissions qu'il qualifiait de « stupides » à la télévision et ça allait mieux. Il imaginait bien le petit Ienzo, dans sa blouse trop grande, et l'horrible Even lui interdire de regarder des « débilités » à la télé et lui fourrer dans les mains un livre du genre pour les grosses têtes et de le forcer à le lire avant d'aller au lit, ce que le petit garçon faisait docilement.

Dans le fond, Lea savait qu'il déformait la réalité, mais il devait bien ne pas avoir tout inventé, et ça ne l'aurait pas étonné d'Even.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la grande place où était organisé de temps à autre le tournoi de combat de la Cité du Crépuscule (Que Lea et Ienzo avait déjà tous les deux gagné au moins une fois.), il savait qu'il était à mi-chemin de la maison.

 _~(…)~_

Ienzo était affalé sur le canapé, la télé allumé afin de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la maison vide. Il ne la regardait pas, de toute façon, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait rien de bien intellectuel, lui, il préférait lire un bon gros roman en attendant le retour de Lea.

Il avait préparé le repas pour ce soir, c'était son tour de toute façon, et avait déjà préparé ses affaires pour aller visiter la « Terre des Dragons ». Il avait déjà hâte de découvrir ces terres inconnues, de prendre des notes, et ensuite, une fois de retour, faire un rapport détaillé et minutieux à Maitre Merlin et à Maitre Yen Sid.

Puis aussi, en parler à Vexen et Lexaeus.  
Il savait très bien que les deux Similis n'étaient pas vraiment ses anciens tuteurs, mais le simple fait de leur parler réchauffait le cœur d'Ienzo. Il avait l'impression que tout espoir n'était pas perdu et qu'un jour, ça serait vraiment Even et Aeleus avec qui il parlerait de nouveau.  
Il avait aussi hâte de pouvoir dire à Lea qu'Isa… Enfin, le Simili d'Isa était en vie, rien que pour rassurer le jeune homme qui était devenu son frère.

Certes, la vie ne serait plus comme avant, le Jardin Radieux et le château, sa maison n'était plus, détruite à cause des expériences que lui et les apprentis d'Ansem le Sage avaient perpétrés, mais au moins, ils seraient de nouveau tous réunis.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et fronça les sourcils. Lea devraient être rentré depuis déjà 10 minutes et 37 secondes exactement. Certes, il aurait pu s'arrêter pour acheter quelques trucs, mais il avait promis à Ienzo qu'il rentrerait directement après le travail. En plus, le jeune mage avait préparé l'un des repas préféré de Lea, des tacos avec beaucoup d'épices, et le repas allait être froid. C'était très étrange que Lea ne se soit pas manifesté plus vite.

Ienzo soupira, ferma son livre et se leva. Si Lea ne venait pas à lui, alors il allait venir à Lea, même si cela ennuyait le jeune garçon. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le tour de la ville à la recherche de Lea.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, il sortit et se mit en route.

La nuit commençait à tomber. En effet, le crépuscule éternel de la ville commençait à se faire de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Lorsqu'Ienzo arriva sur la grande place, il vit le marchand de glace qui lui sourit. Le jeune garçon lui rendit la pareille et s'approcha.  
Le marchand de glaces de la Cité du Crépuscule était un homme qui n'était pas loin d'avoir l'âge d'Even, enfin, de Vexen. Il connaissait Ienzo et lea depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine d'années, et les deux garçons étaient ses meilleurs clients, qui faisaient concurrence avec un autre trio d'habitués, Olette, Pence et Hayner.

« Bonsoir, monsieur. » commença poliment Ienzo.  
« Bonsoir, Ienzo ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est étonnant de ne pas te voir avec Lea. Au fait, tu es venu pour acheter une glace ? À l'eau de mer, comme d'habitude ? »

Le garçon secoua doucement la tête :

« Non, malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour acheter l'une de vos glaces. Mais justement, en parlant de Lea, il n'est pas rentré chez nous, je pense qu'il doit encore trainer, mais j'aimerais bien le retrouver, l'avez-vous vu ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir, puis répondit :

« Lea ? Bien sûr, je l'ai vu passer, il allait vers la grande place, tu sais, le chemin habituel qu'il prend quand vous rentrez chez vous. Je l'ai vu passer il y a… Je dirais une dizaine de minutes ? C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas revenu, mais la Cité n'est pas si grande que ça, tu finiras bien par le retrouver, il n'a pas pu disparaître complètement de la ville ! » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Ienzo sourit et le salua avant de foncer vers la direction que le marchand avait indiquée.

Mais, plus il approchait de la place, plus son cœur se resserrait. Oui, une personne normale n'aurait pas pu quitter la Cité du Crépuscule. Mais Lea n'était pas normal. Lea était un manieur de la Keyblade. Avec le pouvoir de son arme, il pouvait voyager de mondes en mondes à sa guise. Et Ienzo, lui, ne pouvait pas.  
Enfin, si, il pouvait théoriquement. Il lui suffirait d'aller voir Maitre Yen Sid et qu'il prenne un manteau noir pour voyager par le biais des ténèbres.

Mais ensuite, comment savoir dans quel monde Lea serait allé ? Il aurait pu aller dans un monde qu'Ienzo connaissait, mais aussi dans un monde complétement différent, comment le jeune homme pouvait savoir ?!

Il fallut qu'Ienzo s'arrête et reprenne son souffle pour éviter qu'il ne fasse de l'hyperventilation.

Il s'inquiétait probablement pour rien. Lea avait peut être juste décidé de l'embêter et de se cacher, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais Ienzo avait un mauvais pressentiment, il _sentait_ que quelque chose clochait, que quelque chose était inhabituel.

Il se massa la tête… mais oui ! Sentir ! Il pouvait utiliser son pouvoir d'odorat ! Si jamais Lea était encore dans la cité, il sentirait la présence de Lea !  
Le jeune garçon leva le nez en l'air, ferma les yeux et inspira.

Des milliers d'odeurs différentes se mêlèrent dans ses narines. Le marchand de glaces, Olette, Hayner, Pence, la gentille propriétaire, le bibliothécaire grincheux, la marchande de bijoux, Lea…

 _Lea !_

Arrêtant immédiatement d'analyser les autres odeurs, Ienzo couru vers la grande place où se déroulaient les concours. Lea était encore en ville, il ne faisait donc que lui jouer un tour. Il allait en entendre parler !

Ce n'est pas qu'Ienzo déteste les farces de Lea, il trouve même amusant que le grand rouquin ait autant d'imagination. Mais là, avec son pressentiment, infondé bien sûr, et le fait qu'il aurait pu disparaître d'un claquement de doigts, Ienzo avait paniqué. Il avait juste peur de se retrouver seul.  
C'était différent, maintenant, il était devenu indépendant, et il saurait se débrouiller seul, mais ce n'était pas ça. La présence de Lea le rassurait.  
Il était la seule chose qui lui restait du Jardin Radieux. Malgré tout ce qu'Even et Xehanort lui avait fait subi, il n'avait pas pris en considération l'implication d'Ienzo dans ces expériences, c'était qu'un gamin après tout.

Et pour Ienzo, après avoir subi une deuxième fois la perte d'être chers à son cœur, la présence de Lea, qui acceptait de le garder avec lui, malgré toute les difficultés que son jeune âge et que sa fragilité impliquait, le faisait se sentir protégé, alors le perdre, et se retrouver seul, encore, il ne savait pas vraiment si il le supporterait ou pas.

C'est alors que, lorsqu'il arriva, l'odeur de Lea se fit surpuissante. Ienzo leva la tête en souriant, heureux d'avoir retrouvé le rouquin.

« Lea ! »

C'est alors que son sourire disparu :

« Lea… ? »


	15. Me protéger

Ce fut presque immédiat. A la seconde même où Ienzo vit Lea inconscient sur les épaules d'une figure au manteau noir, capuche rabattue, à la silhouette énorme, accompagné d'une seconde figure, elle-même vêtu de la fabrique noir, Ienzo ferma les yeux et renifla l'air.

 _Pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est eux, pitié, pitié, pitié…_

Ienzo rouvrit les yeux.

« Vexen… ? Lexaeus… ? »  
Les deux figures se retournèrent d'un même geste.

« C'est… C'est bien vous… ? »

Avec une lenteur qu'Ienzo trouva déconcertante, les deux concernés se découvrirent la tête, dévoilant leurs visages au jeune mage. Ce fut le plus âgé qui le premier prit la parole :

« Ce n'était pas prévu que tu interviennes, Ienzo. »

« Hein ?... Que… Quoi ? » Furent les seuls mots que le jeune garçon put sortir de sa bouche. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Lea, dont une fine ligne de sang coulait de son front. Immédiatement, Ienzo paniqua :

« Lea ?! Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?! C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ?! »

Les deux Similis se jetèrent un regard. A quoi bon lui mentir, il ne les croirait même pas.

« Ienzo… » Commença Lexaeus.

« Vous… Vous l'avez tabassé ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ?! »

« Rien du tout, Ienzo, mais... »  
« Mais alors pourquoi vous lui avez fait… »  
« Mais vas-tu te calmer, bon sang ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Vexen qui parla. Ienzo fut étonné du ton employé par le scientifique, mais le fait est qu'il obéit et se tut.

« Enfin. » Soupira Vexen, « Tu t'es calmé, donc on peut t'expliquer. »

Le Simili s'approcha et se mit au même niveau que Lexaeus :

« Xemnas a découvert votre existence. »

« Quoi ? Mais… Comment ? Je n'ai rien dit à Lea ! Il ignore tout, je vous assure ! »

« Je te crois, Ienzo, je te crois. Mais Xigbar, le Simili de Braig nous a suivis et lui, il l'a dit à Lord Xemnas.»

« Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, Ienzo » Dit Lexaeus en secouant la tête, « Le Supérieur vous voulait dans nos rangs, mais notre priorité première a été de vouloir te protéger. »

« En tabassant Lea ?! »

« Mais tu vas nous laissez finir ?! » Coupa Vexen, agacé, « Nous avons tout fait pour t'écarter de ses pensées, nous ne pouvions pas dire que tu n'étais pas assez puissant, on ne nous aurait pas cru, alors on a dit que tu étais encore très fragile, et que tu ne pourrais pas devenir un Simili, au moins, Xemnas t'aurait épargné, mais… mais Xigbar a dit qu'on pouvait te rendre plus fort, et le Supérieur semblait approuvé cette idée. Nous étions coincés, Ienzo, nous devions trouver un moyen pour que tu ne subisses pas ce que nous avons subi. »

Ienzo resta silencieux, même s'il ne disait rien, les deux Similis savaient que le jeune homme avait compris où ils voulaient en venir.

« Alors, il fallait une distraction, c'est ça ? » Dit doucement le jeune homme.

Les deux Similis hochèrent la tête :

« Lea était le candidat parfait. Il est manieur de la Keyblade, Ienzo, avec lui, on pourrait reformer Kingdom Hearts plus rapidement, et retrouver nos cœurs plus rapidement ! Lord Xemnas était si enthousiaste à cette idée qu'il t'a immédiatement oublié ! Si nous ramenons Lea, alors tu pourras être en sécurité, et l'Organisation ne s'intéressera plus du tout à toi ! »

« Mais qui vous dit que Lea veut vous rejoindre ! »

« Ienzo, Ienzo. » Dit Vexen en secouant la tête, « Au vu de la situation, c'est loin d'être une histoire de choix. Et tu sais ce qu'il aurait répondu, si on avait proposé…»

« Mais bien évidemment que je le sais ! »S'exclama Ienzo, « Il vous aurait dit non ! Il a déjà des souvenirs assez mauvais de vous, et si en plus vous lui disiez ce que vous allez lui… lui faire ! »

« Tu comprends donc pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas lui demander ! Notre ordre est très simple. Nous devons ramener Lea au QG de l'Organisation le plus rapidement possible, afin qu'il devienne un Simili. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ?! »  
Ienzo se tenait devant les Similis, les bras écartés, épuisé par sa course, avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Si nous faisons ça, Ienzo. » Répondit Lexaeus d'une voix plus douce, « C'est uniquement pour te protéger. »  
Le jeune mage partit dans un rire nerveux et amer :

« Pour me protéger ?! Mais vous ne me protégez pas, là ! Au contraire, vous m'arrachez la personne avec qui je vis depuis 10 ans ! Et pour vous, c'est ça, votre définition de me « protéger » ? »

Lexaeus se souvint alors, à l'expression qu'avait Ienzo, des colères et des caprices que piquait le petit garçon au château. Généralement, il restait planté là, les poings sur les hanches à regarder son interlocuteur avec un air furibond qu'il savait très bien prendre pour un enfant. Puis, il disait qu'on ne lui faisait jamais plaisir et se mettait en colère. Une fois, il avait voulu un petit chien, et Even avait refusé catégoriquement, Dilan était allergique, et un chien au château serait une tâche de plus que personne n'avait besoin à ce moment-là. Oh, quelle colère avait piqué Ienzo. Il n'avait plus parlé à Even pendant des semaines, et malgré qu'on le privait de glaces, ou même d'aller lire à la bibliothèque, le garçon restait en colère et refusait même de regarder le vieil homme dans les yeux.

Mais Ienzo était un garçon intelligent, et à chaque fois, au bout d'un moment et avec du recul, il se rendait compte des raisons pour laquelle on lui avait refusé son caprice. Il avait fini par se rendre compte qu'un chien au château aurait été un travail monstrueux, et que cela aurait gêné Dilan dans son travail plus qu'autre chose, il avait demandé pardon à Even, et le scientifique avait accepté ses excuses, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Alors pourquoi là, ça serait différent, Ienzo serait bien sûr en colère, il ferait la tête, mais finirait par comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ça, et sa vie reprendrait tranquillement.

Si Lexaeus prenait le problème de façon calme et posé, Vexen n'était pas de cet avis-là. Il était déjà assez contrarié et la colère d'Ienzo ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Il décida alors d'utiliser son autorité contre Ienzo, ça marchait toujours

« Ienzo, tu n'as pas à protester ! Je suis ton tuteur, et tu dois m'obéir ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

Le scientifique cligna des yeux s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais Ienzo le devança :

« Vous pensez que vous faites ça pour mon bien, mais en réalité, vous faites ça pour vous ! Ça vous arrange bien d'avoir un nouveau membre pour retrouver vos cœurs ! Si vraiment vous vouliez faire ça pour moi, vous seriez venu me voir, vous m'auriez demandé, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?! »

« Parce que tu aurais refusé, quelle question ! » Protesta Vexen.

« Exactement, alors maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, lâchez Lea ! »

A ces mots, Ienzo se mit à courir vers les deux Similis, mais il fut bientôt bloqué par d'énormes pics de glaces qui l'entourèrent, et l'enfermèrent dans une prison gelée. Le jeune homme frappa contre la paroi avec toute la force de ses bras, mais rien n'y fit, les pics ne bougèrent pas. De l'autre côté, le reflet déformé d'Even le regardait, mais le mage ne pouvait voir l'expression qu'il avait.

« Je suis désolé, Ienzo. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, tu comprendras avec le recul. » Le scientifique se tourna vers Lexaeus, « Rentrons. »  
Le colosse hocha la tête et ouvrit un portail ténébreux.

Mais, juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dedans, les Similis sentirent une vive chaleur ainsi que de sonores crépitements dans leurs dos. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, Ienzo se tenait au milieu d'une flaque d'eau, un gros livre à la main.

Ses joues étaient rouges et les extrémités de ses vêtements étaient noircies par les flammes qui l'avaient libérée de sa prison de glace.

Un rictus arrogant se dessina sur son visage habituellement si calme.

« Vous pensiez qu'un simple sort Glacier me retiendrais assez longtemps ? » Il rit nerveusement, « Je me suis entrainé aux cotés de Maitre Yen Sid et de Merlin l'Enchanteur, les deux mages les plus puissants de tous les mondes ! Je ne suis pas un petit magicien de pacotille ! »

Maitre Yen Sid avait toujours dit à Ienzo que sur un champ de bataille, il ne fallait jamais montrer ses sentiments à l'ennemi, car cela pourrait nous être désavantageux. Il fallait rester de marbre. Lea lui, ne savait pas très bien le faire, il montrait très souvent on enthousiasme, ou son désarroi. Ienzo imaginait bien le combat qu'avait dû livrer Lea contre les deux Similis, et la rage qu'il avait dû exprimer.

Mais le plus jeune, lui, il savait bien cacher sa peur.

C'est pour ça que lorsque ses deux tuteurs, non, les Similis de ses deux tuteurs invoquèrent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers lui, il ne bougea pas, il ne recula pas.  
Lexaeus essaya une dernière fois de convaincre Ienzo d'abandonner :

« Ienzo, s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre. »

« Je comprends parfaitement, et c'est bien pour ça que je veux vous arrêter. Je sais me défendre, et « L'Organisation » ne me fait pas peur. »

Les deux Similis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête :

« Si on l'assomme seulement…. »

« Quelques secondes, pas plus. Même juste l'immobiliser…. »

« On pourrait partir. »

Là aussi, Ienzo ne montra pas la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre.


	16. Indépendant

« C-Comment ?! »

Ce fut bien le seul mot qui put sortir de la bouche de Vexen.

Le scientifique jeta un regard vers son compagnon de combat. Il était dans le même état que lui, épuisé, genou à terre.

En face d'eux, il y avait Ienzo. Le garçon était en sueur. Il tenait à bout de bras Lea, et son livre de l'autre.

Il était épuisé, et si l'un des deux Simili se relevait, il n'aurait plus la force de jeter un seul sort.

Un long silence s'installa, puis Vexen reprit la parole :

« Des sorts de type Z… »

« Les plus puissants qui existent. » Répondit Ienzo. « Maitre Yen Sid me les a appris. C'est extrêmement dur de savoir les maitriser. »

Lexaeus fit une tentative pour se relever sur son Tomahawk, mais il ne réussit pas.

« N'approchez pas. » Dit Ienzo sur la défensive. « Je peux encore me battre. »

« Ienzo… » Tenta Vexen, « Ecoute nous, bon sang… »

« Vexen. »

Le scientifique se tourna vers le colosse :

« Regarde-le, Vexen, regarde Ienzo. »

Le vieil homme détourna le regard et le posa sur le jeune homme. Il était épuisé, ça se voyait, il n'aurait pas la force de lancer un autre sort, et s'évanouirait probablement d'épuisement s'il faisait un effort de plus. Mais il gardait sa main tendu vers ses ennemis, vers eux. Il avait dans les yeux comme une flamme qui brulait ardemment. Il était prêt à continuer, jusqu'au bout, et pour une seule et unique raison.

Lea.

« Est-ce que tu crois un instant qu'il pourrait craindre Xemnas, Vexen ? Répond sincèrement. »

Le scientifique ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

Lexaeus avait raison. Ienzo était exceptionnel. Et Lea aussi.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient mis le jeune rouquin au défi, ce dernier s'était défendu corps et âme, et c'est uniquement parce que Lexaeus a pu l'assommer par surprise qu'ils avaient mis le manieur de Keyblade à terre.

« Ienzo a réussi à nous vaincre à lui seul. Il maitrise des sorts de type Z. Imagine un seul instant de le voir lui et Lea devant d'autres membres de l'Organisation ? »

« Ils… »

« Ils sauraient se défendre. » Le colosse ferma les yeux. « Ce n'est plus un enfant, Vexen, ce ne sont plus les gamins que l'on a connu. Ienzo n'est plus l'enfant fragile que l'on connaissait, c'est devenu un guerrier redoutable. Et que dire de Lea ? As-tu vu avec quelle agilité il esquivait nos attaques ? Il dansait presque avec les flammes qu'il nous lançait.»

« … Tu as raison, Lexaeus. Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de ce qu'ils deviendront. »

Les deux Similis purent se hisser sur leurs deux jambes, et Ienzo fit un mouvement de recul :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ienzo. Nous n'attaquerons pas. »  
Le jeune mage ne sut pourquoi, mais il baissa lentement sa main et son livre disparut dans un nuage de ténèbres.

Vexen ouvrit un portail ténébreux :

« Lexaeus, nous avons échoué. Lea est bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y parait. Il a simplement disparu. Il a dû aller dans un autre monde, mais nous ignorons lequel. »

« Ils ne nous croiront pas, Vexen. »

« Peut-être, mais au moins, nous gagnerons du temps. » Il regarda Ienzo. « Je te dirais bien de préparer tes valises et de partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, mais… »

« Mais je reste ici. » Répondit catégoriquement Ienzo. « J'y ai vécu pendant 10 ans, je ne vais pas partir comme ça… pas encore. » Prit-il la peine d'ajouter.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupire.

« Alors rentrons, Lexaeus. »

Le colosse hocha la tête et avant d'entrer dans le portail, les deux Similis s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Ienzo :

« Tu… Tu as bien grandi. » Dit Lexaeus avant de disparaître.  
Le scientifique resta quelques instants à contempler le jeune mage qui tenait encore Lea, inconscient.  
Les Similis ne ressentent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Les « Sentiments » qui parfois les habitent, ce ne sont que des brides de souvenirs de leurs anciennes vies, bien sûr. C'est ce que le Supérieur a dit, et Vexen l'avait bien vu, en 10 ans.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, en regardant Ienzo, ce sentiment semblait si réel ?

Le vieil homme ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Ienzo le regarda.

« Je vais… rentrer… Lea a besoin qu'on le soigne, et même si je connais des sorts puissants, ça sera plus pratique à la maison… »  
Le jeune homme se retourna et commença à marcher, trainant le corps inconscient de Lea avec lui.

« Ienzo ! Attends ! »

Le jeune mage se retourna et regarda Vexen.

« Je… » Le numéro 4 poussa un soupire. Pourquoi c'était si dur ?

« Oui, Vexen ? » Plus de colère dans la voix. Elle était redevenue calme et posée.

« … je suis fier de toi. » Et il disparut dans le portail.  
Ienzo regarda quelques temps le portail lentement disparaître, et une fois qu'il ne resta plus que lui et Lea sur la place, il repartit vers chez eux.

 _ **~(…)~**_

Ce fut plus long de rentrer à la maison. Ienzo ne voulait pas qu'on le voit trainer Lea jusqu'à chez eux.

Une fois arrivé, il posa Lea sur son lit et alla fermer tout. Les volets, les fenêtres, et la porte à clé. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les voit. Il voulait juste être seul avec Lea.

Après avoir vérifié que tout était fermé, il alla dans la salle de bain, et mouilla un gant. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Lea grognait et semblait se réveiller. Il tourna la tête et regarda Ienzo avec des yeux mi-clos.

« Ienzo… c'est toi ? »  
Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête en passant le gant sur le front du roux.

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer les derniers instants avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Lorsque ça lui revint, il essaya de se relever, mais Ienzo l'en empêcha :

« Pas trop brusquement. Tu risques de t'évanouir encore. »

« Ienzo ! C'était Even, et Aeleus ! Ils sont en vie ! Ils ont essayé de me… ! »  
« Je sais. » Coupa Ienzo. « Je sais. »

Le rouquin le regarda attentivement. Il parut d'abord étonné, puis il fronça les sourcils :

« « Je sais. » ? Ienzo ? »

Le jeune garçon refusait de regarder Lea dans les yeux. Il lui devait bien la vérité. Mais il ignorait comment le manieur de Keyblade allait réagir.

« Ienzo ? » Répéta Lea, « Tu… tu savais ? Tu savais qu'ils étaient en vie ? »

Les yeux de Lea descendirent le long du corps d'Ienzo. Il avait les mains et les joues rouges, et le bout de ses vêtements étaient brulés. Pas par ses flammes bien sûr, il s'en serait souvenu. Et il se rappelait aussi que ni Even et Aeleus, lorsqu'ils l'avaient attaqué, n'avait utilisé de sorts de flammes, d'ailleurs, ça ne semblait pas être leurs sorts de prédilection. Alors… Ienzo ? Mais pourquoi ses vêtements auraient brulé ? Il ne se serait pas infligé ça lui-même.

« Je… oui. » fut la seule réponse d'Ienzo. « … Excuse-moi… ça fait plusieurs semaines que je le sais, Lea. Je les avais sentis. Alors une fois, quand tu dormais, je suis allé dehors et… je les ai vus. Vexen et Lexaeus. Ce sont les… les « Similis » d'Even et Aeleus. En fait, ce sont leurs corps, mais ils n'ont plus de cœurs. Plus d'émotions. Je… je t'assure, je voulais te le dire ! Ils sont dans une Organisation, et Isa, enfin, son Simili y est aussi ! »

« Isa ? Isa est en vie !? »

« Non, son Simili. Il n'a plus de cœur, lui aussi… à cause de… tu sais. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! »

Le ton de Lea avait peut-être été plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, car Ienzo baissa un peu plus les yeux.

« Je t'assure que je voulais te le dire ! Mais…mais Vexen et Lexaeus m'ont dit de ne rien dire. »

« Et tu les as écouté ?! Ils ont essayé de me kidnapper ! »

« J-Je sais ! Mais je ne savais pas à ce moment-là ! Ils ont dit que si je te le disais, on se mettait en danger, que… qu'on nous ferait rejoindre l'Organisation, et… et… qu'on nous changerait en Similis, nous aussi ! Qu'on nous retirerait nos cœurs ! Je… J'ai pensé que c'était mieux de ne pas te le dire ! Et… et tu détestais Even et Aeleus, mais… mais pour moi, c'était comme ma famille ! Et… Et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, je ne pensais pas, je ne savais pas ! »

Le jeune garçon étouffa un sanglot, ce qui calma Lea. Le rouquin se redressa et serra Ienzo dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon sanglota un peu et reprit :

« Je te cherchais partout… et… et quand j'ai vu qu'ils allaient t'emmener… je ne voulais pas être seul, tu es comme ma famille, Lea ! »

« … Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ? » Demanda Lea en pointant les bouts brulés de la tunique d'Ienzo. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements et secoua la tête :

« Non, c'est moi. Ils ont voulu me ralentir en m'entourant de glace pour partir avec toi, alors j'ai utilisé un Brasier Z pour m'en sortir rapidement, c'est ça qui a dû brûler. »

« Ils nous ont épargné, alors ? »  
« Oui, je les ai combattus et j'ai gagné. Alors ils sont partis. Normalement, ils ne viendront plus. »  
« Ils te l'ont juré ? Ienzo, excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à les croire. »

« Ils semblaient… Ils semblaient sincères, Lea. Mais si Vexen et Lexaeus ne nous ennuieront plus, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on est hors de danger. Ils vont essayer de retenir les autres membres, mais au bout d'un moment, ils nous reprendront en chasse. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Ienzo ? » Demanda Lea. « On a rien fait de mal ! Je veux dire, pendant 10 ans on a juste exploré des mondes et tué des Sans-Cœurs, c'est gênant pour eux ? »

Le jeune mage secoua la tête :

« Je ne crois pas. Mais cette… Organisation n'est pas complète d'après Vexen. Il leur faut d'autres membres, des membres puissants. Et on est à leur goût je crois. En tout cas, c'est ce que leur leader pense. »

« Le leader ? »

« Oui… Vexen et Lexaeus disent qu'il s'appelle Xemnas… et c'est… enfin. »

Ienzo n'eut pas à en dire plus pour que Lea comprenne :

« Le Simili de Xehanort, uh ? »

Le mage hocha la tête.

« Il ne nous laissera pas tranquille celui-là… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Lea ? » Demanda timidement Ienzo.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas… »  
Ienzo baissa les yeux et contempla ses chaussures. Lea le regarda et ses lèvres se serrèrent en une fine ligne :

« Hey, t'en veut pas, petit génie, ce n'est pas de ta faute, okay ? »

« … »

« Hey. Je ne t'en veux pas, je t'ai dit. Tu n'avais pas le choix, et tu pensais faire la bonne chose. »

Ienzo ne répondit pas, et Lea roula des yeux. Quand il s'en voulait, il ne faisait pas semblant, Ienzo. Il fallait encore que Lea lui remonte le moral.

Le jeune homme saisit alors Ienzo et se mit à le chatouiller et lui frotter les cheveux, sans prendre en compte les protestations du plus jeune.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il avait eu son compte, il le lâcha :

« Idiot. » Dit simplement Ienzo en souriant.

« Idiot toi-même. » Répondit Lea en lui tirant la langue.

Ienzo regarda le rouquin en souriant et le serra dans ses bras. Lea fut d'abord surpris, mais rendit le geste au petit génie.

« Merci, Lea. »

« De rien, Ienzo. »

Mais dans le fond, Ienzo avait raison. Ils allaient bientôt avoir une Organisation entière à leurs trousses, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?


	17. Le manoir du crépuscule

« Lea ! Debout ! »

L'intéressé grogna et rabattit ses couvertures sur son visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, les coups à la porte reprirent, et la voix d'Ienzo raisonna :

« Lea ! C'est important ! Maitre Yen Sid et le Roi Mickey veulent nous parler. Dépêche-toi ! »

« Ouais… J'arrive… j'arrive… »  
Il fallut quelques minutes à Lea pour enfin sortir de son cocon et posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid de sa chambre.

Depuis qu'Ienzo et Lea avaient déménagé à la Tour Mystérieuse, les deux garçons avaient enfin bénéficié de chambres à part.

Certes, durant un mois, l'Organisation s'était désintéressé d'eux. Le mensonge de Vexen et Lexaeus avait marché après tout. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait bien fallu que la supercherie soit découverte.

Ce fut Ienzo qui sentit le premier que quelque chose était différent. Littéralement.

Lea avait bien failli se faire embrocher par une des lances de Dilan… Du moins, son Simili. Ienzo l'avait senti toute la journée, et il avait bien prévenu le rouquin d'être très prudent. Heureusement qu'il était très agile et qu'il esquiva de justesse l'attaque. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'affronter le Simili, il avait juste foncé chez eux. Ienzo, de son coté, s'était fait attaqué par un membre qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lui avait juste dit qu'il s'appelait « Luxord ». Il avait bien failli finir enfermer dans une carte à jouer, s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fuir.

Ils avaient bien sûr prévu cette éventualité, juste au cas où, leurs valises étaient faites. Grâce à la Keyblade de Lea, ils avaient voyagé de mondes en mondes, juste pour brouiller les pistes, et ils étaient allé dans le seul endroit où ils se savaient en sécurité, à la Tour Mystérieuse.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Maitre Yen Sid, ce dernier avait accepté de les héberger pour les protéger de l'Organisation.

Depuis, ils n'avaient plus eu de problèmes avec aucun membres, ils devaient les chercher activement, bien sûr, mais au moins, ils ignoraient où ils se trouvaient.

Cependant, le vieux sage avait posé une condition. Ils pouvaient s'entrainer, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, il ne fallait pas qu'ils partent de la Tour, juste pour être sûr.

Depuis les évènements avec Vexen et Lexaeus, Lea et Ienzo n'avait plus revu le Roi Mickey, mais il était récemment revenu, et il avait besoin de l'aide d'Ienzo et Lea pour quelque chose d'important, mais les deux garçons ignoraient la nature exacte de cette aide. C'était probablement pour ça que le Roi voulait les voir tous les deux.

Le rouquin se leva et traina des pieds. Il n'allait pas se laver, parce que monsieur Ienzo lui avait intimé de se presser. Il enfila donc rapidement son t-shirt et sa veste et sortit de la chambre, où Ienzo l'attendait déjà. On avait dû le réveiller lui aussi, car ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens, et il avait l'œil agar.

« Tu sais pour quoi c'est ? » Demanda Lea.  
« J'en sais aussi peu que toi. Juste qu'apparemment ça serait très important, et que c'est pour ça que le Roi veut nous voir immédiatement. Tu penses qu'on pourra sortir de la Tour ? »  
C'était un sujet qui tenait à cœur à Ienzo. Même si il savait pertinemment que rester dans la Tour était pour son bien, il commençait à s'ennuyer, et Lea aussi.

Les deux se mirent alors en route vers le bureau de Maitre Yen Sid.

Une fois devant, alors qu'Ienzo s'apprêtait à frapper, Lea n'attendit même pas et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune garçon roula des yeux et suivit son compagnon.

« Bonjour, Maitre Yen Sid. » dit Ienzo poliment en entrant, « Bonjour, votre Majesté. » continua-t-il en regardant le roi souris.

Mickey sourit aux deux garçons, et le vieux sorcier leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

« Les garçons, j'espère que vous allez bien. » Commença Mickey en souriant, « Ienzo, tu vas mieux ? »

Lorsque Mickey était revenu, il venait du Manoir Oblivion, et avait dit à Ienzo qu'il avait vu Lexaeus. Malheureusement ce dernier était décédé lors d'un affrontement, et Ienzo avait été un peu secoué par la nouvelle. Cependant, le plus jeune gardait espoir, après tout, il restait Vexen, non ? Mickey ne l'avait pas vu, il devait donc être encore en vie, non ?

Le jeune homme répondit par l'affirmative, et le roi en fut un peu plus rassuré.

« Bien, vous savez que je vous avais dit que j'aurais… peut-être besoin de votre aide pour une mission de la plus haute importance ? »  
Les deux hochèrent la tête :

« Eh bien, je crois que le moment est venu. »

« Ah ouais ? » Dit Lea, « On va quitter la Tour alors ? »

« Mais… » Hésita Ienzo, « Et l'Organisation ? »

« Justement, » reprit Mickey, « Votre mission va être d'aider à la destruction de l'Organisation. »

« Comment ça, les détruire ? » s'exclama Lea. « On va pas tous les tuer ?! Il y a Isa dans cette Organisation, il y a mon meilleur ami ! »

« Et… et il y a encore d'autres apprentis ! Enfin, leurs Similis » Compléta Ienzo, « Il faut les aider ! »

« Ienzo, Lea. » Dit simplement Yen Sid, « Ils vous ont attaqués, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible… malgré tout ce que vous ont dit Vexen et Lexaeus… de récupérer leur cœurs. Ils resteront comme ça à jamais. Il vaut mieux, avant qu'il n'y ait plus de dégats, que d'autres personnes, comme vous, se retrouvent pourchassées… d'y mettre un terme. »

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, mais ne protestèrent plus.

« Je sais que ça doit être dur à entendre pour vous, mais il faut agir. Je… je connais quelqu'un. » Ajouta Mickey. « Il s'agit d'un… groupe de personnes qui vont essayer de… c'est compliqué… de protéger une personne qui pourrait mettre fin à l'Organisation. »

« _Une_ Personne ? Ce n'est pas un peu ridicule ? » Questionna Lea.

« Croyez bien que non. Sora est quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de les vaincre tous. Mais il faut le protéger coute que coute, et c'est alors qu'un groupe agit dans l'ombre dans ce but. J'ai parlé de vous à leur leader, et il semble intéressé. »

« Parlé de nous ? » Demanda Ienzo, « De quelle manière ? »

« J'ai simplement dis que je connaissais deux jeunes gens soudés et de confiance, qui serait prêts à se battre. Un mage surpuissant, et un autre manieur de Keyblade. »  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

« Pourquoi pas, après tout. On quitterait la Tour… »

« Et si c'est un bien que l'Organisation soit détruite, alors on est prêt à se battre. »

Le roi sourit aux deux jeunes garçons et invoqua sa Keyblade.

« Alors suivez-moi. » Ienzo et Lea se levèrent et approchèrent du roi souris, qui leva sa Keyblade en l'air, et dans un flash de lumière, ils arrivèrent devant un manoir, qui faisait face à une dense forêt. Lea leva le nez en l'air et s'exclama :

« Hey ! Mais on est à la Cité du Crépuscule ! Mais oui, je connais ce manoir, on y est déjà allé ! »  
« C'est ici qu'on nous attend ? » Questionna Ienzo.

Le roi hocha la tête :

« Woh, alors, il y avait un QG destiné à éliminer l'Organisation depuis tout ce temps devant nos yeux ? » Dit Lea.  
« Seulement depuis un an environ. » Répondit Mickey. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et suivirent les pas du Roi Souris. Le manoir était bien plus petit que la Tour Mystérieuse, mais il n'empêcha que la bâtisse semblait bien plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait paraître à l'extérieur. Ienzo et Lea se souvenait bien que le manoir était un endroit où ils allaient assez souvent, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur, mais Lea avait dit à Ienzo qu'il savait d'expériences que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'entrer sans permission là-dedans.

Le moins âgé le savait, Lea faisait référence au château du Jardin Radieux. Il se rappelait, lui et Isa entrait souvent en douce pour explorer, et se faisait toujours chasser par Aeleus et Dilan, une fois, ils avaient même croisé Ienzo alors qu'ils se faisaient poursuivre par les deux gardes, et le plus jeune avait indiqué sans aucune forme de pitié pour les deux adolescents leur cachette. Puis une fois, ce fut Braig qui les attrapa, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à servir de cobayes pour les expériences de Maitre Xehanort. Alors Ienzo comprenait la réticence de Lea.

Le manoir semblait abandonné depuis un moment, cependant, plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus les lieux semblaient avoir été aménagé pour y vivre. Il y avait des chambres, au moins, pensa Lea, ils ne dormiraient pas par terre, c'est déjà ça.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grosse porte que le roi poussa.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la décoration de cette pièce faisait tâche avec l'intérieur du manoir. Elle était plus sombre, et était bourrée de matériels électroniques en tout genre. Des milliers d'écran d'ordinateur étaient réunis, avec un seul siège en face d'eux pour les regarder. Le regard d'Ienzo s'attarda sur cette installation.

Oui, bien sûr, ça lui rappelait tellement le Jardin Radieux, la grande salle où les scientifiques faisaient leurs expériences. Il y avait dans cette salle un ordinateur immense, où Maitre Ansem gardait ses recherches.

Il avait, pour éviter que des personnes aux mauvaises intentions (L'image de Maitre Xehanort vint à l'esprit d'Ienzo.) ne s'emparent de ses précieuses informations, il avait créé et modifié un programme de sécurité. Ienzo s'en souvenait, le vieil homme lui avait dit ce jour-là en souriant que le programme avait un nom. C'était idiot, avait répondu Ienzo, les programme n'ont pas de noms. Le sage avait ri à la remarque du garçonnet et lui avait dit que maintenant, si, et que ce programme s'appelait Tron.

Ce jour-là, le vieil homme avait dit à Ienzo que lorsqu'il serait assez grand, lui aussi serait capable de créer des programmes aussi difficiles que ça, et qu'il lui apprendrait.

Ienzo sourit doucement. Avec le recul, il aurait tellement aimé que ces temps-là, au Jardin Radieux ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Lorsque Maitre Xehanort les avaient convaincus, lui et les autres apprentis, que Maitre Ansem représentait un danger, il l'avait cru. Il regrettait tellement maintenant.

Even et Aeleus lui manquait terriblement, mais Maitre Ansem aussi. C'était le vieil homme qui avait adopté Ienzo, pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve à l'orphelinat. Il connaissait très bien ses parents, et il s'était dit que ce n'était pas plus mal pour le petit garçon qu'il grandisse au château. Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé, il était toujours enthousiaste à l'idée d'emmener le petit manger une glace à l'eau de mer, ou même de parler avec lui.

Mais le passé appartient au passé. Maitre Ansem n'est plus, Aeleus non plus, et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il advenait de Vexen. Maintenant, il est avec Lea, et il est heureux avec lui, alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna en même temps que Lea :

« Ienzo, Lea. » Dit Mickey, « Laissez-moi vous présenter DiZ. »


	18. DiZ

Lorsque la silhouette entra, Lea et Ienzo restèrent silencieux. L'homme était plus grand que Lea, et sa seule présence rendait l'atmosphère lourde. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de mage noire aux bordures dorées. Une cape couleur bordeaux posait sur ses épaules, et au niveau du coup, un foulard gris cachait sa nuque. Quant à son visage… il n'en avait pas. Il était recouvert d'un ruban rouge de même couleur que sa cape. Deux ceintures noires couvraient son œil gauche, laissant uniquement un iris rougeâtres les fixer. Sa peau était bronzée, ou du moins, c'est ce que les deux garçons pensaient, au vu du peu de peau que la figure laissait de visible.

« Alors, c'est vous, DiZ. » Dit Lea en inspectant l'homme de haut en bas.

Le seul œil visible de l'homme se tourna vers Lea, et le rouquin se sentit immédiatement intimidé. Finalement, se dit il, il aurait dû imiter Ienzo et ne rien dire du tout.

« DiZ. » Dit alors Mickey, « Je vous ai parlé de ces alliés, et j'aimerais vous les présenter. Voici Lea. » Continua-t-il en pointant le roux, « C'est le manieur de Keyblade, et le pyrokinésiste. Il est redoutable en combat. Il est extrêmement agile, et sa magie des flammes est excellente. »

« Extraordinaire, même. » Répondit Lea en se gonflant le ventre, « Je suis un véritable maître en la matière. Je danse avec mes flammes ! »

« Je suis bien obligé d'approuver ce que vient de dire Lea. » Sourit Mickey. « Mais laissez-moi vous présenter le second membre de ce duo, il s'agit… »

« Ienzo. » Coupa DiZ.

Le roi se stoppa et regarda l'homme.

« Vous…. Vous le connaissez ? » Demanda Mickey. Il se tourna vers Ienzo. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, aussi confus que le roi et Lea.

« J'ai entendu des Similis parler de lui au château Oblivion. »

« Des… Similis, vous dites ? » Tenta Ienzo. « … Lexaeus et Vexen ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et Ienzo s'emballa :

« Je sais que Lexaeus est mort, mais vous, vous savez surement, Vexen est-il encore en vie ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes du sort de Simili ? Ils n'ont pourtant aucuns droits, même pas celui de vivre. »

Ienzo s'arrêta, surpris par le ton employé par l'homme, mais reprit contenance et continua :

« Oui, car ces personnes se sont occupées de moi lorsqu'elles étaient humaines. Alors il est naturel que je m'inquiète du sort de leurs Simili. »

DiZ regarda Ienzo pendant un moment.

« Si c'est que tu veux savoir, alors je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. Vexen s'est fait éliminer par un membre de son propre camp, Saïx. »

La petite lueur d'espoir qu'Ienzo avait construite fut immédiatement détruite. Alors les deux étaient morts. Le Simili d'Isa avait tué son tortionnaire. Après tout, se dit le jeune mage, ce n'est que justice, rien que de la pure vengeance, et peut être que Lea serait rassuré d'apprendre que l'homme qui détestait plus que tout au monde était maintenant rayé de la carte. Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule, et la voix de Lea dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé, Ienzo… Sincèrement. »

Et c'était vrai. Une part du cœur de Lea se disait qu'Isa leur avait rendu justice en agissant ainsi, mais une autre se mettait à la place de la personne qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. C'était comme si on venait de lui apprendre que le Simili de son meilleur ami s'était fait tuer par Vexen, et il comprenait la douleur que devait ressentir le petit génie. Il regarda DiZ et dit, en colère :

« Hey, vous y allez pas avec des baguettes, vous ! La subtilité, ça existe, vous savez ! »

« Ça va, Lea… Je ne me faisais plus trop d'espoirs de toute façon. » La voix d'Ienzo était calme, trop calme au goût de Lea. Le plus jeune regarda DiZ, « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »

Le dénommé DiZ ne répondit pas, et Mickey, après s'être assuré qu'Ienzo était en état de continuer, reprit la parole :

« Ienzo s'entraine depuis l'âge de 10 ans aux côtés de Merlin et de Maitre Yen Sid, deux mages extrêmement puissants. Il est un excellent élève, et son panel de sorts de type Z est impressionnant. C'est aussi un maître des illusions, un don rare. De plus il possède la capacité de sentir les ténèbres des gens, mais ça, vous avez déjà quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ienzo sait sentir les ténèbres ? » S'étonna Lea.

Quant à Ienzo, il ne disait rien. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, car il sentait le regard de ce « DiZ » peser sur lui. Pourquoi cet homme le fixait-il ? Et comment est-ce qu'il connaissait Vexen et Lexaeus ?

DiZ répondit à la question de Lea en faisant entrer deux autres personnes dans la salle. L'une d'elle était une silhouette dans un manteau noir comme ceux de l'Organisation, et si elle n'avait pas retiré sa capuche, Ienzo et Lea aurait pu le prendre pour Lexaeus tant il était musclé. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, et une peau aussi halée que DiZ. Il semblait mal à l'aise de se montrer ainsi découvert, et ses iris dorés préféraient regarder le plafond plutôt que ceux présents dans la pièce.

La deuxième personne était une jeune fille, qui ne devait même pas avoir 15 ans. Elle avait les yeux aussi bleus qu'Ienzo, une chevelure blonde, ainsi qu'une robe toute blanche. Elle tenait contre elle ce qui semblait être un carnet.

« Vous vous présentez ? » Demanda Mickey.

La fillette hocha la tête :

« Je m'appelle Naminé. » et elle se tourna vers l'homme.  
L'intéressé daigna enfin regarder les deux garçons face à lui :

« Appelez-moi « Ansem ». »

Les et Ienzo se regardèrent ? Ansem ? Visiblement, ce n'était pas son véritable nom. Mickey regarda l'homme. Visiblement, il savait lui aussi qu'il mentait, mais ne dit rien. Lea fit signe à Ienzo et le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux et inspira doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il sentit une immense masse de ténèbres là où se trouvait l'homme. C'était énorme, et Ienzo en fut surpris, mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. Il se demandait comme le Roi, ni personne d'autre dans la pièce n'avait pu sentir ça ! Cependant, après une seconde respiration, il remarqua quand dans les ténèbres, il y avait comme une lumière. Elle était petite par rapport à la masse qui l'entourait, non, l'emprisonnait, mais elle continuait à survivre. Visiblement, la personne qu'ils voyaient en face d'eux, ce « Ansem » (Pourquoi avait-il pris l'identité de Maitre Ansem d'ailleurs ? Le connaissait-il ? Et si oui, alors, est ce qu'Ienzo, ou même Lea pouvait le connaître ?) Ne semblait pas se montrer sous sa véritable forme, et ça ne semblait pas être un choix.

La voix de Mickey le tira de son analyse.

« Les présentations sont donc faites. Vous avez des chambres à votre disposition dans le manoir, Lea, Ienzo, vous pourrez aller chercher vos affaires à la Tour pour les amener ici, car vous logerez dans cet endroit à partir de maintenant. Vous avez compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Mickey leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient partir. Une fois un peu éloigné, et sur que personne ne les entendrait, Lea se retourna :

« Alors, génie, tu as vu quoi ? »  
« C'était… étrange, Lea. Lorsque j'ai commencé à le sentir… les ténèbres, elles m'ont attaqué les narines, ça empestait. »  
Lea se demandait bien comment les ténèbres pouvaient puer, mais il s'abstint de faire cette remarque et laissa Ienzo continuer.

« C'était une énorme masse, comme si… comme si son corps était fait uniquement de ténèbres. Mais… Au fond, à… à l'emplacement de son cœur en fait, j'ai senti comme… de la lumière, c'est ça, de la lumière. Oh, elle était toute petite, mais elle était là, et elle était vaillante. »

« Alors… Tu as une théorie à partager à propos de ça ? »

« Non. » mentit Ienzo. Sa théorie de « Il n'a pas sa vraie forme » paraissait trop farfelue à Ienzo pour sembler vraie, et il préférait garder ça pour lui, du moins pour l'instant, dès qu'il en saurait plus, il le dirait à Lea, se promit-il.  
Il vit bien que l'adulte ne le croyait pas, mais il dut se dire qu'il avait ses raisons et haussa les épaules :

« Bon, tu viens, on va chercher nos affaires. »

Le garçon hocha la tête, et au moment de partir avec Lea, une autre voix retentit :

« Attendez, vous deux. »  
Le plus jeune entendit Lea marmonner un « Pas lui. » entre ses dents et ils se retournèrent pour faire face à l'imposant DiZ. L'homme s'avança vers eux. Lea ne l'aimait pas. Il en savait pas pourquoi, mais il inspirait un sentiment de peur malsaine. Quand il marchait, on ne voyait pas le mouvement de ses jambes dans sa tunique, on aurait dit un revenant, comme dans les vieux films d'horreur au rabais que Lea et Ienzo se regardaient les soirs d'Halloween.

Autant Lea était quelqu'un de direct, qui montrait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas quelqu'un, par des mimiques, ou bien simplement en le disant, Ienzo lui, faisait tout le contraire. Il se montrait courtois et poli, même s'il ne pense pas un seul mot de ce qu'il dit.

« Oui, qu'y-a-t-il, DiZ ? » Dit-il sur un ton que Lea connaissait. Le genre de ton trop poli pour être sincère qu'Ienzo utilisait bien souvent lorsque la personne en face de lui l'agaçait. Mais là, on ne pouvait pas dire que DiZ l'agaçait, il en avait juste aussi peur que Lea, et voulait que la conversation soit brève.

« La personne se faisant appeler Ansem. Ce n'est pas réellement sa forme physique. Il s'agit d'un jeune homme qui s'est abandonné aux ténèbres, et qui en a subit les conséquences. »

 _Alors j'avais raison…_ Se dit Ienzo à lui-même.

« Euh… oui… mais pourquoi vous nous dites ça à nous ? » Questionna Lea en scrutant l'homme de haut en bas.

Cette fois, le regard de Diz se fixa sur Ienzo.

« Je dis ça, comme ça, la prochaine fois, le jeune homme qui t'accompagne n'aura pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour espionner les autres. » Sur ce, il tourna les talons et laissa les deux garçons planté là.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis regardèrent le couloir où DiZ venait de disparaître.

« Ah ben merde. » Lâcha Lea. « Comment il a fait pour deviner ? »

« Je… » Ienzo resta bouche bée, mais il pensait tout comme Lea. Ce « DiZ »… Comment avait-il fait ? Il l'avait vu ? Non, il avait fait extrêmement attention à ne pas laisser paraître son pouvoir. Alors comment ? Il l'avait « senti » ?

« Ce type me fout les jetons, Ienzo. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« Sa Majesté a dit qu'il nous aiderait à vaincre l'Organisation... Je sais que cette idée ne m'emballe pas, et je dis ça pour toi, car il reste encore le Simili d'Isa là-dedans… Mais il a l'air de lui faire confiance… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Lea, je ne sais pas du tout par quel côté l'aborder. »

« Il a l'air très puissant… »

« Et dangereux. Il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère. »

« Bon, oublions ça un instant, et si on rentrait chercher nos affaires, Ienzo ? »

Sur ces mots, il prit Ienzo par le cou et le traina avec lui vers la sortie, ne faisant pas attention au jeune homme qui râlait.  
Dans un recoin au bout du couloir, DiZ se tenait là et observait les deux jeunes partir.

« Ienzo… Cela fait si longtemps…» Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à ses ordinateurs.


	19. Souvenirs

Ienzo entra dans la grande salle où se trouvaient tous les ordinateurs du manoir.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, même si DiZ n'avait rien dit, il avait clairement fait comprendre que si quelqu'un désirait entrer, c'était uniquement sous sa présence. Mais Ienzo était curieux et il voulait en savoir plus sur les ordinateurs. Comment ils marchaient, quel était le logiciel de sécurité qui avait été mis en place. Qui sait, il pourrait même essayer de se rappeler de comment Maitre Ansem faisait, et créer, lui aussi un « Tron. »

DiZ n'était pas là. Tant mieux.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il sentit l'air. Bien, personne ne semblait venir dans sa direction. Naminé était dans sa chambre. Elle dessinait probablement. Ienzo l'aimait bien. Elle était calme, et écoutait beaucoup. Elle ne semblait pas ennuyée comme Lea pouvait parfois l'être quand Ienzo commençait à étaler diverses théories. Lea, lui, s'entrainait avec « Ansem ». Lui aussi avait une Keyblade, ça faisait un compagnon de combat pour Lea.

Les deux garçons ne connaissaient toujours pas sa véritable identité, mais Lea s'était mis en tête de faire cracher le morceau à cet « Ansem ». Ils finiraient bien par le savoir un jour où l'autre, de toute façon.

Quant à DiZ, il était dans les étages du manoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ienzo ne savait pas et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Personne d'autre n'était présent dans le manoir, et Ienzo s'installa devant les appareils.

Avoir en face de lui tant d'écrans d'un coup, même éteints, lui donna l'impression qu'il était surpuissant, et que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'était si enivrant.

Son sourire disparu presqu'aussitôt. Cette même sensation de puissance, il l'avait déjà ressenti, et un frisson de dégout parcouru son corps.

Il était tout petit quand il avait eu cette sensation, mais elle était restée gravé dans son cœur. Il ne se souvenait plus de quand exactement, mais ça devait être peu après que Maitre Ansem n'ait été envoyé dans le Royaume des Ténèbres, et que les recherches sur les cœurs aient reprises. Tout ce que lui avait dit Xehanort sur les expériences qu'ils avaient faites avec Even, et auxquelles il n'avait pas eu le droit d'assister.

L'apprenti n'avait omis aucuns détails, même les plus ragoutants, et Ienzo savait que si Even l'apprenait, il se serait vraiment mis en colère, mais Ienzo s'en fichait à ce moment-là, il voulait tout savoir, tout sur tout.

Quand Xehanort avait terminé, Ienzo avait toujours l'impression qu'avec toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient accumulés, lui et les autres appentis, ils étaient les plus puissants de tous les mondes, et que personne ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à eux.

Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Là, il voulait juste regarder, par curiosité. Ce n'était pas vraiment méchant, et ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Oui, c'était inoffensif.

Ienzo se pencha, il alluma les écrans. Immédiatement, son sourire disparu et laissa place à une moue boudeuse.  
Mais oui, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il y ait un mot de passe.

Le garçon soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, relevant légèrement sa mèche. DiZ avait l'air d'un homme méfiant, il ne choisirait pas son mot de passe à la légère.

« Tu n'es pas supposé être ici. »

Le cœur d'Ienzo rata un battement. Il n'osait pas se retourner, il savait trop bien ce qui l'attendait derrière. Il prit une inspiration.

 _Merde._

« Inutile d'utiliser ton flair. Retourne-toi, Ienzo. »

Le mage avala sa salive et se retourna. Il avait baissé la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de le regarder, rien que de croiser son regard le terrifiait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
« Relève les yeux. »

Le ton était calme, et autoritaire. Il n'avait pas été menaçant, loin de là, mais Ienzo sentait derrière cette simple phrase l'ordre et ce qu'il avait à craindre s'il n'obéissait pas immédiatement.

Il leva lentement la tête et croisa l'iris rouge qui le toisait de haut en bas.

« Que faisais-tu là ? »

« Je… »

« Ne me mens pas. »  
« Je ne comptais pas mentir ! » Dit précipitamment Ienzo, « Je… je voulais juste voir les ordinateurs. Vous savez, regarder comment ils marchent, essayer de voir quel genre de logiciels de protection vous avez mis en place ! Je vous le jure ! »

« Et en quoi toute cette technologie pourrait intéresser un mage comme toi ? »

Ienzo ravala sa salive.

« J'ai beau avoir choisi de me spécialiser dans la magie, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne m'intéresse pas aux technologies avancées ! Even, l'un de mes tuteurs, était un mage de glace puissant, et il était aussi un grand scientifique ! » Tenta Ienzo en guise de défense.

« Even… L'être dont est issu Vexen, c'est ça ? »

Hochement de tête de la part d'Ienzo.

« C'était un être arrogant et suffisant, son Simili. Cela ne m'étonne même pas que son humain se soit fait dévorer par les ténèbres. Un être faible, qui s'est abandonné. »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?! Even n'était pas parfait, mais il a fait beaucoup pour moi ! Et même si son Simili était différent, il… » Ienzo se rappela du quasi-enlèvement de Lea. « … Il ne voulait que mon bien être ! Et il n'était pas faible ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! »

« Pas de sa faute, s'il a choisi de s'allier aux ténèbres ? Et je suppose que ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, si toi aussi, tu t'es approché trop près de ces ténèbres. »

Ienzo se figea.  
« Que… Que dites-vous ? »

« « Ansem ». Lui aussi possède ce pouvoir olfactif. Celui de sentir les ténèbres. Or, sais-tu comment ce pouvoir lui a été transmis ? »

« … »

« Réponds. »

« Je… Je l'ignore. »

« Il a été faible. Il a abandonné son cœur aux ténèbres, en rêvant de plus de puissance. Et regarde où ça l'a conduit. Coincé dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien. Et toi, tu rêvais aussi de puissance ? Non, comme je te vois, tu étais plutôt avide de connaissance, et tu étais prêt à tout pour connaître plus de chose. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille… »

« Alors tu as joué avec le feu, tu as joué avec les ténèbres, et tu t'es approché de trop près. J'ignore par quel miracle ton cœur n'a pas été englouti, mais les faits sont là. Tu peux sentir les ténèbres, parce que tu les as embrassées. »

« Arrêtez ! »

Ienzo s'était levé, et regardait DiZ droit dans les yeux. Malgré qu'Ienzo soit de grande taille, il arrivait toujours à la poitrine de DiZ. En même temps, il avait toujours grandi au milieu de géants. Au château comme avec Lea, qu'il n'avait jamais dépassé.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger ! » S'écria Ienzo, « Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! »

DiZ émit un rire amer et regarda le jeune homme :

« Je sais que tu t'es abandonné aux ténèbres, et que tes actions ont couté la vie à des tas de personnes, c'est tout ce que je sais, et ça me suffit. »

« Vous croyiez que je l'ignore ?! Je sais que si tout ça est arrivé, c'est uniquement ma faute, peu importe ce que Lea me répétera encore et toujours, c'est de ma faute si notre monde a été détruit, et je m'en veux déjà assez, ce n'est pas pour que quelqu'un d'autre me le rappelle constamment, je sais très bien le faire moi ! »

Il se rassit sur la chaise et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Oui, c'était juste de sa faute. Même si il n'était qu'un enfant, c'était lui qui avait dit à Maitre Ansem de construire un laboratoire pour les expériences sur les cœurs. Il n'avait rien fait lorsque les autres avaient envoyé Maitre Ansem dans le royaume des ténèbres. A ce moment-là, il pensait vraiment faire la bonne chose, il pensait vraiment qu'il leur voulait du mal, c'était ce que Xehanort avait dit, et il savait tellement de choses, pourquoi aurait-il tort ?

Il y repensait jour et nuit, à ces actions de cette époque, des milliers de scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête à ce moment-là. Il aurait peut-être dû faire ceci, peut-être dû dire cela. Ca le bousillait de l'intérieur il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il sentit que sa joue devenait humide et jura intérieurement. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à pleurer devant DiZ, l'homme devait être satisfait de l'avoir poussé à bout.

« Ienzo… »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. » Hoqueta le mage.

Il releva les yeux et vit que DiZ s'était agenouillé, et que ses yeux arrivaient maintenant au même niveau que ceux d'Ienzo.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »  
Bien qu'étonné par le brusque changement de sujet, il n'en tint pas compte. Il était juste épuisé et voulait retourner dans ses couvertures et ne pas en sortir de la journée.

« J'ai… 21 ans depuis peu. »

« Mickey m'a raconté, tu viens d'un monde appelé le Jardin Radieux ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

« Quel âge avais-tu au moment de sa destruction. »

« J'avais 10 ans, et Lea en avait 15. Nous avons pu nous enfuir grâce à l'intervention de mon tuteur, Even… et de Lea qui… qui nous a permis de traverser un monde. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. DiZ semblait pensif et Ienzo se demandait bien ce qu'il cherchait comme question à lui poser.

« Tu as donc vécu avec Lea pendant 11 ans ? »

« Oui… Il… a accepté que je reste avec lui. »  
Il sentait vraiment que ce n'était peut-être plus la peine de lui mentir.

« Voyez-vous… » Continua-t-il, « Nous, c'est-à-dire moi et d'autres… personnes, avons fait des recherches sur les ténèbres dans le cœur des gens, et… il nous fallait des cobayes, pour tester la résistance… Beaucoup se sont changé en Sans-Cœur immédiatement, et… Lea lui, il résistait… C'est pour ça qu'il était là, lors de la destruction de notre monde… Il… Il a accepté que je reste avec lui, malgré ce que je lui avais fait, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

« Ce que « tu » as fait ? Tu as réalisé des expériences sur un adolescent de 15 ans, alors que tu n'avais que 10 ans ? »

« Je… non, pas vraiment… Notre… Notre Maitre, Maitre Ansem, nous avait interdit de faire ça. Et… Nous l'avons écouté, du moins… enfin, c'est… compliqué à expliquer, mais nous avons ensuite eu un autre leader, du nom de Xehanort. Lui, il a dit que les expérimentations étaient un mal nécessaire, et on l'a cru. J'ai… assisté aux expériences une fois. J'en ai fait des cauchemars, et… Aeleus et Even, mes deux tuteurs, m'ont interdit formellement d'y assister après ça… c'est pour ça que j'ai survécu. Au moment où la porte des ténèbres s'était ouverte, j'étais loin de laboratoires, dans ma chambre. Autrement, je me serais fait engloutir par les ténèbres. »

DiZ inspecta de nouveau Ienzo de haut en bas, et le jeune homme ne sut pourquoi, mais l'atmosphère devint moins pesante, et le regard que DiZ portait sur lui devint moins accusateur.

« Tu as fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes, tu sais. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! C'est pour ça que j'ai appris la magie auprès des meilleurs ! Si je peux aider Lea, alors on pourra protéger les mondes, et éviter une autre destruction, comme nous l'avons vécu ! Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais si je peux essayer de me rattraper, même si cela ne changera rien… »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre ancien maitre, Ansem ? »

« Nous… Nous l'avons envoyé dans le royaume des ténèbres. »

A quoi bon mentir ? Vu tout ce qu'il avait déjà déballé, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

« … »

« Nous étions idiot, et manipulé par Xehanort, je pensais… enfin, on m'avait dit que c'était la chose à faire, et j'y ai cru ! Mais maintenant, je regrette tellement ! Maitre Ansem était quelqu'un de très bon ! Il… Lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents, il m'a pris sous son aile, et m'a adopté. C'était un comme un membre de ma famille… Je… J'aimerais tant le revoir… et lui dire que je regrette toutes mes actions. Je doute qu'il me pardonne un jour, mais… j'aimerais lui dire ce que je ressens au fin fond de mon cœur. »

« Je suis certain qu'en voyant que tu as fait amende honorable, il te pardonnera. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de sage. »

« J'aimerais vous croire. » dit doucement Ienzo.

DiZ se releva. Ienzo se demandait s'il allait enfin le congédier, ou alors lui faire autre chose.

« Ienzo… tu disais que tu t'intéressais aux technologies. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

« Oh ! Oui ! Au château, Maitre Ansem avait des ordinateurs de ce genre. Il était très doué pour créer des logiciels de sécurité, et il avait appelé l'un d'eux « Tron. ». Il m'avait dit qu'un jour, il m'apprendrais, mais… »  
Il ne continua pas, il savait très bien que DiZ avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. L'homme se tourna vers les ordinateurs.

« Le mot de passe est « Kingdom Hearts. » »

« Pardon ? »

« Ouvre les ordinateurs, Ienzo. Si tu tiens réellement à apprendre comment coder des logiciels, je pense que je suis assez doué pour t'apprendre. Mon enseignement ne sera surement pas à la hauteur de la personne que tu appelles « Maitre Ansem », mais… »

Ienzo regarda l'homme un moment et sourit. Il tapa le mot de passe et souffla entre ses dents, alors que l'écran d'accueil s'affichait :

« Merci. »

Ienzo ne le vit pas, comme il fixait l'écran en face de lui, mais les lèvres de DiZ s'étirèrent en un fin sourire :

« De rien. »


	20. Saix

« Il en met du temps, le petit génie. » Soupira Lea.

Lui-même et Ienzo avaient reçu pour mission d'aller éliminer un groupe de Sans-Cœur au Pays des Merveilles. Apparemment, ça faciliterait la tâche à ce « Sora » dans sa mission pour détruire l'Organisation XIII.

Il devait juste attendre Ienzo. Apparemment, DiZ avait dit qu'il devait aussi pouvoir voyager entre les mondes sans l'aide de Lea, et c'est pour ça qu'il allait se vêtir d'un manteau semblable à celui d' « Ansem » et des membres de l'Organisation, afin de lui permettre de voyager à travers les mondes en passant par les couloirs des ténèbres, comme lorsqu'ils avaient fui le Jardin Radieux.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait autant de temps ? Il bavardait avec son nouvel ami DiZ ou quoi ?

Lea soupira de nouveau et tendit sa main devant lui. Immédiatement sa Keyblade se matérialisa. Autant qu'il s'occupe en attendant la diva qu'était Ienzo.

Il se mit à jongler avec son arme, la lançant comme un frisbee et la rattrapant lorsque cette dernière revenait dans sa main.

Il entendit alors derrière lui le bruit caractéristique du portail obscur qui s'ouvrait. Ienzo était ENFIN arrivé !

« Tu en as mis du temps, Génie. »

« Bonjour, Lea. »  
Le pyrokinésiste se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ienzo, ni une voix qu'il connaissait. Presqu'instantanément, il prit sa Keyblade en position de combat et se retourna, prêt à en découdre avec un autre membre de l'Organisation.

« Allons, Lea, tu ne vas pas blesser un vieil ami, tout de même. »

C'était en effet un autre membre de l'Organisation. Il avait le manteau caractéristique qui lui permettait de traverser les mondes en passant par les ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas un facteur. Après tout, Ienzo allait en avoir un et « Ansem » lui aussi en portait un, et aucun des deux n'était membre de l'Organisation. Non, ce qui permettait à Lea d'être sûr, c'était les traits familiers de la personne face à lui.

« I-Isa ?! C'est toi ?! »  
« Malheureusement, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais tu devrais savoir que l'on m'appelle Saïx maintenant, comme je suis le Simili issu d'Isa. »

Mais Lea n'écouta pas ce qu'il venait de dire :

« Alors, tu te rappelles de moi ! Et tu es en vie ! C'est génial ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Simili :

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Lea. »

« Moi aussi, si seulement tu savais ! »

Le manieur de Keyblade serre le Simili dans ses bras. Il fut encore plus heureux en sentant qu'on lui rendait l'embrassade. Il se recula et regarda le Simili de son ami avec un air grave :

« C'est vrai ce que l'on dit, Isa ? Tu aurais assassiné Vexen ? »

Le sourire de Saïx se mua en rictus :

« Oui. Lea, tu ne te rappelles pas de tout ce qu'il NOUS a fait ? Lorsque je l'ai vu seul, et vulnérable, j'ai saisi l'occasion, elle n'allait pas se représenter deux fois ! Et ce n'est pas fini. »

Lea leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Comment ça « Ce n'est pas fini ? » »

« Je ne vais pas m'arrêter qu'à Vexen. Il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait aussi tous les autres apprentis ! »

« Tous les apprentis de l'Organisation ? »

Saïx resta silencieux un moment et hocha la tête :

« Même ton boss ? Xemnas ? » Tenta Lea.

Saïx hocha de nouveau la tête, affichant toujours le même rictus.

« Bien sûr, je ne compte pas débarquer comme ça et foncer tête baissé, ça serait du suicide, je compte y aller avec plus de… subtilité. »

« Tu as un plan ? »

« Oui, évidemment, Lea. »  
Le Simili prit le pyrokinésiste par les épaules et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne.

« Je compte monter en grade dans l'Organisation. Tu vois, grimper les échelons. Xemnas m'accorde toute sa confiance. En éliminant Vexen, avec la mort de Lexaeus et le décès de membres qui comptaient trahir l'Organisation au manoir Oblivion, j'ai réussis à faire une montée en flèche, et je suis maintenant le bras droit de Xemnas. »

« Le bras droit ? » s'étonna Lea. « Même s'il sait ce qu'il nous a fait, il a… »

« Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus agir seul. » Coupa Saïx, « j'ai besoin d'aide pour défaire Xemnas. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Lea cligna des yeux et 'écarta du Simili :

« De moi ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu veux que je vienne dans l'Organisation ? »  
« Oui, Lea. Je t'ai observé tu sais, et on m'a dit que tu étais très fort en combat à la Keyblade. Tu pourrais m'aider à combattre le Supérieur et ainsi, je pourrais prendre sa place ! Ensuite, avec ta Keyblade, tu pourras récupérer des cœurs, et on pourra reformer Kingdom Hearts ! Et quand ce dernier sera complet, je récupèrerais enfin mon cœur, et je redeviendrais Isa ! »

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on a dit ? Si Kingdom Hearts est complet, tu pourras retrouver ton cœur ? » Dit Lea, avec une voix pleine d'espoir.  
« Bien sûr, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas dit… Mais j'ai besoin de toi Lea. Est-ce que tu veux venir à Illusiopolis avec moi ? Ne t'en fait pas, je dirais à Maitre Xemnas que tu es déjà un Simili, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire. Tu devras juste ne pas montrer d'émotions, d'accord ? »

A ces mots, le Simili ouvrit un portail ténébreux et tendit la main à Lea.

Lea se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Isa allait retrouver son cœur, ça pourrait être merveilleux. Et puis, il lui avait promis qu'il ne prendrait pas son cœur, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre, il pourrait toujours prévenir les autres plus tard. Il ne faisait rien de mal, après tout.

« D'accord, je te suis, Saïx. »

Le Simili sourit.

« Je vais te donner des instructions pour que tu puisses arriver sans encombres à Illusipolis et une fois là-bas, nous… »

Un second portail ténébreux s'ouvrit, à côté d'où Lea et Saïx se trouvaient. Le jeune homme qui en sortit se figea à la vue du pyrokinésiste et du Simili tous les deux.

« L-Lea ?! » balbutia Ienzo, vêtu du même uniforme que le Simili d'Isa. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ienzo… » Répondit Lea nerveusement, « Laisse-moi t'expliquer, c'est très simple… »

« Ce n'était pas prévu. » Dit Saïx, sa voix devenue plus sombre.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça, « Pas prévu » ? Saïx ? »

Tout se passa très vite.

Le Simili n'avait pas répondu à Lea et à la place, il invoqua son arme dans un nuage de ténèbres. Une immense Claymore se matérialisa dans sa main gantée de noir, et il fonça vers Ienzo. Même le mage ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Lorsque la gravité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet, il recula immédiatement dans le portail obscur qui ne s'était pas encore refermé. La Claymore de Saïx toucha le portail qui s'évapora en une nuée noire.

« Saïx ! » S'exclama Lea, « Mais tu es dingue ! Tu as failli le tuer ! »

Le Simili se retourna et Lea crut voir une toute autre personne. Il n'avait plus le même sourire, en fait, il ne souriait même pas du tout. Son regard était froid et dénué de toutes émotions.

« Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire, Lea ? C'était Ienzo. L'un des apprentis. L'un de nos tortionnaires. »

« Il nous jamais fait de mal, lui, il avait 10 ans à ce moment-là, et c'est mon ami ! »

Le Simili tiqua à ce mot et son regard devint sombre.

« Ton _ami ?_ S'il est ton ami, c'est uniquement parce que vous avez été coincé l'un avec l'autre pendant plus de 10 ans, c'est tout, si rien n'était arrivé, jamais tu ne serais devenu ami avec quelqu'un comme lui. »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça, et je ne veux pas que l'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime ! »

« Humph. C'est à toi de choisir, Lea, entre mon amitié, ou la relation, quel qu'elle soit, que tu as bâti avec l'une des personnes responsables de la perte de mon cœur. »

Lea déglutit et recula de quelques pas.

« Tu… Tu as beau être son Simili… Tu n'es pas Isa. Lui, il n'aura jamais agi comme ça. Il n'aurait peut-être pas compris, mais il n'aurait jamais essayé de commettre un meurtre ! J'ai fait mon choix, Saïx ! »

Sur ces mots, Lea tendit sa Keyblade vers le ciel et disparu dans un flash lumineux. Le Simili resta quelques temps à contempler l'endroit où quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait le manieur.

« Tu as changé, Lea. »

 _ **~(…)~**_

Le portail sombre se forma juste devant l'entrée du manoir et Ienzo en sortit en titubant. Il se traina jusqu'à la porte et s'allongea le long du muret.

Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Son esprit d'analyse avait bien sûr fait l'inventaire de toutes les possibilités lorsqu'il avait vu Saïx, mais le fait que le Simili fonce sans aucune discussion vers lui et veuille l'achever d'un coup de Claymore n'en faisait étrangement pas parti.

Pourtant, le jeune homme aurait dû s'en douter. C'était un Simili, il ne ressent pas d'émotions, et lui, Ienzo, il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient causé sa perte il y a 11 ans. C'était normal, presque naturel qu'il veuille sa mort.

Il poussa un soupir et posa sa main sur ses côtes, là où il avait mal. C'était poisseux, et une odeur métallique envahit les narines d'Ienzo.

 _Oh, ce n'est pas vrai._

Le mage se permit d'ouvrir les yeux et de lancer un regard vers sa blessure et il referma aussitôt les yeux.

Plus bas, au niveau de ses côtes, le manteau de cuir noir était totalement déchiré, et là où était censé apparaître sa peau pâle, il y avait une horrible plaie gorgée de rouge, dont le sang semblait refuser de s'arrêter de couler.

Ienzo essaya de se lancer un sort de soin. Un simple Soin + devrait suffire à stopper l'hémorragie, ensuite, il faudrait qu'il se redresse et qu'il aille trouver quelqu'un au manoir qui pourrait l'emmener se faire soigner. Cependant, il n'arriva même pas faire apparaître son livre dans ses mains, il manquait de force. Inutile donc d'essayer de se relever.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche. Peut-être qu'en appelant à l'aide, quelqu'un viendrait. Mais à la place du cri de détresse, ce fut un gémissement de douleur qui en sortit.

Plus le sang coulait et plus la vue d'Ienzo se brouillait et ses idées devenaient de moins en moins claires.

Même si il ne voulait pas, ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, et il ne pouvait les empêcher de se fermer.  
Lorsqu'il perdit connaissance, il n'entendit que le bruit environnant de la forêt, et les échos de son prénom.


	21. Rétablissement

Ce fut le noir complet pendant un long moment, et Ienzo ne saurait jamais dire pour combien de temps exactement. Quelques minutes ? Plusieurs heures ?

Cependant après un moment de vide complet, un écho raisonna aux oreilles du jeune mage. C'était flou, et ça semblait venir de loin, très loin. Mais, peu à peu, la voix se rapprochait. Oh, elle était différente à chaque fois, mais il l'entendait de plus en plus distinctement.

… _o … I… Ien…Zo… Ienzo…_

Ienzo grommela et bougea la tête sur le côté. Mais les voix ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

 _Il a bougé ! Ienzo ! Debout !_

Il eut un sursaut. Ca n'était pas humain de parler aussi fort, la voix raisonnait dans sa tête et avait l'effet d'un coup de sifflet à côté de son oreille.

 _Par Kingdom Hearts, Lea, moins fort !_

Il reconnaissait cette voix, c'était DiZ. Mais pourquoi il l'entendait ? Lentement, Ienzo réussis à ouvrir les yeux et fut agressé par la clarté du plafond, qui lui fit les refermer immédiatement en râlant.

« Il est en vie au moins. » c'était la voix d' « Ansem. »

Il entendit un soupire et au timbre de la voix, comprit que c'était Naminé. Il tourna la tête vers les voix et ouvrit les yeux.  
Ils étaient tous là, même le Roi Mickey. Quant à lui, il semblait allongé sur un lit. Il essaya de se relever sur ses coudes, mais DiZ posa une main sur son torse pour l'en empêcher.  
« Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. » Se justifia-t-il, « Te relever te ferait soit mal, soir rouvrirait tes plaies et personne ici ne veut ça. »

Ienzo regarda l'homme et hocha la tête avant de se rallonger.

« Lea t'as ramené au manoir, tu avais déjà perdu connaissance. »

« On a cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas ! » s'écria Lea.

« DiZ et moi-même t'avons soigné le plus rapidement possible, et même après ça, nous n'avions pas trop d'espoir. Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu es endormi. » Continua « Ansem. »

« Des jours ? » S'étonna Ienzo.

DiZ hocha la tête :

« La blessure était profonde, et tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. »

« Lea nous a tout expliqué. » Dit « Ansem », « Ce Simili, Saïx, et ce qu'il a fait quand tu es arrivé. Sans ton intervention, Lea serait devenu un Simili à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je… n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » Répondit Ienzo en levant un sourcil, « Je suis jute arrivé, et Saïx a tenté de me tuer, je suis reparti aussitôt. »

« Il n'empêche que ce fut assez. » Dit Mickey. « Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie, et je pense que Maitre Yen Sid et Merlin aussi seront rassurés de l'apprendre. D'ailleurs, je vais de ce pas leur annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Ansem » et Naminé hochèrent aussi la tête et suivirent Mickey hors de la salle, accompagnés de DiZ.  
Dés que la porte fut fermée, il ne resta que Lea et Ienzo. Le pyrokinésiste se frotta le bras et dit, visiblement mal à l'aise :

« Hey, tu vas mieux… C'est… cool. »

« Oui, j'ai eu de la chance, la blessure que m'a infligé Saïx aurait pu être plus profonde. Ou même, ça aurait pu s'infecter, ou alors, tu aurais pu ne pas arriver à temps. »

Lea serra les poings et baissa les yeux, honteux :

« Il m'a manipulé comme un vulgaire pantin. Avant ton arrivée, il paraissait si gentil, je t'assure, Ienzo, on n'aurait pas dit la même personne ! »

« Je te crois, Lea. » Répondit le jeune homme en hochant la tête, « C'est peut-être parce que tu es son ami, et que moi je suis… enfin, tu vois. »

« Même. Il sait que je vis avec toi depuis que le Jardin Radieux a été détruit, et je suis certain qu'il savait aussi que l'on est soudé, comme une famille, tu vois… Alors, s'il avait vraiment été mon ami, comme il dit, il n'aurait jamais essayé de te tuer ! »

« Lea… »

« Je me suis fait avoir bêtement, je pensais vraiment qu'il allait tout faire pour que je ne devienne pas un Simili, et que quand il retrouverait son cœur, tout serait comme avant… »

« Pour tout te dire, Lea, lorsque Vexen et Lexaeus m'ont dit qu'ils allaient créer un Kingdom Hearts pour essayer de récupérer leur cœur, j'ai eu aussi une lueur d'espoir… Tu sais, je pensais que je retrouverais Aeleus, Even et tout le monde, et que toi, tu retrouverais Isa… Mais… » Il soupira, « Je crois bien que c'est impossible. »

Lea regarda Ienzo et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais, tu sais… Isa n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a essayé de te faire… de… d'essayer de te tuer… »

Ienzo cligna des yeux et regarda Lea avec un air confus :

« Tu vois, » Continua-t-il, « Quand… Quand Saïx est devenu… enfin, quand il s'est vraiment révélé, il était si… différent. Est-ce que toi, quand Vexen et Lexaeus te parlait, ou même, quand ils ont tenté de m'enlever, est ce qu'ils t'ont paru différents ? »

Ienzo essaya de se souvenir des deux Simili, et il dû admettre que même lors de l'enlèvement de Lea, leur attitudes à l'égard d'Ienzo n'était pas différente de l'attitude qu'Even ou Aeleus aurait eu avec lui. Quand ils ont essayé de capturer Lea, ils pensaient sincèrement qu'ils protégeaient Ienzo. Du moins, c'est ce que le jeune mage pensait au fin fond de son cœur.

« Non, je ne pense pas Lea, je n'en avais pas l'impression en tout cas. »

Lea hocha la tête :

« Exactement, sauf que moi, quand Saïx a tenté de t'assassiner, j'ai vu sa vraie nature, et… Ce n'était pas Isa. Même si ce n'est que son Simili, il aurait dû garder le caractère d'Isa, non ? Et pourtant, ce n'était pas Isa, j'en suis sûr. Il a dû imiter le caractère d'Isa pour m'amadouer, parce que sinon, il savait que je ne l'aurais jamais suivi de mon plein gré. »

« Peut-être… » Tenta Ienzo, « Peut-être que l'Organisation l'a rendu ainsi ? Tu sais, Xemnas aurait pu… l'utiliser pour… d'autres… »

« Inutile d'en dire plus, Ienzo, je ne veux pas en parler. »

Le silence tomba dans la salle. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, et Lea finit par dire dans un souffle :

« Il faut détruire l'Organisation, avant qu'elle ne fasse de mal à d'autre personnes. Elle t'a pris Even et Aeleus et à moi, elle m'a volé Isa. Je ne veux pas que d'autres gens subissent la même chose. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Ienzo en hochant la tête.

« Alors on va faire en sorte que ce Sora botte les fesses à Xemnas ! » Lea avait retrouvé son ton habituel et sa bonne humeur.  
Ienzo sourit doucement et tourna son regard vers le plafond.

« Si tu savais. » Continua Lea, « Quand je t'ai ramené, même si on voit pas vraiment son visage avec tous ses bandages, DiZ avait l'air vraiment affolé. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Yup, il avait même ultra inquiet quand on ne savait pas si tu allais survivre ou pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais il a l'air de vraiment bien t'aimé. »

Ienzo hocha la tête :

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait non plus… Mais je pense qu'il m'a pris en pitié quand je lui ai raconté que je m'en voulais toujours pour le Jardin Radieux. »

« Quoi ?! Tu t'en veux encore pour ça ? »

« On en a déjà parlé Lea. »

« Tu es incorrigible. » Soupira le pyrokinésiste. Il sembla se rappeler quelque chose et eut un sourire espiègle.

« Hey, tu te rappelles d' « Ansem » ? »

« Bien sûr, Lea, je viens de le voir partir. »

« J'ai appris comment il s'appelait vraiment~ »

Ienzo se redressa, oubliant sa douleur aux côtes.

« Dis ! »

« On est enthousiaste d'un coup, hein ? Mais j'ai donné une promesse, et il faut la respecter, okay ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Il ne faut pas le dire à DiZ, c'est sa seule condition. »

« Uniquement ça ? » Questionna Ienzo, « Je m'attendais a plus que ça. »

« Bon alors. » S'agaça Lea, « Tu le tiendras ou pas ? »

« Motus et bouche cousue, Lea, maintenant dis-moi, comment il s'appelle ? »

Le rouquin se pencha en avant et dit quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Ienzo. Le plus jeune se recula et regarda Lea, estomaqué :

« Il a QUOI ?! »

« Shh ! Moins fort ! » Dit Lea en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche. « Oui, moi aussi ça m'a étonné mais c'est vrai, c'est bien l'âge de Riku. »

« 16 ans seulement ? »

« Ouais, et apparemment son monde a été détruit quand il avait 15 ans et c'est à ce moment-là que les ténèbres se sont emparées de son cœur. Depuis il essaye de vivre avec ça. »

« Ça doit être dur pour lui, à vivre. »

« Ouais. » Répondit Lea. « Bon, je dois aller m'entrainer avec lui. Tu as promis, Ienzo. »

« Je ne dirais rien à DiZ, tu peux compter sur moi, Lea. »

« Super. » sourit le roux en se levant, « Repose-toi bien, Ienzo. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'endormit alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la grande pièce.


	22. Demyx

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Ienzo ? »

Le jeune homme roula des yeux et se retourna pour faire face aux iris couleur acide qui le fixait :

« Bien sûr ! Regarde-moi, je vais bien mieux ! DiZ a fait des miracles ! »

Lea obéit et baissa ses yeux à l'endroit où Saïx avait touché Ienzo quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien sûr, il portait la fabrique de cuir noir et on ne le voyait pas, mais l'attaque avait laissé une grosse cicatrice, et Lea se demandait si elle s'était vraiment refermée. La dernière voit qu'il l'avait examiné, c'est-à-dire avant de partir pour le Colysée, c'était une grosse plaie bourrée de points de sutures.

Même si le plus jeune répétait en boucle qu'il n'avait pas mal, Lea le voyait bien boitiller légèrement, et que lorsqu'il fallait accélérer le pas, Ienzo avait plus de mal à se mouvoir. Mais le pyrokinésiste savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais raisonner Ienzo, et le laissa continuer.

« Il parait que ce « Sora » va bientôt venir dans ce monde, donc on doit faire une reconnaissance. » Dit Lea en passant devant Ienzo, « Il faut qu'on essaye devoir quel mauvais coup l'Organisation va prépar- »

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il rentra dans une figure qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Lorsque Lea releva les yeux, il vit Ienzo avait son Lexique dans une main et l'autre tendue en l'air. Il regarda en direction de la paume d'Ienzo et vit la personne qui lui était rentré dedans.

Il était enfermé dans ce qui ressemblait à une bulle de savon. Il portait le même uniforme noir qu'Ienzo, si ça se trouve, c'était un membre de l'Organisation. Il était suspendu par un pied, et sa capuche tombée, on pouvait voir son visage.

Il était jeune, et semblait être plus âgé qu'Ienzo, mais moins vieux que Lea. Il avait de grands yeux bleus azurs et ses cheveux blonds paille étaient coiffés en Mohawk. Ienzo le fixait avec des yeux mauvais, et si Lea ne connaissait pas autant son petit frère, il pourrait dire qu'il prenait du plaisir à le laisser se balancer ainsi, dans sa bulle de savon.

Le jeune homme enfermé secouait tout son corps et demandait à Ienzo de le laisser tomber en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Jamais. » Répondit Ienzo. « J'étais loin de penser qu'une organisation dirigée par le Simili de Maitre Xehanort accepte un empoté comme membre. »

« Hey, je suis pas empoté ! » Râla le prisonnier d'Ienzo en croisant les bras et en prenant une mine boudeuse, la même qu'avait parfois le garçon aux cheveux mauves quand il était petit.

« Tu m'as un peu foncé dedans sans réfléchir. »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait Lea ? » Dit Ienzo en se tournant vers le roux, « On le ramène ? Peut-être que DiZ pourra lui faire cracher le morceau, et qu'on découvrira les plans que l'Organisation a pour ce monde. »

« Ouais, ça pourrait être une bonne idée… Ienzo ! Attention ! »

Le jeune mage se retourna et vit son prisonnier qui avait invoqué dans ses mains ce qui ressemblait à un instrument de musique. Il se mit à gratter un accord et la bulle se perça pour immédiatement être remplacé par une immense vague qui submergea Lea et Ienzo. Lorsque l'eau se dissipa, les deux garçons étaient quelques mètres plus loin. Les pointes de Lea lui tombaient sur le visage, le faisant ressembler à une espèce de serpillère rouge. Quant à Ienzo, la mèche qui habituellement cachait son œil était maintenant plaquée sur son crâne et laissait apparaître ses deux iris bleus. Le jeune homme blond se mit à rire et joua une nouvelle mélodie de son instrument.

« Héhé, finalement, c'est faux ce qu'on dit, tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas si dangereux que ça ! »

Pendant que Lea essayait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, Ienzo se releva et fusilla l'homme en noir du regard :

« Comment ça, « pas dangereux » ? Je vais t'en donner moi, du « pas dangereux » ! »

Le sourire sur le visage du blond disparu et il recula un peu :

« Woh, woh, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Entre temps, Lea s'était relevé et râlait :

« C'est pas vrai, je déteste ces sorts d'eau ! Je ne peux plus rien enflammer ! » Il invoqua sa Keyblade, « Il va voir, l'illuminé ! »

Le concerné pâlit encore plus et fit disparaître son arme.

« Non, pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça quand j'ai dit que vous n'étiez pas dangereux, je le jure ! » Dit-il en joignant ses mains et en tombant à genoux.

Lea regarda le blond avec un air déconcerté. Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, il se dandinait et se vantait, alors que maintenant, ils les suppliaient de ne pas le toucher.

« Woah. Tu es bizarre. »

« PLUS que bizarre. » Répondit Ienzo en haussant un sourcil. « Son attitude est totalement illogique. »

Profitant que les deux garçons débattaient entre eux, le blondinet en profita pour tourner les talons et détaler dans la direction opposé au duo.

« Ah non, tu ne pars pas ! » Cria Ienzo et tendant sa main vers lui, « Foudre ! »

L'éclair frappa juste devant la fugitif qui par un réflexe miraculeux, se jeta en arrière en hurlant et tomba sur le sable.

« Mais tu es FOU, Ienzo ! » s'exclama Lea, « Il ne faut pas les tuer ! DiZ a dit de les capturer ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire. » Dit Ienzo et s'avança, furibond.

Une fois à la hauteur du blond, le mage posa un pied sur le torse du garçon traumatisé et le regarda avec un sourire de dément :

« Alors comme ça, on est « pas dangereux » ? » Dit Ienzo avec une voix fluette.

« Si, vous êtes dangereux ! » s'exclama le garçon, affolé.

« Ienzo… Tu lui fais peur. »

« _C'est bien le but._ »

« Okay, okay, je vous dirais ce que vous voulez ! Juste, me faites pas disparaître, okay ? »

Le sourire d'Ienzo se mua en un rictus satisfait et il s'écarta :

« Et voilà, rien de plus simple, Lea. »

« Tu es un véritable fou, Ienzo. » Râla le pyrokinésiste en se plaçant devant le membre de l'Organisation, « Alors, dis-nous tout. »

Le blond regarda un instant Lea, s'assura qu'Ienzo n'allait pas le réduire en bouillie et hocha la tête :

« Moi, c'est Demyx, je suis le numéro 8 de l'Organisation. On m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il faut que je fasse un truc pour l'Organisation. »

« Quoi, comme truc ? »

Le dit Demyx sortit alors de sa poche un bout de papier à moitié déchiré et se mit à le lire :

« Je… Je dois appeler Sora « Roxas » Et… Et si le sujet reste réticent, je dois… utiliser la manière forte pour révéler sa position. »

Lea jeta un regard à Ienzo.

« C'est moi ou bien je n'y comprends rien ? »

« Je vais te le faire parler, moi… » Grogna Ienzo.

« Non ! S'il vous plait ! Moi, on m'a juste donné ces instructions, je dois juste obéir ! »

« Tu as l'air bien peureux, pour un Simili… » Dit Ienzo, « je croyais que vous n'aviez aucunes émotions. »

Demyx releva les yeux et regarda Ienzo l'air outré :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on a des émotions ! »

« Pff, mensonges, » Rétorqua le mage « Votre cœur a été dévoré dans les ténèbres, et ce que vous ressentez ne sont que de simples souvenirs ! »

« Et comment tu peux en être sur ?! » Répliqua Demyx, « Tu es un Simili, peut-être ?! Tu sais ce que l'on vit ?! »

Ienzo renifla et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le numéro 8 s'était relevé :

« Non, bien sûr que non, parce que vous deux, au moins, vous avez de la chance, vous avez un cœur ! Vous avez toujours eu vos émotions avec vous, là-dedans ! » Dit-il en se tapant la poitrine, « Chez nous, les Similis, c'est vide ! Plus rien, plus aucuns battements de cœur ! Alors comment toi, tu peux te mettre à notre place ?! Comment peux-tu nous juger, alors que tu n'as pas vécu ce que nous, nous avons subi ?! »

Ienzo resta planté sur place, la bouche entrouverte, à contempler le Simili, et Lea dut avouer qu'il était bluffé. C'était la première fois qu'on clouait le bec à Ienzo. Il aurait bien applaudi, mais il savait que cela aurait mis le mage en colère, et il voulait tout, sauf ça.

« Tout ce que je veux, tout ce que veut l'Organisation, c'est qu'on retrouve tous nos cœurs et qu'on retourne vivre notre vie d'avant ! Alors il faut qu'on créer un Kingdom Hearts plus vite, et Sora, il peut nous aider ! Avant on avait un membre qui nous aidait beaucoup, Roxas ! Il était sympa, mais il est parti… Apparemment, lui et Sora, ils seraient liés, alors si Sora veut bien nous aider, ça serait cool ! »

« Laisse le partir, Lea. » Dit Ienzo.

« Quoi ? Le laisser partir, mais et DiZ ? »

« Il nous a échappé. Tu sais, il a fait apparaître sa grosse vague, et on a été mis K.O, il avait disparu le temps que l'on arrive. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant. » Dit Ienzo en regardant Demyx, « Va-t'en. »

Le Simili regarda le duo, et ouvrit un portail ténébreux avant de se faufiler dedans.

« Et le voilà parti… je ne suis pas sûr que DiZ nous croit. »

« DiZ croira ce que bon lui semble. L'important c'est de paraître assez convainquant. »

Ienzo se frotta là où sa plaie se trouvait et grogna :

« Il faudra refaire les points de sutures, je crois que ça suinte un peu, avec son attaque, ça s'est rouvert… »

« Dis-moi, Ienzo, je peux de poser une question ? » Tenta Lea.

« Oui, dit toujours. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ? Je veux dire, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu voulais que DiZ l'interroge au début… »

Ienzo resta silencieux. Le jeune prodige sembla chercher ses mots :

« Tu vois, Lea… Je ne sais pas si tu as eu cette impression, mais ce membre… Demyx… il me paraissait plus… »

« Innocent ? » Compléta Lea, « Tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas l'air de comploter quelque chose ? Qu'il veut… simplement récupérer son cœur ? »

« Oui, c'est l'impression qu'il me donne… Et je sais très bien ce que DiZ fera de lui après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait… il… il ne mérite pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lea hocha la tête.

« Bon, et si on rentrait au manoir ? Je crois qu'on a un mensonge à raconter. » Dit Lea.

Ienzo approuva et pendant que le roux disparaissait dans un flash de lumière, le mage lui, s'évapora dans un portail sombre.


	23. Road to the dawn

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Lea, « Vous voulez dire que… »

Le Roi Mickey hocha la tête :

« Oui, tout ça sera bientôt terminé. Sora est maintenant assez puissant pour affronter Xemnas, et s'il arrive à la vaincre, alors les mondes seront au moins en sécurité. »

« Et donc nous, on doit l'aider, c'est ça ? » Dit Ienzo.

« On doit jouer ses coéquipiers en quelques sortes. » Reprit Lea. « Agissant dans l'ombre, qui aident le héros à réaliser sa mission et qui ne reçoivent rien en retour. » Continua-t-il en prenant une posture dramatique.

Ienzo poussa un soupire et regarda le Roi :

« Alors, que devons-nous faire, exactement ? »

« Sora peut entrer dans le monde d'Illusiopolis, le monde où se trouve le QG de l'Organisation. Mais pour ça, il faut l'aider à y accéder. »

« Il faut ouvrir un portail vers ce monde. » Dit alors Riku, toujours connu sous l'identité d' « Ansem » pour DiZ, « Ainsi, Sora pourra y accéder. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut agir. »

« Et cela n'était pas assez, nous avons un autre problème. Kairi, l'ami de Sora, elle… »

Deux voix raisonnèrent dans la salle :

« Kairi ?! » s'étaient exclamés Ienzo et Lea d'une même voix.

« Vous… la connaissez ? » Demanda timidement Naminé.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Elle vivait au Jardin Radieux avec nous ! J'ai déjà joué plusieurs fois avec elle ! » Dit Lea.

« Quant à moi, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir quelques fois. » Continua Ienzo, « Ainsi, elle a échappé à la Destruction de notre monde ? »

« Oui. » Approuva Riku, « Elle est arrivé dans le monde de Sora comme vous, vous avez atterrit à la Cité du Crépuscule. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Elle est a été faite prisonnière de l'Organisation. L'un de ces membres, le numéro 7, Saïx, l'a enlevé. »

« Et… Ansem. » Reprit Mickey, « Veut bien se charger, avec Naminé d'aller aider Kairi, c'est pour ça que c'est à vous, Lea et Ienzo, que va revenir la tâche d'amener Sora à Illusiopolis. »

« C'est bien gentil ça. » Répondit Lea en se frottant la nuque, « Mais ni moi, ni Ienzo ne savons où Illusiopolis se trouve, comment pourrait-on aider Sora ? »

« Je peux vous aider pour ça. » Répondit Riku. « Mais pour ce faire, il faudra que Lea porte lui aussi, un manteau de cuir semblable à l'Organisation. Tel que je connais l'Organisation, ils pourraient l'envoyer dans les ténèbres, et si c'est le cas, je ne voudrais pas que vous succombiez. »

« C'est gentil de penser à nous. » Dit Lea en souriant. « Ça serait bête de perdre un manieur aussi talentueux que moi. »

Le rouquin entendit Ienzo pouffer de rire derrière lui, mais décida d'ignorer.

« Sora se trouve dans un monde appelé « La Forteresse oubliée. » »

« La quoi ? » Demanda Lea, « Je ne connais pas ce monde, on y est jamais allé avec Ienzo. »

« C'est un monde qui avait disparu dans les ténèbres. Cependant, il est réapparu il y a environ un an, et étant un monde qui était jusqu'à peu désolé, je pense que ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous y envoyer. En plus, je pense que le moment est venu que vous découvriez ce monde de vous-même.» Dit DiZ.

« Bien, je pense que tout est dit. » Compléta Mickey, « Maintenant, il faut y aller. Je vais essayer de rejoindre Sora de mon côté. Bonne chance à tous. »

Alors que tous s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle DiZ prit la parole :

« Ienzo. J'aimerais que tu restes. J'aurais une mission spéciale pour toi. »

Le concerné regarda alors DiZ, puis Lea.

« Je te rejoins, Lea. »

Le manieur de Keyblade hocha la tête et sortit, laissant seul le mage et l'homme.

« Quelle mission ? » Questionna alors le garçon.

« Je souhaiterais contrecarrer le plan de Xemnas. »

« Bien sûr, c'est ce que tout le monde ici veut. Et c'est ce que l'on s'apprête à faire. »

« Certes. » Répondit DiZ, « Mais j'ai une manière alternative d'y arriver. Et qui, si elle marchait, pourrait grandement nous avantager. »

Le mage croisa les bras et se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce que c'était réellement une bonne idée ? Le Roi Mickey avait un plan, et il était assez ingénieux. Ienzo avait beau le prendre sous toutes les coutures, il ne semblait pas y avoir de défauts. Alors pourquoi changer un plan qui gagne ?

Pour le risque et pour l'adrénaline, voilà pourquoi. En plus, DiZ semblait se tromper rarement. Si ça marchait, alors la tâche n'en serait que plus facilitée. C'était un scénario gagnant-gagnant. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

« Et il consisterait en quoi, votre plan ? »

DiZ fit alors dos à Ienzo et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce à quoi le mage obéit docilement. L'homme dévoila alors une étrange machine. Au premier abord, Ienzo aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un chandelier, mais tout en haut trônait de petits écrans d'ordinateurs. Le jeune homme regarda alors DiZ en le questionnant du regard :

« Ce que tu vois là, Ienzo, c'est la machine qui va nous servir à détruire Kingdom Hearts. »

« Le détruire ? » Dit Ienzo en haussant un sourcil, « Notre mission n'est pas justement d'aider Sora… ? »

« Certes, mais prend un peu de recul. Le plan de Xemnas est de réunir assez de cœurs pour créer un Kingdom Hearts. Malheureusement, il bientôt atteint son but, grâce à tous les cœurs qu'ont réuni Sora, et même Lea en tuant des Sans-Cœurs avec leurs Keyblade. Et Si Kingdom Hearts vient à être complet… Alors abattre Xemnas sera une tâche bien plus ardue que prévu. Tu comprends, Ienzo, si nous le détruisons maintenant, alors Sora à toutes les chances de réussir, il pourra vaincre Xemnas encore plus facilement. »

« Vous… N'avez pas tort… »

« Alors, quand tu arriveras à la Forteresse Oubliée avec Lea, vient me rejoindre. Nous emprunterons un couloir sombre jusqu'à Illusiopolis. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour mettre en place ce dispositif. »

« Mon aide ? » Demanda Ienzo en se pointant du doigt.

« Oui, vois-tu, ce dispositif que tu vois là, il permettrait d'encoder Kingdom Hearts. Elle m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts afin de la mettre au point, et j'ai pensé que comme je t'ai appris quelques choses sur le codage informatique… »

« Je pourrais vous assister. » Termina Ienzo.

DiZ hocha la tête :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Ienzo. Rejoins-moi lorsque tu verras la Forteresse Oubliée. Dis ce que tu veux à Lea, mais viens seul. Maintenant, va le rejoindre. »

Ienzo obéit et sortit de la salle. Au moment même où le jeune homme sortit, il se fit assaillir par Lea.

« Alors, il t'a dit quoi ? »

Ienzo se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il dire la vérité à Lea ? Il ne savait pas comme le manieur de Keyblade allait réagir, il voudrait probablement l'accompagner, mais DiZ lui avait dit de venir seul. Et Si Lea venait, alors qui est ce qui aiderait Sora à venir à Illusiopolis ? Il ne pourrait alors pas vaincre Xemnas, et le plan de DiZ serait alors obsolète. Mais en même temps, la seule fois où il avait caché à Lea quelque chose, c'était lorsqu'il voyait Vexen et Lexaeus, et ça l'avait amené à les combattre car ils allaient l'enlever.

« Je veux bien te le dire, Lea, mais à une seule condition. Quoi que je te dise, tu continues à faire ton plan d'origine ? C'est très important que tu ne changes absolument rien. »

Bien que Lea paraisse être confus, il finit par approuver d'un hochement de tête et Ienzo s'éloigna :

« DiZ veut que je l'aide à faire autre chose, pendant que tu vas aider Sora, c'est pour ça que lorsqu'on arrivera à la Forteresse Oubliée, on devra se séparer, j'irais le rejoindre, tandis que tu iras aider Sora. »

« Quoi ? » S'indigna Lea, « Mais on devait le faire à deux, Ienzo ! »

« Je sais, Lea, mais vois-tu, le plan que m'a exposé DiZ me semble… s'il venait à réussir, plus approprié à la situation. Tu comprends ? »

« Et tu me laisses tout seul ? »

« Lea, tu peux y arriver sans moi, je le sais. Juste… Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Le manieur fit une moue boudeuse, et soupira :

« D'accord, mais je te préviens que si ce plan venait à ne pas se dérouler comme prévu, tu annules tout et tu me rejoins le plus vite possible, on repasse au plan d'origine, tu promets ? »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. Et surtout, ne le dis à personne d'autres. Je pense que DiZ ne serait pas content que tout le monde le sache. »

Lea prit alors son sourire moqueur.

« Et ben, on dirait que DiZ t'aime bien et que c'est réciproque. Dis, t'es sur que tu ne vois pas en lui une figure paternelle ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Lea. » Coupa sèchement Ienzo, « DiZ a accepté de m'apprendre quelques choses qu'il connaît, c'est tout. Notre relation s'arrête là. »

« Oooh, Ienzy bouuuuude. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Ienzy ! »

« Ienzy, Ienzy, Ienzy ! » Chantonna Lea en attrapant le mage et en lui frottant les cheveux.

Ienzo se mit à râler et à vociférer contre le rouquin, puis ses plaintes se muèrent en rires.

Une fois satisfait de sa torture, Lea relâcha Ienzo, et le regarda avec un air sérieux :

« Mais, tu me promets, Ienzo. Si ça tourne mal… »

« Je reviens immédiatement, Lea. » Dit Ienzo en se recoiffant. « Promis. »

« Allez, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller sauver le monde. »

Ienzo sourit et ouvrit un portail sombre avant de s'engouffrer dedans, en direction de la Forteresse oubliée. Il n'avait rien dit à Lea, mais si le plan tournait mal, Ienzo ignorait même s'il aurait le temps de fuir, et de le rejoindre. Au moins, même si lui et DiZ échouaient, cela ne changerait rien au plan d'origine, et les mondes pourront toujours être sauvé du joug de Xemnas.


	24. Le Jardin Oublié

Lorsque le flash de lumière de la Keyblade se dissipa, et que Lea rouvrit les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il avait certes vu des mondes en ruines, par endroit, par exemple, beaucoup de villages réduits à de simple ruines par la faute de ces « Huns », dans le monde la Terre des Dragons, ou bien il se souvenait encore des maisons délabrées de la ville d'Halloween, mais là, c'était véritablement autre chose.

Comme on le lui avait dit, ce monde venait tout juste de revenir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il s'était fait dévorer, et même si on ne lui avait pas dit, le manieur roux l'aurait deviné. A l'instar de la Cité du Crépuscule, le ciel de la Forteresse Oubliée était orangé, mêlé de nuages cotonneux. Mais contrairement au monde où vivaient Lea et Ienzo, ce dernier paraissait bien plus hostile. Il semblait se trouver dans une crevasse, du moins c'est ce que Lea en avait déduit lorsqu'il vit les deux pentes de pierres noires qui l'entouraient.

Un portail ténébreux se forma et Ienzo arriva aux côtés de Lea.

« Donc, petit génie, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ? »

Le mage lui répondit négativement :

« Non, je dois encore faire un bout de chemin avec toi, désolé. Je partirais de mon côté lorsque l'on verra cette fameuse « Forteresse Oubliée. » »

« Ben, pourquoi faire ? » Questionna Lea, « Il suffit simplement que tu le sentes. Tu sais avec ton flair, et après, tu le rejoins. »

« Ma compagnie est-elle si peu désirée ? » Dit Ienzo en croisant les bras. « Je désire voir cette fameuse Forteresse de plus près avant de partir. A moins, bien sûr, que cela te dérange ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » Répondit Lea. « Bon, si tu veux tellement voir ce bâtiment, faudrait se mettre en route, non ? »

Ienzo ne put qu'approuver et les deux se mirent à marcher le long de la grande crevasse.

« Woh, une chose est sûre. » Dit Lea au bout d'un moment, « C'est qu'on se sent vachement petit, ici. Tu as vu la taille de ces falaises ? A ton avis, tu crois qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans, avant que ce monde se fasse dévorer par les ténèbres ? De l'eau ou un truc du genre. »

« Je l'ignore, Lea. » Répondit le mage. « Mais je crois bien que nous approchons, je vois le toit d'une bâtisse, je suppose qu'il s'agit de la Forteresse Oubliée. »

« Okay. » Ricana alors Lea, « Le dernier arrivé doit une glace à l'autre ! » Et le rouquin se mit à détaler.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas du jeu, Lea ! » Cria le plus jeune en se mettant à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour rattraper Lea.

Le rouquin disparut à un coin où la crevasse prenait un virage, et Ienzo se mit à accélérer pour le revenir à sa hauteur.  
Lorsqu'il tourna, il vit le manieur de Keyblade planté sur place, le nez en l'air.

« Lea… ça ne va… pas la tête… de… »

« Ienzo…. Regarde, la Forteresse. »

Le jeune mage releva les yeux vers Lea, avait de les élever vers la grande bâtisse.

La « Forteresse Oubliée » était un bâtiment immense. Il était composé de multiples tours qui partaient de part et d'autres du donjon. Au milieu de celle-ci, il y avait un immense symbole, visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, qui représentait le symbole des sans-cœurs. De certaines tours, ce qui ressemblaient à des gerbes de flammes bleutées en sortait et s'évaporaient dans le ciel orangé.

« Elle…. » Dit Ienzo, bluffé, « Elle est impressionnante… »

Le rouquin détacha son regard de l'immense tour et regarda Ienzo :

« Mais enfin, réfléchit ! Elle te fait penser à quoi cette bâtisse ?! »

« A un château Lea, mais pourquoi cette… »

C'est alors que ça frappa Ienzo. La manière dont la multitude de tours s'éparpillait du château. Son emplacement, surélevé au beau milieu de cette grande crevasse, qui jadis avait dû être remplie d'eau. La Forteresse qui ressemblait tant à un château.

 _Un château en particulier._

« Lea… ne me dit pas… S'il te plait, ne me dit pas… »

« J'en suis quasiment sûr, Ienzo. Je m'en souviens, et toi aussi, tu devrais t'en rappeler. Ce n'est pas moi qui aie vécu là-dedans ! »

« Mais c'est impossible, Lea ! C'est illogique ! Comment ce bâtiment pourrait être le château du Jardin Radieux ?! Notre monde a été… »

« Détruit par les ténèbres, exactement ! Et le roi Mickey nous à bien dit que ce monde a été restauré il y a peu, et qu'il s'était fait dévoré par les ténèbres. Et que dire de DiZ ?! Il nous a dit qu'on devrait découvrir ce monde par nous-même, il n'y a pas de doute possible, ce monde, c'est le Jardin Radieux ! »

« Mais Il ne ressemble PAS au Jardin Radieux ! Le Jardin Radieux est un monde paradisiaque, et ça, c'est un monde… »

« Un monde ravagé par les ténèbres. » Conclut Lea. « Exactement ce qui est arrivé au Jardin Radieux… »

Là, Ienzo n'eut rien à redire. Lea avait raison et son raisonnement était on ne peut plus logique. Il était normal, après avoir passé plus de 10 ans plongé dans les ténèbres qu'un monde aussi joli que l'était le Jardin Radieux ressorte en ruine. Mais ça restait un choc. Ienzo se souvenait d'un monde coloré, fastueux, et magnifiquement décoré. Le découvrir ravagé, ça restait une sensation étrange.

« Je crois… Je crois que je dois y aller… » Dit doucement Ienzo en prenant une grande respiration. « Je sens DiZ. Il est un peu plus loin. On se retrouve à Illusiopolis. »

« Ouais… Soit prudent. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu de Lea, son regard toujours dirigé vers le château qu'avait été la maison d'Ienzo.

Alors qu'il marchait vers où se trouvait DiZ, le jeune mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers le château. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouver un jour son monde de naissance, c'est vrai. Mais il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais pu imaginer retrouver le Jardin Radieux dans cet êtat.

Il se demandait s'il avait été repeuplé depuis son retour. Par des humains bien sûr, pas par des Sans-cœur. Mais alors, comment vivent-ils ? La ville n'a plus l'air habitable et le château… il doit être dévasté.

Il finit par retrouver DiZ qui l'attendait, sa drôle de machine à ses côtés.

« Tu sembles boulversé. » Dit simplement l'homme.

« Bien sûr que je suis bouleversé ! » s'exclama Ienzo, « Je viens de retrouver mon monde, ma maison, et je vois qu'il est ravagé ! Alors bien sûr que je ne vais pas le prendre très bien ! »

DiZ ne dit rien, il attendit simplement qu'Ienzo eut terminé de crier.

« Je… Veuillez m'excuser, mais… »

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Le Jardin Radieux, c'était ma maison ! C'était… C'était un monde paradisiaque ! Il y avait des places tellement spacieuses, avec des fontaines, et tout était si coloré ! Il était dirigé par un roi si bon ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour…. Qu'un jour il puisse se retrouver ainsi ! »

« Toutes les personnes qui sont revenues y habiter sont dans ton cas, jeune homme, ne fais pas de toi une exception à la règle. Tous ont été déconcertés de voir leur monde ainsi réduit à néant, et ils ont dû s'y habituer. Et toi aussi, tu devrais t'y faire. »

Ienzo releva les yeux et regarda DiZ. Il semblait complètement perdu et déboussolé, mais il finit par refouler ça au fin fond de son cœur, il aurait tout le temps de s'en plaindre avec Lea quand tout ça sera fini. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, et seulement là-dessus. S'il se permettait d'être déconcentré, c'était l'échec assuré. Or, aujourd'hui, l'échec n'était même pas permis.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon monde. Si vous m'avez fait venir, c'est pour autre chose. »

« Bien. » Répondit DiZ, « C'est exactement cette attitude que j'attends de toi, Ienzo. Un seul faux pas, et nous ne sommes pas sûrs que réussir. »

« Je sais. » Souffla Ienzo et son ventre se serra en pensant à Lea et à la promesse qu'il lui avait fait, celle de revenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Ienzo savait qu'il avait juste fait une promesse en l'air.

« Lorsque nous arriveront à Illusiopolis, il faut que tu saches que notre chemin sera probablement parsemé d'embûches. Ne crois pas que ça sera une promenade de santé. Nous devrons probablement combattre. »

« Ca ne sera pas un problème. » Répondit Ienzo en secouant la tête, « Je suis assez doué pour venir à bout des Sans-Cœur de l'Organisation XIII. »

DiZ regarda Ienzo de haut en bas.

« Tu es bien arrogant, pour un garçon aussi jeune que toi, et blessé. »

« Je ne suis pas arrogant ! » Coupa Ienzo, « Je suis réaliste. Je suis un excellent sorcier, pourquoi le cacher ? »

L'homme ne répondit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir un portail sombre, tandis qu'Ienzo rabattit la capuche de sa fabrique de cuir. DiZ se saisit de sa machine et s'engouffra dans le portail.

Juste avant de suivre l'homme, Ienzo se retourna et regarda la Forteresse, puis baissa les yeux dans la direction où il avait laissé Lea quelques minutes auparavant. Il poussa un soupir et souffla :

« Bonne chance, Lea. »

Avant de s'engouffrer dans le portail.


	25. L'apprenti et le maitre

« Nous avons de la chance. » Fut la première phrase qu'Ienzo prononça depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Illusiopolis, DiZ et lui.

L'homme ne se retourna pas, continuant de trainer sa machine qui servira à encoder Kingdom Hearts.

« Et pourquoi dis-tu cela, jeune homme ? »

« C'est pourtant bien évident ! » Répondit le plus jeune, « Nous sommes arrivés à Illusiopolis, avons atteint la fameuse « Illusiocitadelle » et nous sommes là, à grimper vers le sommet, et il ne nous est arrivé aucun pépins. J'aurais pourtant cru que l'Organisation aurait plus protégé son QG. Alors oui, j'estime que nous avons de la… »

« Silence. » Coupa DiZ sèchement. « Cache-toi là. » Reprit-il en pointant un angle de mur.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regarde, visiblement blessé du ton qui avait été employé pour le couper. Cependant, il obéit et se plaqua contre la façade nacrée de blanc, imité par DiZ. L'homme lui força la machine dans les mains et s'approcha de l'angle du mur. Il jeta un regard de l'autre côté et maugréa :

« Des Reflets… »

Le jeune homme se permis d'approcher et de jeter un coup d'œil. En effet, un groupe d'une dizaine de ces Sans-Cœurs à la merci de l'Organisation se dandinaient, montant probablement la garde.

« Trop nombreux. » Dit DiZ, « Les attaquer de front serait synonyme de suicide. C'est problématique. Comment allons-nous percer ce barrage de Reflets ? »

Derrière lui, un rire étouffé retentit. DiZ se retourna pour voir Ienzo, sa main gauche devant la bouche, afin de ne pas laisser entendre son ricanement, l'autre main supportant la machine à encoder.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Ienzo ? »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. » Répondit le mage, « Juste que j'ai l'impression que vous avez simplement oublié à qui vous aviez à faire, sauf votre respect. »

Et comme DiZ ne pipait mot, Ienzo se permit de continuer :

« Je suis certes un mage. Mais avant tout un illusionniste. Admirez plutôt. »

Le garçon fit apparaître son gros lexique dans sa main libre et ferma les yeux. Devant les yeux de DiZ se matérialisèrent deux Reflets. Mais ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux autres créatures de l'autre côté du mur. Ces deux-là apparaissaient de manière floue, laiteuse aux yeux de l'homme.

« Ne vous en faites pas. » s'éleva la voix d'Ienzo. « Pour vous, ces formes vous paraissent brouillées, mais aux yeux de ces Reflets, ils apparaitront aussi réels que vous et moi. Et quant à nous, nous serons invisibles, et nous pourront passer outre cet obstacle. Maintenant, si nous nous mettions en route ? »

L'homme ne dit pas un mot et Ienzo passa devant lui en trainant la machine, un sourire fier et arrogant sur son visage. DiZ poussa un soupire et le suivi. Certes, il n'y avait pas 100% de chances que le plan du jeune homme fonctionne, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives, alors pourquoi pas ?

Alors que le duo marchait, les Reflets se mirent à bouger eux aussi, mimant la gestuelle de leurs congénères. Lorsqu'Ienzo et DiZ apparurent enfin dans le champ de vision du groupe, et donc les illusions avec, ce fut d'un seul et même geste que les Reflets se tournèrent vers eux.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne nous voient pas. » Avait dit Ienzo, plus pour lui-même que pour DiZ qui le suivait dans sourciller.

Au moment de passer le barrage de Reflets, le cœur d'Ienzo se serra et son souffle devint court. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des illusions, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi deux choses aussi simplissimes que des Reflets le mettraient en difficulté. Mais au fond, il avait peur que ça ne marche juste pas, et que les véritables Reflets, eux, voient la supercherie.

« Ainsi, l'illusionniste aurait peur ? » Entendit il derrière lui, « Je pensais que tu savais ce que tu faisais, jeune homme. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. Taisez-vous. » Répondit Ienzo, la peur au ventre.

Une fois le mur de Reflets passé, le mage sentit qu'inconsciemment, il avait accéléré le pas, voulant se retrouver le plus loin possible du groupe d'ennemis.

Il garda cette même allure jusqu'à ce que le danger ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Lorsque DiZ le rejoignit, les deux illusions de Reflets disparurent et Ienzo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était impressionnant. » Dit l'homme en reprenant la machine des mains du jeune garçon. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu mettre ton don en pratique, et je dois dire que je suis bluffé par son efficacité. »

« Le moment n'est pas aux flatteries. » Répondit Ienzo, le souffle court. « Il faut continuer. J'aimerais que ça se termine, et ce, le plus rapidement possible. »

« C'est une attitude que j'approuve. » Avait répondu DiZ avant de continuer sa route, Ienzo sur ses talons.

Tout en marchant, Ienzo le va les yeux au ciel et regarda le Kingdom Hearts qu'avait créé Xemnas, celui dont lui avait parlé Vexen et Lexaeus.

Il paraissait immense. On aurait dit une lune en forme de cœur. Il semblait presqu'achevé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans cette « lune », se trouvait peut-être le cœur que Vexen et Lexaeus voulaient tant ravoir, mais ce n'était plus possible pour eux, maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent alors sur une plateforme qui offrait un point de vue parfait. Kingdom Hearts était visible de tout son être, juste face à eux. C'était le point parfait, et DiZ installa sa machine.

Quant à Ienzo, comme l'homme ne lui avait pas demandé encore son aide, il s'éloigna et alla regarder si le groupe de Reflets ne les avaient pas suivis. Au moins, si les ennemis approchaient, il aurait le temps de créer une illusion assez décente pour que les créatures de l'Organisation soient trompées.

Un violent coup dans le dos fit tomber le jeune mage à terre. Tout ce qu'il entendit, c'est DiZ criant son nom, avant de l'entendre, lui aussi, chuter et la machine tomber à terre. Ienzo tenta de tourner la tête afin de voir l'un de ses assaillants, et vit un Reflet.  
Bien sûr, Xemnas n'allait pas mettre juste un groupe de Reflets pour monter la garde, il devait y en avoir plusieurs, et ils les avaient repérés.

Ienzo avait gardé son Lexique en main, et il peut, d'un simple de sort Glacier, se délivrer de la prise du Reflet, mais ce fut uniquement pour un autre revienne à la charge pour le plaquer de nouveau. Cette fois, l'arme du jeune homme lui échappa des mains et glissa quelques mètres plus loin, hors de sa portée. Cela n'empêchait pas le mage de tendre le bras vers lui, dans l'espoir qu'il se mettrait à glisser vers sa main. Mais le livre n'en fit rien et resta crampé sur ses positions. Il jeta un regard affolé vers DiZ, et vit que l'homme semblait tout aussi en difficulté que lui. Il avait évidemment essayé de trouver des solutions, mais appeler à l'aide n'aiderait pas, au contraire ça pourrait ramener encore plus de Reflets, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Sans son Lexique il ne pouvait lancer de puissants sorts, et même s'il essayait de tuer ses assaillants, ils reviendraient à la charge.

Ienzo pensa alors à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lea. S'il se trouvait en danger, ou si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu, il retournait voir Lea. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé faire ça, là, maintenant. Mais c'était, bien sûr, impossible.

Il ferma alors les yeux, en espérant que le Reflet finirait par se décider à l'achever et qu'il n'aurait pas mal lorsqu'il poussera son ultime souffle de vie.

Ce fut lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la pression du Reflet sur son dos, ainsi qu'un bruit métallique, qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il les releva et vit alors le Roi Mickey, affairé à se débarrasser des dernières créatures qui entouraient DiZ.

Ienzo se remit debout et marcha vers le roi, ainsi que l'homme plus âgé qui se relevait difficilement, le fixant avec un regard de réprobation. En même temps, Ienzo le comprenait, ils avaient désobéit, en voulant agir à leur manière sans suivre le plan initial. Il s'était mis en danger bêtement de cette manière.

« Votre Majesté… » Commença Ienzo, « Je peux tout vous expliquer… »

« Non, Ienzo. Je pense que des actes seront plus parlants. » Répondit le roi et regardant DiZ.

Le concerné s'était totalement remis debout. Il regarda le roi quelques instants, puis son regard se dirigea vers Ienzo, puis de nouveau vers Mickey. Il approuva et porta sa main à son visage.

Il défit d'abord les deux ceintures, puis ce fut au tour du tissu rouge qui couvrait son visage. Alors que le ruban tombait mollement à terre, sa peau mat se métamorphosa, devenant plus pâle.

Ienzo se figea. Devant lui, et le roi se tenait un homme à la peau aussi blanche que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, et arborait un bouc de la même couleur. Ses iris étaient aussi rouges que ceux de DiZ. Le jeune mage ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire. Le roi, lui, ne disait pas un mot. Il savait que les deux personnes qu'il côtoyait devaient d'abord s'expliquer entre elles.

« Ienzo… » Commença l'homme.

« M-Maitre Ansem ! » finit alor par s'exclamer Ienzo. « C'est bien vous ?! Vous êtes en vie ?! Mais… mais… mais comment ?! »

« J'ai pu miraculeusement m'échapper du royaume des Ténèbres après y avoir erré pendant 10 années. » Le ton d'Ansem était calme et posé. Pourquoi mentir après tout ? « C'est alors que lorsque j'ai pu sortir, j'ai découvert que mes apprentis avaient perdus leurs cœurs, et étaient devenus des Similis. J'ai alors prit l'identité de DiZ et j'ai camouflé mon visage. Je… »

L'homme ne finit pas sa phrase, alors qu'Ienzo s'était approché et avait enlacé le Sage, couvrant son visage dans sa poitrine. Bientôt, des sanglots s'élevèrent dans l'Illusiocitadelle :

« Je vous demande pardon, Maitre Ansem ! » Cria Ienzo entre deux sanglots, « Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas… on ne voulait pas… C'était… c'était Xehanort ! Il nous avait dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ! On… on l'a cru ! Mais maintenant, maintenant, je regrette tellement, Maitre Ansem ! »

L'ancien roi du Jardin Radieux resta quelques secondes à contempler les cheveux mauves du garçon qui le serrait dans ses bras, avant de poser une main dans son dos, et de lui frotter les cheveux avec l'autre.

« Je veux bien te croire, Ienzo. J'ai pu voir ce que tu étais devenu en compagnie de ce jeune manieur de Keyblade, Lea. Tu as bien grandi, mon garçon. »

Il ne reçut que des glapissements en guise de réponse, ainsi que la prise d'Ienzo qui se ressera. Ansem releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Mickey, souriant. Il lui rendit ce sourire et poursuivit :

« Ienzo, nous pourrons, si tu le souhaites, parler de tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous avons plus important à faire. »

Le jeune mage se sépara et essuya ses yeux rougies tout en hochant la tête :

« B-Bien sûr, Maitre Ansem, nous en parleront plus tard… »

DiZ se saisit alors de la machine et la mise en marche :

« Si nous détruisons Kingdom Hearts… » Commença-t-il en regardant le roi. Mickey hocha la tête et le sage activa la machine.

Un rayon de lumière traversa l'espace en direction de Kingdom Hearts et la machine se mit à gronder.

« Maintenant, attendons. » Dit Ansem en se plaçant près de la machine.


	26. Héritage

Lea n'arriva que quelques minutes à peine après qu'Ansem ait mis la machine destinée à encoder le Kingdom Hearts créé par Xemnas en marche.

Après sa séparation avec Ienzo, dans la crevasse de la Forteresse oubliée, il avait réussi à traverser les nuée de sans cœur qui avaient élus domicile dans ce qui était auparavant le lac entourant sa ville natale.

Il avait fini, après avoir dû escalader toute la falaise, par tomber sur Sora, qui était accompagné de deux autres compagnons. L'un d'eux ressemblait à un chien armé d'un bouclier, se nommant Dingo, quand à l'autre, il avait la morphologie d'un canard (colérique), et, d'après ce que sa baguette laissait présager, c'était, comme Ienzo, un mage.

Bien que les deux compagnons de Sora semblaient suspicieux quant à l'arrivée de Lea, le jeune manieur de Keyblade, quant à lui, avait l'air enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir un nouveau membre dans leur trio, surtout lorsqu'il leur dit qu'il pouvait les aider à libérer Kairi, et que d'autres personnes travaillaient déjà à essayer d'éliminer Xemnas. En plus, deux manieurs valent mieux qu'un seul.

C'est ainsi que Lea fut admis dans le groupe de Sora, malgré les protestations de Donald, qui n cessait de répéter qu'on ne pouvait pas croire quelqu'un portant un uniforme de l'Organisation, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, manieur de Keyblade, ou non.

Afin de leur prouver sa bonne fois, Lea leur expliqua qu'il pouvait les emmener directement à Illusiopolis, plus précisément à l'Illusiocitadelle, là où était détenue Kairi, ce qui, encore une fois, votait en sa faveur, surtout pour Sora.

Après plusieurs minutes de négociations, le mage poussa un grognement et accepta que Lea les mène à Illusiopolis, bien qu'il aille quand même garder un œil sur lui. C'était mieux que rien, pensa Lea, au moins, ils acceptaient de le suivre.

Lorsque Lea ouvrit le portail noir, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ça, ouvrir un portail ténébreux, pour traverser un monde. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'en souvenait clairement, c'était il y a 11 ans, alors que leur monde natal, le Jardin Radieux, maintenant devenu le monde hostile qu'est « La Forteresse Oubliée » était en proie à la destruction, engloutie par les ténèbres crée par Xehanort et ses apprentis. Par miracle, il avait alors ouvert ce portail noir et s'y était engouffré avec Ienzo, espérant échapper au sort qui leur était réservé.

Cette fois, la traversée ne se fit pas douloureuse, dû au fait qu'il portait, cette fois-ci un manteau de cuir noir, l'immunisant contre les ténèbres. Il avait, bien entendu, prêter des fabriques noires à Sora et ses deux compagnons, afin qu'eux aussi, n'aient pas à subir l'influence des ténèbres sur leurs corps.

Au moins, ils ne se firent pas attaquer par des Reflets durant leur périple, Lea n'avait aucune envie d'affronter ces créatures, surtout pas dans cette situation.

Non, leurs problèmes ne commencèrent qu'une fois arrivés dans l'Illusiocitadelle.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés, que Xigbar failli tirer sur Lea. Evidemment, pensa Lea, l'Organisation n'allait pas se laisser faire, ils venaient pour détruire tout ce pourquoi ils se sont battus, ils n'allaient pas rester les bras croisés. Heureusement, deux manieurs de Keyblade valent mieux qu'un, et ils réussirent à venir à bout du Simili sans trop de problèmes, et purent continuer leur chemin.

Après un moment d'ascension et de combat, Sora retrouva enfin Kairi, ainsi que Riku, qui était avec elle à ce moment-là. Lea se sentit à la fois rassuré et inquiet.

Le trio que formait Sora et ses amis semblait enfin être réuni après ce qui semblait être une longue séparation, bien sûr, mais à Lea, il lui manquait toujours son fidèle compagnon de route, Ienzo.

Il devait encore être avec DiZ au moment où il pensait à lui, en train d'exécuter ce plan alternatif. Mais tout allait bien se passer, après tout, Ienzo était intelligent, il sentirait, si jamais le plan venait à échoué, qu'il faudrait fuir, et rejoindre Lea au plus vite.  
Tout en essayant de se rassurer au maximum, il continua son périple, le groupe maintenant plus nombreux de 2 personnes, Kairi, et Riku. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à devoir affronter un autre membre de l'Organisation, Luxord. Ce dernier avait, dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, enfermé Kairi, Riku, Donal et Dingo dans ce qui semblait être des cartes, forçant Lea et Sora à affronter seuls le joueur de poker. Malgré ce désavantage, ils réussirent à le vaincre, et à libérer leurs compagnons.

Mais, juste avant qu'ils ne soient réunis avec Ienzo, DiZ et Mickey, ils durent affronter un dernier membre.

Saïx.

Cependant, Lea n'eut pas le loisir d'affronter son ancien ami. En effet, juste avant de commencer le combat, le Simili lanca une onde de choc en direction de Kairi et Lea, et ils auraient pu être touché si Riku n'avait pas servis de bouclier humains pour les protéger. Malheureusement, cette action eut pour effet de les expulser hors du champ de bataille, obligés de regarder Sora et ses deux amis combattre le Simili d'Isa, combat à l'issue duquel Sora sorti vainqueur, et Saïx fut tué.

Riku était au courant de la relation qu'avait Lea et l'humain duquel était issu Saïx, et lorsqu'il lui demanda s'il se sentait bien, Lea lui répondit que oui.  
Certes, il était triste, c'était le Simili de son meilleur ami qui venait d'être tué, mais c'était aussi cette même personne qui avait failli tuer Ienzo, et ça, Lea ne lui pardonnait pas, et il n'allait pas abandonner juste pour ça. Alors, il continua d'avancer en compagnie de Sora et toute la troupe.

Enfin, il finit par arriver à Ienzo. Mais, comme Lea s'en doutait au fond de son cœur, ce « plan » ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Il fut tout d'abord abasourdi par la scène qu'il vit. Aux cotés d'Ienzo ne se tenait pas DiZ, mais Ansem, Ansem le sage, le roi du Jardin Radieux. Mais il se fichait un peu de l'identité de DiZ pour l'instant. En effet, la machine qu'il avait conçue semblait être en train de s'emballer, apparemment à cause d'une surchauffe. Elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser d'un instant à l'autre, emmenant avec elle, DiZ, ainsi que le jeune mage, qui s'obstinait à rester à côté du vieil homme, malgré ses protestations. Quant au roi Mickey, ce dernier essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre Ienzo de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais le mage refusait encore et toujours.

« Ienzo ! » s'écria Ansem, parlant assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la machine à encoder sur le point d'exploser, « Je t'en prie, éloigne-toi ! J'ai sous-estimé la puissance de Kingdom Hearts, la machine ne pourra pas tenir longtemps ! »

« Je refuse ! » Rétorqua Ienzo tout aussi fort, « Nous pouvons encore contrôler cette machine, je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen, Maitre Ansem ! »

« Ne te voile pas la face, Ienzo. » dit calmement Mickey, « Il n'y a rien à faire et si tu ne t'éloignes pas immédiatement, alors tu ne pourras pas survivre à l'explosion ! Viens ici, et vous aussi, Ansem ! »

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un moment :

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois rester, pour être sûr de pouvoir au moins contrôler l'explosion. »

« Alors, si vous rester, moi aussi, je reste ! » Répondit Ienzo, « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'en aille, et après tout, si je vous aide à contrôler la machine, nous sommes sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de dégâts, et on ne sait jamais, on pourra même réussir à la contrôler totalement et à encoder… »

« Ne cesseras-tu donc pas de te faire de faux espoirs, mon enfant ?! » S'écria alors le roi, coupant cours au monologue du garçon, « C'est impossible de contrôler totalement Kingdom Hearts ! Nous allons mourir tous les deux si tu ne t'éloignes pas immédiatement ! »

« Mais, Maitre, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver, Et si je m'en vais, vous allez…. Vous allez mourir ! S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas ça ! »

« Ienzo, mon garçon… » Dit Ansem, plus calmement, cette fois, « Je sais que c'est dur… Mais je suis obligé de rester, ou sinon, tout le monde ici risque d'y rester… Ne veux-tu pas sauver tout le monde ici ? »

« Je… Oui. » Fut la seule réponse de l'apprenti.

« Et moi, je désire te sauver, Ienzo. Et… Lorsque tout cela sera fini, s'il ne reste personne, qui se chargera de restaurer et diriger le Jardin Radieux ? »

Ienzo cligna des yeux quelques instants, le temps que l'information lui parvienne aux oreilles :

« R-Restaurer ? Diriger ? M-Maitre Ansem ! C'est vous le roi, c'est à vous de… »

« Pas si je ne suis plus là, Ienzo. Tous les autres apprentis sont morts, et le Simili du dernier d'entre eux s'apprête à ne plus être de ce monde. Ce qui fait qu'il ne reste qu'une seule personne qui, à mon sens, a les capacités d'un leader, et qui est assez proche de moi pour prendre ma place, toi, mon enfant. »

« M-Maitre…. Je ne peux pas accepter… Je suis trop jeune et… et… »

« Ienzo ! » S'écria alors Lea, alors que la machine commençait à faire de plus en plus de bruits, « Viens ici ! La machine va exploser ! »

« Fais ce qu'il te dit, Ienzo. » Dit Ansem. « Va, et règne sur le Jardin Radieux. Je sais que tu en es capable, et tu ne seras pas seul. »

Le jeune apprenti regarda le roi, puis Lea et de nouveau le roi. Enfin, il baissa les yeux et s'excusa platement auprès d'Ansem avant d'enfin lâcher la machine et de se diriger vers Lea et Mickey.

Le roi regarda le plus jeune de ses apprentis s'éloigner, et enfin, arriver en sureté.

« Ienzo… » Commença le vieil homme.  
Dès qu'il eut parlé, le jeune garçon se retourné et le regarda avec ses grands yeux azurs, et le roi lut dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse.

« J'aurais voulu te le dire dans d'autres conditions, mon enfant… Mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement. »

« Quoi donc, Maitre ? »

Le roi sourit doucement à Ienzo, alors que le vacarne de la machine se faisait assourdissant :

« Je te pardonne. »

Et, alors qu'Ienzo lui répondit par un sourire, et qu'il ouvrait la bouche afin de lui répondre, la machine explosa et il y eut un grand flash lumineux.


	27. Le commencement

**Et voilà! Le dernier chapitre d'"Une toute autre destinée"! J'espère que vous aurez passé une bonne lecture, et je vous remercie d'avoir lu! A la prochaine fois! :)**

* * *

Ce fut avec une sensation étrange qu'Aeleus se réveilla.

Sa vision était brouillée, et le décor qu'il pouvait distinguer lui semblait à la fois étranger et familier.

La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, enfin, que Lexaeus se souvenait était l'aura de ténèbres qui avait envahi Riku avant qu'il ne fonce vers le Simili, et plus rien, le vide complet.

Et ce que voyait Aeleus, au travers tout ce brouillard, ce n'était pas le manoir Oblivion.

Les murs n'étaient pas blancs ivoires comme il se rappelait, mais à la place, ils étaient bleus, presque noirs.

Le colosse essaya de se relever, et manqua de trébucher sur un autre corps lorsqu'il se redressa. Aeleus se retourna pour regarder sur quoi il avait failli tomber et il failli en oublier de respirer lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette.

Evidemment, cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu Even dans cet accoutrement, vêtu de sa blouse blanche de scientifique. En presque 12 ans, sa mémoire aurait pu être brouillée, vague, mais tout était bien clair dans son esprit, et ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination.

Even et Dilan étaient bien là, inconscients sur le sol du laboratoire construit dans les sous-sols du château du Jardin Radieux.

Aeleus regarda autour de lui. Il se souvenait très bien de ces derniers instants, où il fut happé par les ténèbres qui jaillissaient de la porte, cette véritable boite de Pandore qu'ils avaient osé ouvrir. Et pourtant, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les ordinateurs, les outils servant à mener les expériences, tout semblait être en place. Même le verre des écrans se trouvant au-dessus des claviers d'ordinateurs n'était même pas brisé.

Le colosse s'avança alors doucement vers l'un d'eux et se contempla de longues minutes, inspectant chaque parties de son corps, son visage, son uniforme de garde royal, qui était intact et étonnamment à sa taille.

Il fixa alors son regard sur celui de son reflet, et il sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qui arrivait à Even et Dilan. Mais c'était impossible, impensable, même. Comment auraient-ils pu… Ils ont été tués. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen de le savoir, après tout.

Le garde souleva l'une de ses mains et alla poser deux doigts sur le côté de sa nuque. Le mouvement lui parut lent, très lent, mais cela était dû au fait qu'il retardait le moment où il poserait ses doigts, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver, ou ne pas trouver.

Une fois ses doigts entrés en contact avec sa peau, il se regarda à nouveau dans le reflet des écrans et attendit.

…

…

Le garde soupira. Bien spur, c'était trop beau comment est ce qu'il aurait pu…

… _Ta-bum…  
… Ta-bum…_

Aeleus écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas rêvé ?

… _Ta-bum…  
… Ta-bum…_

Même après avoir passé plus de 10 ans sans cœur, à ne rien pouvoir ressentir, Aeleus pu à ce moment précis, constater qu'il réussissait toujours aussi bien à contrôler ses émotions nouvellement de retour.

Sinon, il aurait immédiatement sauté de joie, et éclaté en sanglots.

~(…)~

Une fois que le garde royal eut avalé la nouvelle, il lui fallut réveiller Dilan et Even, toujours inconscient. Malheureusement, les deux ne reprirent pas connaissance, et le colosse fut obligé de les transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie du château, qui était loin d'être aussi propre que les laboratoires des sous-sols.

Les lits étaient renversés, et l'état des matelas était si désastreux qu'il était hors de questions de déposer les corps des apprentis dessus. Le garde dû improviser et utiliser des couvertures avant de déposer le corps de ses amis sur ces matelas improvisés.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie, le garde se mit immédiatement, comme un vieux réflexe, à faire un tour de garde, arme au poing, dans les dédales que formaient les couloirs du château.

Ce qui étonna le garde, ce n'était pas l'état désastreux des murs, les vitraux et les fenêtres détruites, ni le décor post-apocalyptiques qui se dressait en dehors du château là où jadis se dressaient de luxuriantes plaines, abritant d'autres petits villages.

Ce qui étonna Aeleus, c'était l'absence de monstres dans la bâtisse. Aucun Sans-cœur, aucun Reflets ne peuplaient les couloirs du château.

Pourtant, ils auraient pu entrer dans le château. Cependant, les portes étaient fermées à clés, et les fenêtres barricadées, comme si quelqu'un avait élu domicile chez eux, dans leur château. Et même si le garde n'avait rien vu ou entendu jusque-là, il était presque sûr que les intrus étaient encore ici. Pourquoi se risquer dehors, où régnait la désolation et les Sans-Cœur, quand on avait un abri bien protégé ? Il fallait absolument qu'il les trouve pour ensuite…

Pour ensuite quoi ?

Aeleus ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'allait pas renvoyer ces personnes dehors, dans le danger, mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait aussi accepter qu'ils restent dans le château. Après tout, eux aussi, ils avaient leurs problèmes. Ils venaient de se réveiller, en humains qui plus est, dans le château, dans leur maison, complètement détruite. Aucuns d'eux n'avaient le temps de s'occuper des problèmes des autres.

Alors qu'il traversait un autre couloir aussi délabré que les précédents, le garde s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit, qui provenait, s'il se rappelait bien, de l'immense bibliothèque du château, qui devait être tout aussi dévastée que le reste du château, au grand daim d'Aeleus. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Même si la lecture n'était pas son passe-temps favori, il adorait y emmener le petit Ienzo, qui choisissait méticuleusement sa lecture du jour, et confiait la lourde tâche de porter les livres à Aeleus.

Cette pièce était peut-être moins détruite que les autres qui sait ? Plus à l'abri d'éventuelles attaques de monstres, plus à l'abri des intempéries. Ça ferait un excellent refuge pour n'importe quelle personne qui aurait décidé d'élire domicile chez eux.

S'il y avait un endroit où des intrus pouvaient choisir de s'abriter, ça serait évidemment la bibliothèque.

D'un geste fluide et rapide, il traversa le long couloir et arriva à l'immense porte de la bibliothèque. Il poussa cette dernière, en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, ne voulant pas alerter qui que ce soit se trouvant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il voulait tout sauf un affrontement. Quitte à régler ce problème, autant le régler à l'amiable.

Comme l'espérait Aeleus, La bibliothèque était complétement dévastée, de nombreuses étagères étaient complètement vides, là où se trouvaient auparavant des milliers de livres de toutes sortes. En voyant ce spectacle, le garde pensa à Ienzo, si le garçon voyait ça, il aurait eu le cœur brisé.

En tournant la tête, le garde se figea et cligna des yeux, pour emmagasiner l'information.

Certaines étagères étaient certes, complétement vides et délabrées, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer comment ni pourquoi d'autres se tenait comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé.

Pourquoi les nouveaux « habitants » du château s'embêteraient à rénover la bibliothèque ? ce n'est pas comme si allait leur servir à quelque chose.

Alors qu'il se demandait cela, il entendit à nouveau du bruit. Il dégaina son arme, son Tomahawk, et s'avança en direction du bruit. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient être dangereux.

Il découvrit enfin le coupable au détour d'un couloir.

Juché au sommet d'une immense échelle, il se tenait tout en haut d'une des étagères, une pile de ce qui semblait être des dictionnaires dans une main, qu'il s'afférait à ranger dans l'autre. Il portait une blouse blanche, probablement « empruntée » dans les armoires du château. Au vu de la taille, elle appartenait surement à Even. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui fit tiqué Aeleus, mais plutôt sa coupe de cheveux.

Ces mèches bleutées tendant vers le mauve, qui tombaient sur l'un de ces yeux au point de le recouvrir complétement, le cachant à la vue des autres, toutes en bataille, il ne devait pas se coiffer aussi souvent, surtout depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, avec Lea.

Ces iris azurs n'avaient pas remarqué la présence d'Aeleus, trop concentré à ranger les livres par catégorie, et par ordre alphabétique.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus remarqué, contrairement au garde royal, que ses pieds glissèrent et qu'il perdit soudain l'équilibre.

Il essaya par réflexe de s'accrocher aux rebords, sans aucun succès, et chuta.

Contrairement à Ienzo, Aeleus fut bien plus rapide, et en quelques enjambées, il se jeta sous le jeune homme et l'attrapa de justesse.

Malheureusement, il continua son élan, Ienzo dans ses bras et les deux allèrent s'effondrer dans une pile de livres entassée, qui se renversa sous eux.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils restèrent à grogner, tous deux se demandant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Enfin, Ienzo releva la tête, afin de pouvoir voir qui était cette personne qui venait de le secourir, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Aeleus s'apprêta à essayer de le rassurer, de lui expliquer tout, ou du moins, ce qu'il comprenait de la situation, mais il fut coupé par un jeune garçon qui lui sauta au cou, criant de joie, pleurant presque.

Et surtout, un garçon qui, sans hésitation, l'appelait « Aeleus. »

~(…)~

Une fois les retrouvailles effectuées, les deux hommes étaient allés parler dans le bureau qui était avant celui de Maitre Ansem.

Il semblait plutôt bien rangé, si on oubliait les nombreuses décorations manquantes, le tableau de Xehanort à terre et les bris de verres, poussés dans un coté de la pièce.

Ienzo était assis à la place qu'occupait avant le roi du Jardin Radieux et s'afférait à ranger les nombreux, nombreux dossiers qui trainaient sur le bureau.

Un silence gêné s'était installé dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'osait parler, ou simplement, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Aeleus qui prit la parole :

« C'est toi qui a rangé la bibliothèque, Ienzo ? »

« Oui ! » Répondit précipitamment Ienzo, « Lorsque je suis revenu ici, les livres étaient étalés partout ! Et le château est dans un état catastrophique, il faut le remettre en ordre. J'ai commencé par la bibliothèque car c'était…. C'était… »

« Ton endroit favori. » Répondit simplement Aeleus.  
Un simple hochement de tête compléta l'affirmation du garde, et Ienzo replongea dans les dossiers.

« Tu es seul, ici, Ienzo ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête :

« Oh, non, bien sûr que non ! Lea est avec moi, il n'est juste pas ici en ce moment, il devrait être de retour d'ici quelques heures ! »

« Ah. »

« Tu sais, Aeleus… On a combattu Xemnas. »

Le garde cligna des yeux et regarda Ienzo, un air inquiet sur son visage fatigué.

« Comment ?! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Aeleus. Mais c'est une histoire assez compliqué. » Répondit le jeune garçon en se levant. Il alla déposer une pile de dossier sur une étagère et revint au bureau. « J'ai tant de choses à te raconter. »

Ienzo fit alors signe à Aeleus de s'asseoir sur la chaise à l'opposé du bureau, et le garde obéit sans rechigner.

« Après notre dernière… altercation, l'Organisation n'a pas tardé à nous retrouver. Avec Lea, on n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de fuir. Heureusement on avait un abri où se réfugier, là où moi et Lea, euh, Lea et moi, pardon, s'étaient entrainé au combat. »

« On s'est caché quelques temps, pour que l'Organisation ne nous retrouve pas… c'est là que j'ai appris que Vexen… et Lexaeus… »

« Je suis désolé, Ienzo. » Cette fois, il le pensait sincèrement.

« Ça a été dur. » admit Ienzo, « Mais j'ai fini par m'y faire, c'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Riku, et Naminé. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de te les présenter, tu les connais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le colosse hocha la tête, et Ienzo continua :

« J'ai aussi… » Aeleus vit alors sur son visage se dessiner un sourire triste. « J'ai retrouvé Maitre Ansem, tu sais. »

Cette fois, Aeleus écarquilla les yeux. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Ienzo lui coupa la parole :

« Oui, Maitre Ansem ! Il était vivant ! Il a réussi à sortir du royaume des ténèbres ! »

« Oh. » fut le seul mot que réussit à prononcer Aeleus.

« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te mentir, il nous en voulait, beaucoup, Aeleus. Et je le comprends. Nous étions responsables de sa perte. Mais… Il… m'a pardonné… je crois. »

« C'est normal, Ienzo, tu n'étais… »

« Qu'un enfant. » le coupa Ienzo, « Je sais, Aeleus. »

Le garçon baissa les yeux et joua avec ses doigts, silencieusement. Finalement, Aeleus se décida à poser la question :

« Ienzo… Où est donc Maitre Ansem ? »

« Il… Je crois bien qu'il est mort… »

Un autre silence gêné s'installa entre eux, avant qu'Ienzo ne se décide à s'expliquer :

« On a essayé de déturire Kingdom Hearts, pour stopper Xemnas. Mais… La machine qu'on utilisait s'est emballée et elle a explosé. J'avais rejoint Lea à ce moment-là, alors je n'ai eu aucun dommages, mais… Maitre Ansem… »

« Je suis désolé, Ienzo. Je sais que tu aimais Maitre Ansem… »

« Avant de mourir, il… Il m'a demandé de… J'ai hérité du trône du Jardin Radieux. »

Aeleus se tue, et regarda Ienzo, qui détournait le regard, gêné, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'état d'Ienzo.

Le jeune garçon avait des yeux fatigués, et couverts de cernes. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et il se mit à bailler bruyamment.

« Ienzo. Ça veut donc dire que tu es devenu… »

« Le roi du Jardin Radieux, exactement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le travail de Maitre Ansem était aussi éprouvant. Il faut reconstruire le Jardin Radieux, et restaurer le château aussi. Mais je vais y arriver, je le sais. » Termina-t-il en souriant.

« Maintenant que nous sommes revenus, moi, Dilan et Even, nous pourrons t'aider. Il faut simplement retrouver Braig, et surement Isa, ils doivent être de retour et je suis sûr que ton ami, Lea, sera heureux de le revoir. »

« J'en suis sûr ! » Ajouta Ienzo. « Surtout que maintenant, Xemnas n'est plus, grâce à Sora, nous ne sommes plus en danger, avec Lea. »

« Oui, mais d'ailleurs, où est Lea ? »

« Oh, oui. Comme Lea est un manieur de Keyblade depuis maintenant plus de 10 ans, il peut passer, en même temps que Sora et Riku, le Test de Maitrise, c'est un examen qui permet de devenir un maitre de la Keyblade. Il devrait revenir une fois qu'il aura terminé. En attendant, aide moi à ranger, veux-tu ? J'aurais bien besoin d'aide. »

Aeleus hocha finalement la tête et suivit Ienzo hors du bureau de Maitre Ansem.

~(…)~

Les pas de Lea raisonnaient précipitamment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Maitre Ansem. Il devait absolument prévenir Ienzo de ce qu'il avait appris, et aussi se vanter de son titre nouvellement acquis. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et ouvrit la bouche, qu'il referma aussitôt, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux d'Aeleus, et non ceux d'Ienzo.

Il ne s'occupa même pas de la présence du garde et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'Ienzo. Le garde regarda alors vers le bureau :

« Ienzo. »

Alors, une tignasse bleue sortit de sous le bureau, et son visage s'éclaira à la vue de Lea :

« Lea ! Tu es de retour ! Ton examen s'est bien passé ? »

Le pyrokinésiste le regarda, puis regarda de nouveau Aeleus avant de regarder Ienzo. Le jeune garçon leva un sourcil et sembla enfin comprendre ce qui tracassait Lea :

« Oh, oui, Aeleus, Even et Dilan sont ici. Ils sont vivants, mais je pense que je vais devoir t'expliquer tout ça calmement. »

Lea soupira doucement, et hocha la tête :

« Oui, moi aussi. »

~(…)~

Aeleus, Ienzo et Lea se tenaient là, assis sur des fauteuils, regardant en silence ceux mains.

« Xehanort… » Commença Ienzo, ce à quoi Lea hocha la tête.

« Il est de retour… Et il a l'air déterminé à réunir les ténèbres et les lumières et forger cette « X-Blade. »

« L'Organisation n'a jamais voulu que nous retrouvions nos cœurs, mais simplement de servir de réceptacles. » Dit simplement Aeleus.

« Heureusement, Lexaeus est mort trop tôt aux yeux de Xehanort. Tu devrais remercier Riku d'avoir mis fin à la vie de ton Simili. » Dit Lea, ce à quoi le colosse ne répondit pas.

« Ce n'est donc pas terminé, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ienzo. « Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais, Xehanort ? »

« Peu importe ce que nous faisons, que nous nous cachions, que nous fuyons, on a toujours fini par se retrouver dans les plans de ce vieux fou. Mais cette fois, on va l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, et libérer Isa ! »

« Pardon ? » Dit Aeleus.

« Oui, Riku et moi-même, grâce à notre très bonne performance, et aussi grâce à mon intervention miracle qui a permis à Sora de ne pas devenir une ténèbre, je suis maintenant un Maitre de la Keyblade ! Et je fais partie des 7 lumières qui sauverons le monde ! Rien que ça ! Et je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de sa majesté et de son chien de garde ! »

Tandis qu'Aeleus foudroya Lea du regard, ce dernier choisssant de l'ignorer, Ienzo roula des yeux.

« Alors, petit génie, tu nous aideras à sauver le monde, oui, ou non ? »

« A une condition, Lea, s'il te plait, ne te bats pas avec Even lorsque ce dernier se réveillera. »

« Je ne promets rien. » Répondit Lea en boudant. « Et seulement si lui, il ne m'attaque pas ! »

« J'y veillerais. » Répondit doucement Aeleus.

« Alors ça marche ! » Répondit Lea en souriant. « Si son altesse Ienzy veut bien me suivre, il a rendez-vous avec Maitre Yen Sid. »

« Ne m'appelle pas « Altesse » et encore moins Ienzy, Lea ! »

« Votre majesté des mouches, alors ! »

Ienzo émis un grognement et se lança à la poursuite de Lea, sous l'œil d'Aeleus.

Le colosse resta quelques minutes assis, à écouter silencieusement les rires de Lea et d'Ienzo raisonner dans le château. Soudain, il se sentit transporter des années en arrière, à l'époque où le Jardin Radieux était à l'apogée de sa beauté, où Ienzo était encore un tout petit apprenti quasiment muet, et non un jeune homme héritier du trône d'un monde en perdition. Il n'avait pas perdu son cœur, et le monde tenait encore debout. Au moins, Aeleus ne regrettait pas qu'Even ait sauvé la vie du petit, il y a maintenant 12 ans. Il avait grandi aux côtés d'un enfant de son âge, et il s'était épanoui, il n'aurait pas su rêvé mieux pour lui.

Il resta encore quelques instants à contempler ses mains avant de se lever. Il voulait que les deux jeunes adultes profitent pleinement de ces derniers instants de repos, avant que commence la vraie bataille.

La guerre contre Xehanort ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
